Harrisson Black
by warfleau
Summary: Harrisson Black a grandit tranquillement au fin fond de la France aux coté de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur, sa vie est bouleversé du tout au tout lorsqu'il entre finalement à Poudlard l'année de ses 11 ans. Il découvrira bien vite que chaque famille à ses secrets et qu'ils ne sont pas si profondément enfouis qu'il n'y parait. UA SiriusxLily (désolé aux Pro James) PAUSE !
1. Chapitre 1 Harrisson

HARRISSON BLACK

 **CHAPITRE 1 _ HARRY BLACK**

La Cloche de la porte d'entrée sonne deux fois, elle retentit à travers le hall ainsi que le couloir central de la maison. Dans le salon, à deux portes de là un jeune garçon redresse la tête de l'épais livre derrière lequel il se trouvait. Il s'était plongé depuis le début de l'après-midi dans l'immense catalogue des créature fantastiques qu'il relisait pour la centaine fois. Quelques pas retentirent à l'étage alors qu'un homme l'appelait.

_ Harri ! Vas ouvrir, ce doit être ton parrain ! _ disait son père alors qu'Harri met fin à sa lecture avec regret, il se relève et l'abandonnant sur le fauteuil il se dirige rapidement vers la porte pour ne pas faire patienter l'homme. Il l'ouvre en tournant l'imposante poignet à l'aide de ses deux mains et la tire en arrière. Il sourit à l'homme face à lui.

_ Bonjour parrain ! _ dit il alors qu'il faisait entrer l'homme dans le hall.

L'homme en question salua Harri d'un sourire alors qu'il réceptionnait de justesse le petit garçon qui venait de descendre les escalier et qui lui foncer dessus. Le petit garçon aux boucles auburn se laissa porter avec amusement.

_ Sev ! _ hurlait il alors qu'une jeune femme les rejoignait à son tour.

La jeune femme avait les même cheveux auburn de son fils, tout comme son nez aquilin et ses fossette qui se dévoilait lorsqu'ils riaient, la seule différence était ses yeux émeraudes, ceux dont seuls ses deux aînés avaient hérité. La jeune femme rayonnait tandis que son ami l'embrassait pour la saluer tout en se défaisant de son manteau. Il l'accrocha puis suivi son amie jusqu'au salon. Harri l'observait avec curiosité. Il ignorait la cause de la présence de son parrain aujourd'hui. Et bien qu'il s'en réjouisse il n'aimait pas les mystère, hors son père le savait très bien et s'en amusé le plus souvent possible en rendant souvent incroyable les choses les plus banales en le faisant patienter durant des jours entiers. Harri s'assit tranquillement à la table aux cotés de son oncle tandis que sa mère allait chercher à boire et que son frère Orion remonté en courant pour aller chercher son père et sa sœur.

_ Que fais-tu là Parrain ? _ demanda t-il n'y tenant plus.

Celui ci lui jeta un regard amusé.

_ Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? _

Harri s'insurgea, bien sur qu'il était content de le voir, comme toujours.

_ Non, enfin je veux dire oui ! Bien sur c'est juste que … _ Il s'arrêta en voyant que son parrain se moquait de lui. Son parrain savait toujours ce qu'il se passait, et il se doutait très bien que son père ne lui avait rien dit. Il soupira de s'être fait avoir.

_ Et bien Harri quelle façon de parler à ton parrain ! _ résonna une voix à un mètre d'eux.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux, l'un amusé l'autre furieux et gêné.

Sirius Black était là, grand et dans toute sa splendeur à jouer à son jeu favoris, taquiner son fils. Il salua son ami d'un sourire avant de s'affaler sur la chaise face à eux. Severus remercia Lily qui revenait en les entendant se chamailler, avec un service à thé à la main, et qui lui en avait servis une tasse. Elle prit place aux cotés de son époux et regarda affectueusement son fils qui grognait contre son père. Elle regarda son mari.

_ Chéri, tu ne pourrais pas le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui ? C'est son jour. _

Celui ci se contenta de lui caresser le bras affectueusement et de lui répondre amusé.

_ Justement, c'est le jour pour. _

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre une tasse à son fils assit face à elle.

_ Tiens Harri, je suis désolé, j'ai peur qu'il ne t'embête toute la journée. _

Celui-ci la remercia doucement tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son père qui échangé des regard amusé avec son parrain. Severus Rogue, son parrain, s'était semble t-il lié avec son père pour l'embêter chaque jour de son anniversaire, et ce depuis ses six ans. Mais cette année était spéciale, il venait d'avoir onze, cela signifié qu'il allait recevoir dans la journée une lettre l'informant de son entrée à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine, à savoir dans un mois tout juste. Harri rêvait depuis son enfance de pouvoir découvrir cette école où s'étaient rendus ses parents et son parrain. Il souhaitait également découvrir le monde magique de ses propres yeux, rencontrer des sorciers hors de sa famille et des Malefoy, il voulait également revoir son pays de naissance qu'ils avaient fuis des années auparavant lorsqu'il n'avait que cinq ans.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées il ne vit pas immédiatement la lettre jaunie que son parrain avait mis sous son nez. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de la saisir doucement. Il vit l'air enjouée de ses parents alors qu'il se tournait vers eux. Il regarda son parrain.

_ C'est … ? _

_ Je tenais à te la remettre en main propre, … de toute façon ta maison est introuvable même pour Poudlard. _ expliqua celui ci avec un demi-sourire.

Harri l'ouvrit alors enthousiasme avant de sentir un souffle contre son épaule. Il tomba littéralement nez à nez avec sa sœur qui s'était penché derrière son épaule. Celle-ci ressemblait fortement à leur mère elle avait également hérité de ses fossettes et de ses cheveux auburn, ses yeux eux brillaient d'une couleur vert émeraude, hérité selon le dire de leur parents de son grand père maternelle. Jenna sa cadette d'une année était la meilleure amie d'Harri, celui-ci n'ayant en réalité jamais eu d'autre ami que Drago il avait réellement passé l'entièreté de son enfance à jouer avec sa sœur. Et cela l'attristé de ne pouvoir faire sa rentrée avec elle mais elle ne pourrait pas le rejoindre avant l'année suivante.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour l'ouvrir ! _ grogna t-elle ne pouvant dissimuler son enthousiasme.

Harri obéis la laissant derrière lui et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il observa quelques instants l'écriture puis se mit à lire à haute voix.

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et

Sorciers

Cher Mr Black,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous

trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe

Harri hurle quasiment les derniers mots sous l'œil attendri de ses parents. Sa sœur lui pris ensuite des mains et commence à lire la liste des fournitures derrière la lettre.

Sirius frotte les cheveux de son fils en s'émerveillant avec celui-ci sur son entrée dans le monde des grands. Sa mère elle regardait avec fierté son garçon avant de se tourner vers sa fille qui l'appelait.

_ Maman, on ira quand au chemin de traverse ? _ demande celle-ci avec impatience.

Sa mère réfléchit quelques instants . Puis eut un petit sourire timide.

_ Nous n'irons pas avant quelques semaines. Je pense que nous irons avec les Malefoy. _

La fille sembla peser le pour et le contre d'une si longue attente puis décider finalement de se replonger dans la lecture de la lettre.

Son frère se mit à lire par-dessus son épaule.

_ Y'a autant de chose à avoir . _

Son père s'esclaffa en voyant le jeune homme parcourir la liste des livres avec impatience.

_ Et il n'y a pas tant de livres que ça ! Tu es sûr que la bibliothèque de Poudlard est aussi fourni ? _ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère, un peu inquiet.

_ Je te le promets. Tu auras bien besoin de sept années entières si tu veux pouvoir en lire peut-être le quart ! _ dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Le quart ? _ Répéta-t-il avec défi.

_ Lily arrête un peu, il passe déjà la moitié de sa vie à lire, va pas le convaincre de s'enfermer dans cette réserve avec cerbère ! _ dit son père avec un certain dépit.

Ce fut au tour de Lily.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Sirius je pense que ton fils aura aussi le temps de faire des bêtises ! Surtout s'il reste avec Drago ! _

Harrisson qui avait suivi l'échange de ses parents avec un petit sourire, habitué à cette discussion, fut ramené à la réalité par son parrain.

_ Harri, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne deviendras pas comme ton père ! _ lui dit-il avec tant de sérieux qu'Harrisson en fut déstabilisé, jusqu'à ce que son père n'intervienne.

_ Ohoh, et moi qui pensais que tu avais décidé de passer à autre chose, tu as toujours cette petite blague coincée entre les dents ! _ Dit Sirius en se penchant vers l'homme.

_ Petite blague qui aurait pu me conduire à la mort, aurait tu oublié ? Black ? _ dit-il avec un ton doucereux.

Harrisson connaissait déjà cette histoire, son père et son parrain lui avaient raconté des années auparavant. Bien qu'il ait du mal à l'imaginer, tous deux se détestait lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école. Son père aurait alors envoyé son parrain face à un loup-garou, un ancien ami de son père dont Harrisson entendait parfois parlé mais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Un autre jeune homme l'aurait alors sauvé de cette blague de mauvais goût. Mais cette fois Harrisson ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il lui semblait qu'il se nommait Potter ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ses parents n'en parlaient jamais. Ils ne devaient pas être amis. Parfois son père et son parrain se disputaient à cause de l'école mais étrangement ils se réconcilient très vite particulièrement en la présence de sa mère

Le bruit de la cheminée du salon coupa court à la dispute qui s'annonçait.

Personne ne se retourna tout de suite excepté Orion le cadet de la famille qui comme tout les enfants de 4 ans, faisait attention à chaque bruit qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard c'est flopée de têtes blondes qui déboulent dans la pièce.

Les Malefoy, car tel est leur nom, venaient d'entrer dans toute leur grâce dans la salle à manger. Lucius Malefoy est un haut employé du ministère ainsi que l'avocat de la famille Black depuis près de 10 ans. Narcissa Malefoy quant à elle est une belle jeune femme qui comme de nombreuses femmes appartenant à une famille de sang pur ne servait qu'à décorer et accompagner son mari lors de réceptions. Avec leur peau pâle et leurs cheveux d'un blond pur les Malefoy ressemblaient à des anges descendus du ciel, du moins pour Harri, si les anges avaient un visage ils auraient ceux des Malefoy.

Leur fils Drago était leur portait craché, et était aux yeux de ce qui le croisait lors de réceptions l'exemple même du parfait petit noble, et destiné à un grand avenir. Mais aux côtés de son meilleur ami il est tout autre. Un jeune homme plus espiègle dont le besoin de divertissement ce fait souvent ressentir. Leur amitié semblait tout aussi naturelle que celle de leurs pères. Là où Sirius Black était fonceur, sur de lui et joueur, tout comme Drago, Lucius lui était calme, posé et pragmatique tout comme le jeune Harrisson.

Lily et Narcissa quant à elle s'entendaient et se respectaient simplement sans pour autant être amies. Cela étant principalement dû aux origines moldu de Lily. Narcissa ne validant toujours pas le choix de son cousin, Sirius donc, sur son épouse. Mais son mari lui n'essayait pas de faire plus d'efforts que cela pour s'approcher de la jeune ne moldu, bien trop ancré dans ses principes de sang purs.

Harrisson et Drago disparurent tous deux bien-vite dans le jardin pour parler de tout ce qui les attendrait une fois à Poudlard. Leurs parents quant à eux s'installèrent tranquillement autour de la table tandis que les plus jeunes allaient rejoindre les plus grands dehors.

_ Que fais-tu là Severus ? _ demanda Lucius au professeur de potions de Poudlard.

_ Je suis venus porter la lettre de Poudlard à Harri. _ Répondit-t-il simplement.

_ Vraiment ? Nous nous ne l'avons pas encore reçu. _

_ Elles devraient arriver dans la journée. _

Lucius porta à ses lèvres le verre d'alcool que Lily venait de lui servir.

_ Harri devait être content ! _ fit remarquer Narcissa aux parents du jeune homme qui hochèrent la tête ravie.

Lucius reposa son verre avec délicatesse.

_ Il serait temps que vous lui expliquiez la situation. _

Les parents perdirent leur sourire.

_ Nous savons Lucius. _ Répondit simplement Lily en hochant la tête.

_ C'est vrai, il faudrait s'y mettre au plus tôt. D'autant que Dumbledore semble impatient de le connaître. _ ajouta Severus.

_ Et Potter ne restera pas s'en rien faire. D'autant que Steven sera à Poudlard cette année-là également. _

Tous échangèrent des regards sombres sans pour autant échanger un seul mot.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs sombres pensées par Harrisson et Drago qui revenaient du jardin les yeux emplis d'excitation et d'enthousiasme.

Drago allait parler lorsque Harrisson le coupa.

_ Il y a un problème ? _ demande-t-il

Son père se tourne vers lui et lui fait un petit sourire. Lily pose sa main sur le bras de son mari et hoche doucement la tête.

_ Harri, Drago, venez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît. Nous devons vous parler. _

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais obéirent.

_ Harri Chéri, écoutes … nous t'avons déjà parlé de Voldemort ? Le mage noir qui sévissait il y a de nombreuses années avant et peu après votre naissance. _

Le jeune homme opina. Sa mère hésita.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

Son père prit la relève.

_ Nous t'avons raconté qu'un garçon y était venu à bout alors qu'il n'était qu'enfant... _

Le jeune homme opina de nouveau commençant à craindre du résultat de cette discussion.

_ Eh bien, ...vois-tu … ce jeune homme … _

_ C'est Harri _ suggéra Drago.

Harrisson se tourna vers lui. Il grimaça. Il s'était vite douté de la cause de cette gêne soudaine de son père à s'exprimer.

Lily hocha la tête avant de saisir la main de son fils.

_ Harri, ce pour quoi nous te le disons c'est car dans notre monde, tu as une certaine notoriété... _

_ Je sais. _ le coupa le jeune homme.

Ses parents le regardèrent surpris.

_ Si vous ne vouliez pas que je le sache il aurait fallu enfermer Drago aussi ! _ dit-il avec un sourire.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune blond qui mal à l'aise afficha malgré tout un air de défi aux adultes.

Sirius eut un petit sourire. Mais le perdit bien vite.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais dans ce cas ? _

_ Pas grand-chose, juste que lorsque j'étais bébé ce mage noir à tenter de me tuer et qu'il n'a pas réussi et qu'il en est mort. Ou tout du moins qu'il a disparu. _

Ses parents hochèrent la tête.

_ Tu ne sais pas tout dans ce cas. _ Fit remarquer Severus.

Les deux parents se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Il vaut mieux tout lui dire vous ne pensez pas . _

Sirius soupire mais hoche la tête, bien vite imité par Lily. Elle se retourne vers son fils.

_ Peut-être que l'on devrait les laisser entre eux pour cela. _ Suggère Narcissa à son mari.

Lily la retint.

_ Non restez, tout le monde est au courant ici de toute façon, excepté Drago évidemment. _

_ Comme vous voulez ! _ répondit-elle en cherchant l'approbation de son cousin. Approbation qu'elle reçut bien vite de celui-ci.

_ Harri. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que, lorsque tu as vaincu Voldemort... _ commença-t-elle avec un léger frisson. Celui-ci hoche la tête, l'incitant à continuer. _ Tu n'étais pas Harrisson Black. _ Acheva-t-elle.

La chute de sa phrase pris au dépourvu Harrisson qui en devint muette.

_ Qui était-il dans ce cas? _ demanda Drago qui reçut un regard de remerciement de son ami.

_ Tu te nommais Harry Potter. _

_ Harry Potter ? _ Répéta-t-il en recouvrant un peu sa voix.

_ Oui. Tu étais le fils de James Potter un de mes anciens amis... _

Harrisson le regarda médusé.

_ Mais alors...je ne suis pas ton fils... _ demanda-t-il sous le regard triste de son père.

_ Biologiquement parlant non. Mais lorsque je le suis devenu, je l'ai fait en t'adoptant par la sang._ _ Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ce James Potter? _ demanda Drago

_ Il est mort ? _ demanda Harrisson

Lily secoua la tête.

_ Non, il...lorsque Sirius et moi t'avons emmené, aucun de nous ne savait que tu étais le réel survivant. Ils ne l'ont compris qu'en fouillant dans les souvenirs de l'autre témoin de la scène lorsque celui-ci fut plus grand. Cela dura plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tous deux 5 ans. À ce moment ils se rendirent compte que tu étais le vrai survivant. Nous avons eu peur que l'on t'enlève à nous, alors on s'est enfui ici. _ Raconta sa mère.

Harrisson déglutit difficilement. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

_ Et ma mère... qui est-ce ? _ demanda-t-il timidement.

Lily eut un petit sourire.

_ Moi... _dit-elle tout aussi timidement en jetant un regard triste à son mari par-dessus son épaule.

Ce fut probablement à ce moment-là qu'Harrisson se rendit compte d'à quel point ses parents s'aimaient l'un l'autre. Harrisson n'avait connu aucun autre couple que celui de ses parents si ce n'est celui de Narcissa et Lucius qui n'était jamais affectif l'un envers l'autre. Mais il remarquait les regards qu'il se lançait l'un l'autre et l'affection qui se décelait dans certains de leurs gestes. Ses parents eux étaient tout le temps ainsi. Comme un besoin de toujours se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient comme s'ils allaient être séparés d'un instant à l'autre. Ce n'était pas de la crainte ou simplement un jeu comme l'avait longtemps pensé Harrisson, non, c'était du profit. Il avait dû s'aimer durant longtemps en secret pour vouloir autant en profiter même durant près de 10 années entières.

Harrisson fut fier durant un instant d'avoir permis à ce couple d'être ensemble.

Mais un autre sentiment le rattrapa, de la curiosité et un peu de peur. Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils dû fuir la maison de Potter, et pourquoi son père biologique n'avait-il jamais essayait de le contacter. Et surtout que lui voulait Voldemort . Pourquoi avait-il voulu le tuer ?

Mais aucune de ses questions ne trouverait de réponse. Du moins pas ce jour-là.

Si tout découvrir sur ses origines le chamboulait. Harrisson voyait bien que ses parents étaient eux-mêmes chamboulés par leurs aveux. Tous avaient besoin de réfléchir tranquillement.

Severus détourna alors la conversation, faisant taire un Drago très curieux, sur les futurs cours des deux enfants. La fin de la journée se conclut ainsi sans grandes découvertes.


	2. Chapitre 2 le chemin de traverse

**Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de traverse**

« Harri ! Tu te dépêches oui ? » Harri jeta un regard vers son meilleur ami qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un air impatient sur le visage.

« Je ne trouve pas ma cape, Orion me l'a caché tout à l'heure et je n'arrive plus à mettre la main dessus. »

Le blond entra à son tour dans la pièce.

« Ben fait la venir par la magie alors ! »

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai essayé au moins vingts fois ! » dit il en s'abaissant pour regarder sous son lit.

Le blond ouvrit l'armoire de son ami et tira une autre cape de là.

« Prend celle là on cherchera l'autre en rentrant ! On aura qu'a demander à ma mère de l'appeler. »

Le jeune homme soupira mais saisi la cape émeraude que lui tendait son ami. En bas leurs pères respectifs les appelés ils se précipitèrent donc pour les rejoindre.

Sirius se tourna vers son fils.

« Alors t'as trouvais ta cape ? »

Le jeune homme tiqua.

« Je le savais. C'était impossible qu'Orion ai réussis à dissimuler ma cape à la magie tout seul ! »

Le père du jeune homme fit un petit sourire innocent.

« Que veut tu dire fiston ? »

Le garçon allait répondre mais se retint en voyant sa mère arriver avec sa cadette.

« T'es bizarrement habillé Jella. » fit remarquer son frère en la regardant portant une robe mauve à manche courte, qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

« C'est la robe de maman ! » dit elle fièrement. « elle la portait le jour de sa première visite au chemin de traverse ! »

« Elle est pas un peu vieille ? » demanda Drago en détaillant le col en dentelle.

« Que sous entend tu Drago ? Que je suis vieille. »

Le jeune rougit et commença à bégayer.

« Non, non … bien sur que non, je voulais ... »

Sirius explosa de rire devant son air effrayé.

« Ranges tes griffes Lily la tigresse. Elle lui va très bien. Cependant … »

Lily la tigresse était un surnom que Sirius avait donné à Lily lorsqu'ils étaient eux même à Poudlard il y a des années de cela.

« Cependant ? » demanda Lily avec suspicion. Il la pris par l'épaule et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille ce qui la fit exploser de rire à son tour. Chose que Harrisson ne voyait que rarement en présence des Malefoy à l'exception de Drago. Il interrogea sa mère du regard mais elle lui fit seulement un petit sourire en retour et se tourna vers son mari.

« Papa poule » dit elle seulement avant de prendre la main de sa fille et de l'amener près de la cheminée. « Prête ? » La jeune fille acquiesça puis saisi la poudre verte que lui tendait sa mère.

Harrisson les regarda faire avec intérêt. Il sentit un long sentiment d'excitation l'envahir. Il allait enfin avoir le droit de se rendre dans le monde. Rencontrer d'autre personnes, voir d'autres lieux. Il serra sa cape contre lui en voyant sa cadette et sa mère disparaître dans la cheminée à travers un rideau de flammes vertes. Il sentit alors la main de son père lui frotter les cheveu et se poser contre sa nuque. Son père lui fit un sourire.

« Prêt ? »

Harrisson se retourna vers la cheminé après avoir jetait un regard vers celui ci. Il hocha la tête.

Il commença à faire un pas vers la cheminée lorsqu'il se sentit tirer en arrière.

« Écoute moi fiston, ce qui t'attend la dehors n'est pas aussi enchanteur et sécurisé qu'on pourrait le croire. Ta mère et moi nous serons évidemment là pour toi mais nous ne seront pas forcement en permanence à tes cotés. » Harri se tourna vers son père et lui sourit.

« Je sais, ... »

« Le monde dont nous t'avons protégé, … fais y attention à toi. »

Il allait repartir lorsqu'il fut de nouveau arrêté. Par Lucius Malefoy cette fois.

« Juste un chose Harry, nous l'avons également dit à Drago mais, il serait bien d'éviter de révéler ton identité à qui que ce soit, l'avantage que personne ne t'ai vu toutes ces années et que personne ne connaît ton apparence. Donc, soit discret, à Poudlard nous n'y pourrons rien mais au moins faisons nos course discrètement aujourd'hui. »

Harrisson hocha la tête.

« Entendu mon oncle je ne dirais pas qui je suis. »

Lucius lui sourit puis lui tendit lui même la poudre de cheminette. Harrisson la saisi avec un sourire et entra dans l'âtre.

« A tout de suite. » Et il jeta la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds en dictant distinctement « chemin de traverse ». Il se sentit soudain partir à travers d'immense flammes vertes.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux sa mère l'incitait à sortir de l'âtre au plus vite. Il la rejoignit dehors et la vit le nettoyer en un coup. Surprit il vit alors que sa mère avait dissimulé son apparence sous une longue cape noire. Il supposa que s'était également une sécurité pour éviter que tout le monde la reconnaisse.

Sa sœur avait attaché ses cheveux également pour ne pas rappeler ceux de Lily aux yeux de ses possibles anciens camarades de classe. Drago arriva peu après et eu droit à un nettoyage rapide tout comme Harri peu avant. Il enfila la cape et incita son ami à en faire de même. Obéissant, Harri enfila sa cape au moment où Lucius entrait dans la cheminée à son tour. Il avait était décidé que Le groupe se séparerait en deux pour plus de discrétion. Harry et Drago iraient avec Sirius et Lucius pour chercher leurs livres et leurs uniformes. Tandis que Lily irait seule avec sa cadette chercher les fournitures de potions, et autres objets, dont des malles et de quoi écrire. Et qu'ils se retrouveraient devant le magasin de Mr Ollivander pour acheter les baguettes.

Ainsi une fois Sirius arrivé le petit groupe se sépara à l'ouverture du passage.

Lucius proposa de commencer par les uniformes et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la boutique de Mrs Guipure. Sur la route Sirius raconta à son fils et son « neveu » qu'autrefois l'un de ses camarades de classes était fou amoureux de l'apprentie vendeuse de l'époque. Qui s'avère être la nouvelle Mrs Guipure. Ils entrèrent en fanfare dans la boutique pour se retrouver nez à nez avec des personnes qu'ils ne pensaient pas croiser de si tôt. Harrisson regarda son père se renfrogner et se placer devant lui discrètement, il échangea un regard avec Drago un peu surprit.

« Black ! Quelle surprise ! » fit une voix doucereuse bien que l'ont pouvait y percevoir la réelle surprise du locuteur. Ce fut cependant Lucius qui répondit à la voix. Tout en répondant aux interrogations des deux garçons.

« Potter. » le salua t-il. « On devrait revenir plus tard Sirius. » dit il en se tournant vers le brun.

Sirius hocha la tête et commença à se retourner.

« Depuis quand tu obéis aussi sagement aux mangemorts Sirius ? » demanda le fameux Potter.

Sirius s'arrêta face à Harri qui fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna avec colère.

« Oh oh aurais-je touché un point sensible ? » demanda Potter.

Harri ne voyait pas son visage et fut tenté par la curiosité de le regarder mais il savait qu'il vaudrait mieux que son père biologique ne le voit pas.

« Potter tu n'es pas gêné d'accuser les gens sans preuve. » Il eu un ricanement rappelant fortement celui de son parrain à Harrisson. « Tu as toujours était ainsi ! Fermé d'esprit »

Potter tiqua car il commença à s'énerver.

« Moi ? Juger sans savoir ? Tu as toujours était bien plus fermé d'esprit que moi, mais comment cela aurait il put en être autrement ? Fils de mangemorts. »

Sirius se retourna au moment où il sentit Harri sursauter en s'accrochant à son manteau.

« Harri ... » murmura t-il.

« Qu'as tu dit ? » demanda Potter, il commença à s'approcher mais fut retenu par Malefoy qui sortit sa baguette.

« Je t'ai laissé blablater Sirius parce que c'était Potter mais maintenant ça suffit, on s'en va. »

Sirius quitta son fils du regard pour regarder le blond. Il hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison, ne perdons pas de temps avec le passé. » Il saisi son fils par l'épaule et le poussa en dehors de la pièce en ayant juste le temps d'entendre Potter crier.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours le cacher, je sais que c'est Harry, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le voir ! »

Une fois la porte fermé Lucius jura silencieusement.

« De tous les jours, de toutes les heures et de tout les magasins ils devaient choisir les mêmes que nous ! » Il se tourna vers le brun qui tenait toujours fermement Harri par l'épaule et semblait vouloir l'écarter le plus possible de ce magasin. Les deux Malefoy les suivirent donc silencieusement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut finalement Drago qui rompit le silence.

« Père, qu'est ce qu'un mangemort ? »

Son père fit une légère moue en entendant la question.

« Quelque chose dont on ne parlera pas ici. »

Drago hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot.

« Papa ? Jusqu'où on va comme ça? » demanda Harrisson.

« Il faut que je vois Lily immédiatement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve seule face à lui. »

Harri fut tenté de demander qui était lui avant de se rappeler du lien qui avait uni Lily à son géniteur.

Il écarta la main de son père de son épaule qui le regarda surpris.

« Allons-y, mais arrête de me tenir je ne vais pas m'envoler. Tu me fais mal. »

« Désolé... » marmonna t-il en reprenant sa marche rapide.

Lucius marmonné qu'ils allaient prendre du retard dans les couses s'ils la cherché mais sembla respecter la volonté de son ami et le suivit donc à travers la foule.

Ils mirent bien une vingtaines de minutes à atteindre le magasin de potions à cause de la foule.

« Harri, Sirius ? Que faites vous là tout les deux? »

Sirius regarda autour de lui.

« Vous avez étais reconnu ? »

Sirius se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête.

« On est tombé sur James en entrant dans le magasin de Guipure. Je savais qu'on aurait du se renseigner sur son jour de venue ».

« Est ce que tu vas bien ? A t-il vu Harri ? »

« Non, heureusement Sirius l'a caché cependant il était au courant que Harri était avec nous. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se mette à nous chercher. » expliqua Lucius

Lily commença à réfléchir.

« Vous auriez du rentrer directement, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il approche Harri. »

Harri grogna à ce moment là. Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui.

« Harri ? »

« Arrêtez de parler de moi alors que je suis juste devant vous et puis qu'est ce qu'il pourrait me faire au juste s'il me trouve ? Vous avez peur de quoi ? Et puis ...»

« Harri ... » tenta Lily

« ...et puis pourquoi vous avez besoin de vous cacher ? Il n'a aucun droit sur moi ou maman, je croyais que Papa m'avais adopté par le sang... où alors vous avez peur qu'il me parle ? De quoi ? ... »

« … Harri ... » tenta son père.

« … Ça a un rapport avec cette histoire de mangemorts ? Je comprend rien ! » explosa Harri.

Drago s'approcha de son ami.

« Mangemorts ? » dit Lily avec surprise. « Qu'avez vous donc raconté aux enfants vous deux ? » demanda soudain Lily en se tournant vers les deux adultes.

Lucius se renfrogna fâché d'être disputé par la jeune femme. Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

« Lily, … ce n'est pas nous, c'est Potter, il a traité Lucius de mangemort du coup les enfants s'interrogent. »

« Vous êtes resté discuté avec lui ? » dit-elle effaré

« Nous disputer plus précisément. » précisa Lucius.

Lily soupira simplement.

« Je savais que j'aurais du suivre le conseil de Severus et le laisser emmener les enfants faire leurs courses lui même. Ça aurait été moins risqué. »

« Non Lily maintenant il est temps qu'on ressorte. Et qu'on montre que nous sommes toujours là, ça commence discrètement ici puis ensuite ça continuera tant que les enfants seront à Poudlard. »

« Je sais ... mais »

« Il a raison Lily, ce n'est pas le moment de se cacher maintenant il faut attaquer avant qu'ils ne commencent à tous vous attaquer. »

Lily hocha la tête à l'avocat avant de sentir le regard de son fils et son ami sur elle.

« Hum … les mangemorts étaient les … les hommes de mains de Voldemort durant la guerre avant la chute de celui ci il y a 10 ans. » dit elle timidement.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Mais pourquoi à t-il traité Père de mangemort ? »

Lily sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre. Comment expliquer la situation à des enfants.

« hum, … et bien, James à toujours était ainsi … il ne connaît pas les gens et il juge, le plus souvent dès qu'une personne venait à la maison de Serpentard ou d'une famille de serpentards il les considéré comme tel. Alors comme Lucius ou Severus s'y trouvait il les traité de Mangemorts. »

Les deux enfant hochèrent la tête bien qu'un peu surpris.

Lily leur sourit puis se redressa.

« Bon continuons ensemble dans ce cas. »

Sirius hocha la tête avant de l'attirer à elle rapidement.

« Et bien Sirius t'avais peur que je m'enfuis ? » Il ne répondit rien et elle se contenta de sourire tristement. Probablement en avait il eu réellement peur.


	3. Chapitre 3 le chemin de traverse 2

**Chapitre 3 : le chemin de traverse partie deux**

Lily mena donc le petit groupe hors du du magasin où ils s'étaient isolés, elle tendit les ustensiles qu'elle avait trouvait au deux jeunes hommes qui s'empressèrent de les mettre dans leurs bourses que Sirius avait agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin de livre dans l'espoir de finir au plus tôt ces courses ils soupirèrent de soulagement de ne voir qu'une ou deux familles fouinant dans les étagères pleines de poussières. Lily vit son fils disparaître bien vite derrière des livres empilés avec son ami. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils voulaient aller discuter discrètement de ce qu'elle leur avait dit à l'écart de leurs oreilles. Elle se tourna vers les deux pères qui discuté à voix basse, ils se turent en la voyant approcher.

« Je pense que l'on devrait se rendre chez Mme Guipure au plus vite, ils ne doivent plus y être maintenant. » fit remarquer Lucius.

Lily hocha la tête au même moment que son mari.

« Bon achetons vite ces manuels. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. » dit Sirius avec un sourire qui se voulait railleur. Lily sourit doucement puis partit à la recherche de sa cadette qui avait rejoins les garçons devant une étagère de livre d'enchantement de troisième année.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites les enfants ? »

« On regarde juste, tante Lily. »

Harri lisait les titre des manuels scolaires avant de se tourner vers sa mère avec un sourire ravit.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Je suis désolé Harri mais on va devoir se dépêcher, … ne t'en fait pas la où tu iras tu ne manqueras pas de livre, et puis tu auras le temps de lire tout ceux là les années suivantes ! »

Le jeune fit une petite moue mais hocha la tête devant l'air contrit de sa mère.

« Est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'amener mes propres livres à Poudlard ? » demanda t-il en sortant la liste de fourniture de sa poche.

Sirius soupira lourdement en arrivant derrière sa femme tandis que celle-ci eu un petit rire.

« Tu vois comment il devint avec toi ? Il ne fait que lire ! » soupira Sirius de façon dramatique.

Lily se tourna vers celui ci.

« Avec moi ? Vraiment ? ... » elle se tourna vers son fils avec un sourire.

« On va te préparer une mallette juste pour tes livres Harri, ne t'en fait pas tu pourras emmener ce que tu voudras ! »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de soupirer en voyant le sourire de son meilleur ami.

« Oh non, sérieusement j'espère que tu compte pas faire que ça de tes journées. Je te rappelle qu'on sera à Poudlard y'aura plein d'autre chose à faire ! »

Harri lui sourit.

« Je sais, et je t'ai déjà promit que j'aurais du temps pour toi ! »

Drago soupira.

« Ah-ah on dirais une épouse jalouse Drago ! » dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux gominés du blondinet.

« Argh, oncle Sirius arrête ! »

Drago tenta de remettre en place ses cheveux jusque la soigneusement coiffés alors que son père arrivé.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit que l'on se dépêché … »

« Désolé oncle Lucius, on arrive. » dit la jeune Jella en s'approchant de son oncle. « Harri veut emmener toute sa bibliothèque à Poudlard ! »

Le lord haussa un sourcil en entendant les mots de la jeune fille.

« Il serait temps que tu prennes exemple sur Harri, Drago. » lui dit son père.

Drago soupira d'avantage sous les rires de Harri.

« Père ... » marmonna t-il

Une fois la petite troupe sortie de la librairie ils prirent tous la route du tailleur pour enfin commander ces uniformes. Ils entrèrent tous dans le magasin sans exception et furent accueillit par la rondouillarde Mrs Guipure avec un grand sourire.

« Sirius ! Lily ! Quelle surprise, je ne pensais pas vous voir. »

Harri vit son oncle hausser un sourcil devant la dame. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait du les entendre plus tôt. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venu en entendant les éclats de voix ?

« Mr Malefoy bienvenu. J'ai reçu la cape que vous m'avez commandez la semaine dernière. »

Le lord hocha la tête puis il poussa son fils d'un bras vers la tailleuse.

« Mr Malefoy, Mr Black, je suppose que vous êtes ici pour vos uniformes venez je vais prendre vos mesures de ce pas. » Alors qu'elle faisait monter les deux jeunes sorciers sur les marches. « Vous recevrez le tout d'ici trois jours, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus vite mais je suis débordé avec les commandes dernièrement. Comment allez vous vous deux ? Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne vous vois plus ! Vous êtes donc bien marié ? Comment vont vos amis ? Je m'attendais bien à vous voir un jour mais là … ! D'ailleurs quelle age à la petite ? » Mrs Guipure enchaînait les question en attendant pas bien longtemps la réponse ne laissant le temps à Sirius et Lily, que de répondre par des monosyllabes. Plus amusé qu'autre chose Lily tenta de faire la conversation à la tailleuse avec difficulté tandis que son mari observait les allers et venus des sorciers et familles dans la rue. Guettant probablement le moindre signe suspect ou le moindre visage familier.

Harri quitta le magasin avec un sentiment de délivrance.

Mme Guipure n'étais pas violente, clairement loin de là, mais elle avait obligé le jeune Black à rester bien cinq minutes les bras tendu devant le miroir. Il avait du attendre que Drago finisse pour pouvoir enfin passer et Mme Guipure qui n'arrêtait pas de parler avec sa mère le faisait patienter entre chaque vérification. S'étirant de tout son long, il suivit calmement le groupe qui se dirigé vers le magasin d'Ollivander. Drago qui était resté à ses coté échangea un regard complice avec lui. L'excitation commençait à le prendre. Enfin il allait avoir sa propre baguette.

Le magasin de Mr Ollivander était l'un des premier que l'on apercevait en entrant sur le chemin de traverse, Harri l'avait vu à l'aller et il savait que son père avait fait exprès de les y amener à la fin juste pour le faire trépigner d'impatience durant tout le long. D'autant plus qu'il était certain que comme ça qu'ils ne traîneraient pas trop longtemps chez le libraire car il savait que si Harri aimait encore plus une chose que les livres c'était bien la magie.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le magasin avec un sourire. Ils furent accueillit par un grand cri de la part du vendeur qui se trouvait être Ollivander lui même. Probablement était il surpris de voir arriver Sirius et Lily dans son magasin.

« Mr Black ! Et Mrs Potter ! »

Un peu surprise Lily lui fit un sourie contrit.

« C'est Black maintenant ! »

« oh-oh ! Je vois, excusez moi, je crois bien que je ne me tiens pas assez au courant de l'actualité. »

Il appellait des racontars l'actualité pensa Harri avant d'approcher du vendeur avec son ami.

« Bien bien mais … alors tu dois être Harry Black dans ce cas ! »

Harri hocha la tête un peu surpris qu'un inconnu l'appelle par son surnom.

« Commençons donc par le jeune Black ! » dit il en prenant Harri par le bras et le tira jusqu'à son comptoir. Harri haussa les épaule contrit face au regard vexé de son ami devant le favoritisme flagrant du vendeur de baguette.

« bien bien ! Voyons donc ce que nous avons pour vous Mr Black ! Vous êtes ? »

« Hum, droitier ! » dit Harri en tendant sa main droite. Le vieux vendeur s'empressa de mesurer avant de se précipiter vers ses étagères pour en extraire une logue baguette noir.

« bois de chêne, crin de licorne, 28,5 cm. » Harri saisi doucement la baguette et fit un léger mouvement de la main avant de voir exploser un vase à coté de lui.

« Bien visé Harri, un mètre plus près et s'était la tête de ce cher Ollivander. » ria t-il

« Sirius laisse le tranquille tu veux ! »

Harri foudroya son père du regard après avoir rendu sa baguette à Ollivander.

« Bon bon, voyons celle ci ! » dit le magasin en revenant cette fois avec une baguette clair bine plus fine que la précédente.

Harri la pris en main et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une bourrasque se déchaîne autour d'eux.

« Entendu entendu ! » dit Ollivander en arrachant presque la baguette d'Harry des mains de celui ci.

Il fit ainsi des allers retours entre l'arrière boutique et le comptoir. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, minutes durant lesquelles Harri sentait la crainte monter et que ses parents tentaient d'apaiser, Ollivander revint avec une baguette, l'air soucieux.

« Surprenant, ce serait réellement surprenant mais après tout... »

Harri saisi la baguette qui laissa alors échapper une douce chaleur au contact de sa main.

Lily vint prendre son fils dans ses bras.

« Tu vois mon chéri tu n'avais pas à t'en faire autant ! » Harri rougit mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant, il serrait sa nouvelle baguette dans ses mains.

Sirius et Jella les rejoignirent et ce premier frotta fortement les cheveux de son fils pour le féliciter.

Jella voulu regarder la baguette et l'arracha des mains de son frère.

Celui ci allait réagir lorsqu'il fut interrompit par Lucius qui demanda les références de la baguette.

« Et bien, bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm. »

« Plume de Phénix? » répéta Lucius surprit.

« Je pense que vous l'aurez compris. Le phénix qui à donné la plus à cette baguette en a également donné une autre, et cette autre ce trouve être celle qui à terrorisé le monde de la magie des années auparavant. »

« Voldemort. » murmura Sirius de sorte qu'Harry ne l'entende pas.

Harri regardait sa baguette légèrement gêné.

« Il ne faut pas faire cet air là Mr Black, après tout celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom à fait de grande choses, terribles certes mais de grandes choses. … bien et si on passait à vous Mr Malefoy ? »

Drago surprit par les révélations du vieux vendeur de baguette s'en était même oublié et se tourna surprit vers le vendeur.

« De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ? »

« Je suis droitier. » dit il en tendant le bras à son tour.

Ollivander saisi son mètre mesureur et se mit au travail. Cinq baguettes plus tard, Drago trouvait son bonheur. Aubépine, poil de licorne, 10 pouces de long.

Les deux amis repartaient donc ravis de la boutique commentant les nombreux objets qu'ils avaient mutuellement fait explosé durant les recherches de la baguette adéquat.

Ils purent finalement se diriger vers la sortie tous ensemble bien que discrètement alors qu'Harrisson entré dans la cheminée Sirius disparu pour retourner sur le chemin de traverse.


	4. Chapitre 4 Le voyage vers Poudlard

**Chapitre 4 : Un voyage des plus instructif**

Harri et Drago sont installés dans le canapé du salon des Black depuis quelques minutes déjà et fixent la cheminée avec fascination. Sirius lui tente d'échapper à la cinquième vérification des bagages que son épouse tient à faire. Celle ci est en effet morte d'inquiétude qu'ils oublient quelque chose, comme si cela risquait de gâcher les sept années d'étude à Poudlard de Harri s'il oubliait de prendre une brosse à dent. Les affaires de Drago se trouvaient devant la cheminée que les garçons fixaient avec intérêt depuis près de trois heures après que Lucius Malefoy ait déposé son fils chez les Black pour se rendre au ministère. Loin de se formaliser d'avoir était mis de coté par ces parents en un tel jour, Drago profite du fait qu'il était bien plus libre loin de son père, chez son meilleur ami. Depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvé dans le salon quelques heures plus tôt les garçons n'avaient fait que parler de ce qui les attendaient, mais plus le temps avançait et que l'heure H approchait plus ils se plongeaient dans un mutisme empreint d'excitation dont personne ne semblait pouvoir les tirer. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivé des parents de Harri, les bagages de celui ci flottant devant eux, et se chamaillant à voix basse, bien que l'on comprit que Sirius affirmé à Lily qu'ils pourront envoyer à Harri tout ce qu'il aurait pu oublier via un hibou.

_ Prêt ?_ Demanda Sirius avec un sourire en allant chercher la poudre de cheminette.

Il tendit la chouette du nom de Sniffle, qu'il avait offert pour son entrée à Poudlard, à son fils avant de rétrécir la valise de celui ci. Il en fit de même avec celle de Drago avant de tendre la valise miniature à celui-ci. Drago n'avait pas de chouette car il n'en avait pas besoin, il utiliserait celle de son ami en cas de nécessité et serait en contact avec son père avec la chouette de celui ci.

Lily proposé à son mari de passer la première car elle passerait plus inaperçus que lui au début.

Elle prit la main de son cadet et l'emmena avec elle dans la cheminette. Une fois que celle ci eurent disparus en prononçant les mots "voix 9 3/4" Sirius proposa à Drago de suivre, puis ce fut Harri, sa cadette et finalement Sirius ferma la marche.

Évidemment le plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu. A l'instant où Lily posa un pied sur le quai, une ancienne amie de Poudlard avec qui elle n'avait plus eu de contact la reconnu et courut à sa rencontre suivi par son mari, un serdaigle d'une année supérieur si Lily s'en souvenait bien, puis de la famille Weasley au complet qui évidemment ne passa pas inaperçus et provoqua un immense brouhaha tout autour d'eux. Lily tachait de protéger ses enfants derrière elle. Drago prit le petit Orion dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe et le remis dans ceux de Harri une fois celui ci fut arrivé. L'attroupement qui s'était créé autour d'eux gênait particulièrement ce dernier qui se tenait fermement à son frère dissimulé entre sa cadette qui les avaient rejoins, sa mère et son ami. Finalement la foule se tue au grand plaisir de la famille Black qui commençait à craindre de se faire piétiner si cela continué ainsi.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez à ma famille ? _ Demanda Sirius Black en se plaçant derrière sa femme et en posant une main sur son épaule et sur celle de son fils derrière celle-ci.

Le brouhaha qui s'était tut repris doucement, Harri perçus de "Sirius Black" ou alors des "ils sont vraiment marié ?" et il entendit même certaine personne s'interroger sur pourquoi l'un de ses enfants était blond comme un Malefoy. Harri et Drago ricanèrent à cette dernière mais s'arrêtèrent vite en voyant la masse s'agglutiner autour d'eux de plus en plus vite.

Harri vit son père sortir sa baguette et écarter la foule d'un mouvement.

_ Comment tu as fait ça ? _ Demanda son fils.

Sirius lui répondit d'un sourire mystérieux, le même qu'il lui servait lorsque son père faisait une blague à sa mère sans qu'elle ne le remarque au premier abord.

Sirius saisi sa fille et son neveu par les épaules et les poussa vers le train pour les intimer à se dépêcher de partir. Tout le monde avança donc le plus rapidement possible, au milieu de la petite troupe, Harri remarqua son père servir des regards et des sourires moqueurs à leurs assaillants.

Une fois arrivé devant l'un des compartiments Lily enlaça son fils et son neveu puis laissa la place à ses deux cadets qui affirmés attendre avec impatience les lettres de ceux ci pour tout leur raconter. Sirius lui enlaça son neveu puis pris son fils dans ses bras.

_ Désolé Harrisson, ... _ Harry leva les yeux vers lui _ le début risque de pas être très drôle... j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas mais... _

Harri lui sourit.

_ T'en fais pas ça va aller, je vous écrirez souvent et puis il y aura Drago et Parrain sera là aussi. Enfin tout va bien se passer ! _ Dit il avant de s'écarter de son père

Sirius hocha la tête puis embrassa le garçon sur le front avant de le pousser vers le wagon. Harri reçu un dernier baisé de sa mère puis monta à la suite de son ami.

Les deux jeunes gens tachèrent de trouver un compartiment vide dans lequel ils s'enfermèrent comme leur avait conseillé de faire Lucius tant que le train n'avait pas démarré.

Face à face les garçons regardaient les familles s'agglutiner autour des anciens et futurs élèves. Drago s'aperçut certains enfants de ces connaissance et servis quelques sourires à travers la fenêtre. Harri lui restait assis loin de la fenêtre et un livre ente les mains. Celles-ci étaient tant crispées qu'elles laissaient deviner son appréhension. Drago pouvait très facilement le comprendre. Harri avait toujours vécu dans ce minuscule village au nord de la France avec ces parents et n'avait jamais était habitué à cette célébrité à laquelle il allait devoir faire face.

Au bout d'une demie heure le train démarra finalement. Harri avait posé son livre et se contenté de regarder les familles saluer le train qui emmenait leurs enfants. Il aperçus sur le bout du quai sa sœur et sa mère qui lui envoyèrent un baiser et le sourire encourageant de son père.

_ Quel histoire. Je sens que ça va être fatigant si ça se passe comme ça durant sept ans. _ dit Drago en prenant place face à Harri qui se tournait vers lui.

_ Les gens vont bien finir par se lasser. _ dit il avec espoir.

Alors que Drago haussait les épaules quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harri la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette et celle ci s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon aux joues rondes qui pâlit en voyant Drago. Celui ci se redressa sur la banquette et haussa un sourcil.

_ On peut t'aider Londubat ? _ dit il froidement.

Le jeune garçon commençait à bégayer et commença à refermer la porte quand Harri vit sa valise et l'arrêta.

_ Attend. Tu voulais t'installer avec nous ? Il n'y a aucun problème. _ Dit-il à Londubat qui jeta un regard à Drago qui soupira.

_ Entre c'est bon. _ Dit le blond en soupirant.

Sniffle se fit entendre en hululent avec entrain en voyant le jeune garçon tirer sa grosse malle derrière lui avec un petite sourire timide.

_ Je voudrais pas déranger. _

Harri lui sourit et sortit sa baguette ce qui fit s'arrêter Londubat, Drago ricana.

_ Je vais pas te jeter de sort, je vais juste t'aider à monter ta valise. _ Dit Harri en se levant et en pointant sa baguette vers la fameuse valise. Celle ci s'éleva du sol alors que Harri lançait son sort.

Londubat regarda la valise s'élever vers le porte bagage au dessus de lui.

_ Tu es un deuxième année ? _ demanda t-il en se tournant vers Harri qui le regarda surpris.

_Euh ... non. _ répondis t-il hésitant, pas certain de la question de son interlocuteur.

_ C'est fou, il parait que ce sort ne s'apprend qu'en première année ! _ expliqua t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'Harri un peu plus à l'aise.

_ C'est parce que j'ai apprit la théorie à la maison, et ensuite mon père m'a apprit les mouvements de baguettes principaux pour que je profite de ma première année tranquillement. Il parait qu'elle va être difficile. _ dit-il en se passa la main derrière le crane.

_ Je te le fais pas dire. _ intervint Drago que Londubat semblait avoir oublié ce qui le fit sursauter.

Harri ria un peu en pensant à ce qui l'attendait il se retourna vers Londubat.

_ Comment tu t'appelle ? _ demanda Harri

_ Lon...Londubat. _ Bégaya t-il

Harri ria un peu en se penchant.

_ T'as pas de prénom ?_ Londubat rougit et baissa la tête.

_ Neville. _

Harri se demanda s'il était censé le connaître, Londubat était un nom qui lui était familier.

_Vous vous connaissez ? _ demanda t-il en se tournant vers Drago.

Celui ci haussa les épaules.

_ On s'est déjà croisé à certaines fêtes du nouvel an. Sa grand mère est une sang pure de premier ordre. _ Harri avait souvent entendu son ami parler de ''sang pur'' sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Drago se sentait obligé de la préciser à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait de quelqu'un. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé mais se douté que c'était du au père de celui ci. L'oncle d'Harri, Lucius, était en effet très attaché à ce qu'il nomme la ''pureté'' du sang, il s'agissait d'ailleurs d'un des rares sujets qui faisait polémique lorsque Sirius et lui l'abordé.

_ Moi c'est Harrisson. _ dit il en se retournant vers Neville qui n'avait rien ajouté après l'intervention de Drago. Celui releva la tête d'un coup en entendant son nom.

_ Black ? _ murmura t-il

Harri lui fit un petit sourire appréhendant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre car il passa rapidement de Harri à Drago et inversement.

_ Tu es celui qui s'est débarrassé de tu sais qui ? _

Harri fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu veux parler de Voldemort ? _ demanda t-il pas certains qu'ils parlent de la même personne.

Neville pâlit et jeta un regard autour de lui.

_ Il ne faut pas dire son nom ! _ dit il plaquant sa main contre sa joue.

Harri haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard interrogatif vers Drago qui haussa les épaules.

_ Une idée débile des opposants du seigneur des ténèbres avant sa mort. _ dit-il simplement.

_ Pas du tout ! _ s'insurgea Neville _ Vous savez qui avait lancé un sortilège sur tout le Royaume Uni qui l'informé quand quelqu'un prononçait son nom et envoyé alors des mangemorts le tuer ! _ affirma Neville en ponctuant sa phrase de grand geste. Une fois qu'il eu finit de hurler Neville se mit à fortement rougir. Drago explosa de rire en le voyant changer radicalement de caractère. Harri fut plus surrit de voir Drago rire aussi librement devant une personne avec qui il ne semblait pas être si ami que par le coup d'éclat de Neville.

_ Eh ben, quand tu t'exprime t'y vas pas à moitié toi ! _ lui dit Harri en riant à son tour.

_ Mais ... _ commença t-il

Harri leva les mains.

_ Je veux bien te croire ne t'en fait pas, je suis nouveaux dans le monde des sorciers tu sais, mes parents m'ont tenu éloigné de toutes les informations susceptibles de m'atteindre durant toute mon enfance ? _ Neville le regarda surpris. _ Ce qui n'était apparemment pas ton cas _ dit-il

Neville rougit un peu mais ne dit rien.

_ Mais du coup, tu es le frère de Steven ! _ dit il en relevant la tête.

_ Hum … c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. _ Neville le regarda interrogatif. _ Mon père m'a adopté par le sang, donc je suis plus le demi frère de ce Steven maintenant. _ dit Harri avec un sourire. Drago et lui avait réfléchit durant des jours pour définir qui était précisément ce Steven vis à vis de lui et ils en étaient arrivé à cette conclusion.

Neville hocha la tête assez convaincu.

_ J'ignorais que l'on pouvait adopter les gens par le sang. _ Harri ria.

_ Je l'ignorais aussi jusqu'à quelques jours. _ Neville lui sourit. Harri réfléchit quelques instant puis après avoir concerté Drago du regard, se retourna vers Neville. _Dis moi tu le connais toi Steven ?_

Neville grimaça.

_ Mouis … Je l'ai déjà rencontré, nos parents voulaient qu'on joue ensemble quand on étaient petits, mais quand il a eu à peu près six ans son père à refusé que je le rencontre du jour au lendemain. Je ne l'ai pas souvent vu depuis, tout au plus croisé à certaines réunions de famille. _ Drago réfléchit quelques instants tout en regardant Harri qui baissait la tête.

_ Comment il est ? _ demanda Drago, plutôt curieux. Neville réfléchit.

_ Ben avant il était assez pourri gâté, je dois avouer qu'on ne s'entendait que très peu, il parlait tout le temps de choses que lui raconté son père … _ Neville s'arrêta soudain et regarda Harri qui attendit la suite avec impatience.

_ mais … ?_ demanda Harri _ Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? _

_ Du jour au lendemain il s'est assagit, il était très renfermé sur lui même lorsque je l'ai vu la dernière fois. _ Harri fronça les sourcils et s'appuya à la banquette.

_ Je suis assez curieux de le rencontrer, son père est un gros vantard d'après ce que j'ai vu, j'aurais cru que son fils était pareil. _ dit Drago tout en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Harri trouva ça amusant que ce soit lui qui dise ça vu comme il lui arrivait d'être prétentieux quand il le voulait. Probablement un autre trait de caractère de ces ''sang-purs''

_ La vantardise ne se transmet pas par les gênes Dray. _ dit il en soupirant.

Neville regarda l'échange silencieux des deux amis. Curieux de savoir comment ils faisaient pour ainsi communiquer. Au final Drago détourna le regard et mit fin à la conversation silencieuse alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait sur une dame rousse enrobée qui proposait des sucreries.

Harri refusa poliment et les deux autres suivirent alors que Drago s'empressait d'aller refermer la porte du compartiment.

_ Vous vous cachez ? _ demanda Neville.

_ Pas assez bien apparemment comme tu nous as trouvé. _ lui lança Drago en tirant le rideaux.

Neville baissa de nouveaux la tête ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Drago.

_ Ne l'écoute pas Neville, son humour est incompréhensible pour beaucoup de monde. Tu ne nous dérange absolument pas. _ dit-il en appuyant ses dernier mots de regards noirs vers Drago qui l'ignora. Neville lui sourit redressant un peu la tête. _ Pour répondre à ta question, on essaye plutôt de passer inaperçus. Comme tu t'en doute la célébrité que je me suis faite il y a dix ans attire un peu trop l'attention encore aujourd'hui. _ dit-il

_ Heureusement que personne ne connaît ton visage, sinon tu aurais encore plus de mal à passer inaperçus. _ dit Neville en souriant et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en riant.

Harri haussa un sourcil.

_ Mais oui, c'est ça la solution Dray. Je vais me déguiser pour passer la répartition, comme ça personne ne pourra me reconnaître une fois que je serai passé. _ Drago ne sembla pas convaincu.

_ Les gens de ta maison finiront bien par voir ton visage … _ lui dit son ami.

Neville réfléchit un instant.

_ Il pourrait changer d'apparence chaque jour. _

Drago les regarda comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

_Comment voulez vous qu'Harri trouve une nouvelle apparence chaque jour ? _

Harri réfléchit.

_ Arrêté de réfléchir à ma remarque, je voulais dire que c'était impossible ! _ maugréa le blond.

_ Impossible n'est pas sorcier mon cher Drago. _ lui dit Harri en sortant sa malle de sa pochette sous le regard surprit de Neville qui le regarda l'agrandir d'un coup de baguette.

Ils fouillèrent la malle qui se composé principalement de livre et de quelques vêtements.

_ Tu aime beaucoup lire Harri j'ai l'impression. _

_ Quelle observation Londubat ! _ lui dit Drago en fermant les yeux allongé sur la banquette. Neville se redressa et rougit.

_ Je … ! _ Mais Harri l'arrêta et sortit des lunettes triomphant.

_ Ceux sont des lunettes pour lire plus rapidement. _ Neville hocha la tête en les prenant en main.

Harri passa sa main dans ses cheveux et d'un coup de baguette les éclaircis puis saisi la paire de lunette d'une main.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et regarda son meilleur ami surprit.

_ Incroyable, il faut vraiment connaître ton visage pour te reconnaître, personne ne pensera que c'est toi comme ça. _ Dit Drago en étudiant l'aspect de son ami. Harri lui fit un sourire.

_ Tu pourras passer inaperçus dans les couloirs avec ça. _ lui dit Neville

_ Tu vois que l'idée n'était pas si bête. _

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain sur un élève d'une quinzaine d'année qui les regarda surprit.

_On ne t'a jamais apprit à frapper. _ lui fit remarquer Drago en se redressant et en s'asseyant de façon plus noble sur la banquette. Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

_ Malefoy, je te prierais de me parler autrement, je suis préfet. _

Drago haussa les épaules montrant clairement peu d'intérêt pour le grade du jeune homme.

_ Que veux-tu Weasley ? _

Le Weasley en question soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Je venais vous informer que nous arriverons en gare d'ici une quarantaine de minutes donc vous êtes priés de vous changer avant notre arrivée. Une fois que ce sera fait, vous devrez sortir au plus vite et vous laisserez vos bagages dans le wagon. Il sera envoyé dans votre dortoir une fois la répartition passée... _ il s'arrêta soudain et regarda Neville qui lui fit un petit sourire timide.

_ Neville ? Que fais-tu avec Malefoy ? _ Il se tourna vers Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne l'ai pas forcé à s'installer avec nous si c'est ça ta question, maintenant si tu pouvais sortir, tu nous pompe tout notre air respirable. _ dit le blond avec dédain comme il savait si bien le faire.

Harri soupira intérieurement, Drago lui avait parlé des Weasley, le père de cette grande famille avait apparemment était à l'école en même temps que Lucius et était d'après celui ci d'une bêtise phénoménale. Harri s'était juré de rencontrer ces fameux Weasley et de s'en faire son propre avis mais la rencontre avec ce préfet antipathique ne l'aidait pas à rester neutre. Il du se faire violence pour ce faire petit et laisser Drago se disputer avec le préfet Weasley.

Le préfet se tourna vers Neville et lui proposa de venir s'installer avec lui et ses frères dans un compartiment un peu plus loin.

Hésitant Neville jeta un regard à Harri qui haussa les épaules le laissant choisir. Neville regarda le préfet Weasley puis secoua la tête sous le regard un peu surprit mais ravis de Drago. Celui ci ricana.

_ Tu vois Weasley, même Londubat à sentit à quel point vous craignez, maintenant tu t'en va ? _

Le préfet fusilla Drago du regard mais se retourna tout de même.

_ Fait comme tu veux. _ lui dit il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Drago soupira et se rassit.

_ Avec la chance qu'on a ses frères vont rappliquer et nous gâcher le reste du voyage. _ dit il en regardant Neville se rasseoir.

_ Ron va très mal le prendre. _ murmura t-il

Harri releva la tête de sa malle.

_ Qui est Ron ? _

_ Le Weasley qui a notre age. _ lui répondit Drago sans le regarder, il sondait Neville comme pour décider s'il pouvait se fier à lui. Harri hocha la tête et sortit son uniforme.

_Changeons nous, au moins ce sera fait ! _ dit il avant de refermer sa malle.

Drago hocha la tête et sortit sa propre malle alors qu'Harri aidait Neville à descendre la sienne.


	5. Chapitre 5 la répartition

**Chapitre 5 La répartition**

Harri et Drago avaient suivi le géant Hagrid en restant bien à l'arrière du groupe des premières années, à leur coté Neville faisait face du mieux qu'il pouvait face aux regards incendiaires d'un roux que Drago avait désignait comme le fameux Ron, frère du préfet qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans la train. Décidément Harri aimait de moins en moins cette famille. Neville n'est pas à la disposition de ce Ron comme celui-ci semble le penser. Harri lui aime bien Neville, comme il a toujours grandi reclu dans son petit village de moldu, Harri ne s'est jamais réellement fait d'ami en dehors de Drago et de son parrain si on peut dire. Ainsi il a très envie de devenir celui de Neville qui semble avoir un fort caractère bien qu'il le cache sous une couche de crainte et un manque de confiance en lui.

Harri avait tenté d'apercevoir Steven dans la foule mais comme il ignoré à quoi il ressemblait il s'en trouva bien incapable et se résigna à suivre Drago qui pestait contre les Weasley à voix basse. Drago avait toujours étais comme cela, des qu'il voulait pester contre quelqu'un il faisait toujours en sorte que son ami l'entende pour qu'il l'accompagne dans ses plaintes. Cette fois Harri ne dit rien, tout simplement qu'il ne savait quoi dire, il ne connaissait pas assez les Weasley pour s'en plaindre. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas ceux qu'il avait rencontré, Harri se demandé encore s'il pourrait apprécier ne serais-ce que l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient très nombreux d'après Drago. Harri était bien plus intrigué par le demi géant Hagrid. Il se demandait pour qu'elle raison Dumbledore avait choisi un homme aussi imposant et effrayant qu'importe à quel point il est gentil, pour accueillir les premières années. Alors que sa réflexion le poussait plus loin sur les origines du demi-géant en question, Drago le tira sur le coté sans le prévenir ce qui le fut sursauter.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? _ demanda t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

_ Tu fonçais dans le lac. T'avais pas vu qu'on était arrêté ? _

Harri secoua la tête et remarqua qu'en effet il se trouvait face à un immense lac bordé d'un petit bois derrière lequel devrait il suppose se trouver le château.

_ Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées … _ Drago haussa les épaules et le tira vers la barque ou Neville s'était déjà installé en présence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux épais.

Drago soupira mais s'assit face à celle ci sans un regard pour celle-ci. Harri prit place à coté d'elle et lui fit un sourire alors que les barques se mettait en route. Elle lui répondis et en tenta un vers Drago qui ne la calcula même pas. Harri leva les bras en signe d'abandon tandis que Neville levé les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille se tourna vers le château qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Neville siffla devant la beauté de celui ci sous l'œil réprobateur de Drago. Harri le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il faisait ça plus par fierté que pour contredire son tout nouvel ami. Harri avait longtemps entendu ses parents parler de la beauté du lieu, tout particulièrement le soir de la première arrivé à Poudlard. Sa mère lui affirmait qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, peut être même autant que le jour ou le professeur MacGonagall était arrivé pour annoncer à ces parents qu'elle était une sorcière l'année de ses onze ans. Harri s'était dit qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ce sentiment comme il avait grandit dans un univers magique mais c'était faux. Il avait tellement de chose à découvrir sur ce monde magique, et même sur le monde en général.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le château Harri appréhendait un peu sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, après tout, il était l'homme à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Cependant bien qu'il soit à l'origine de la scission d'une famille, Harri n'en voulait pas à Dumbledore, le seul à qui il reprochait cette histoire était James Potter. Si Dumbledore l'avait dés le début désigné comme assassin de Voldemort, la situation aurait été la même, Sirius aurait probablement emmené Steven avec Lily et lui, Harri, aurait du grandir avec un père prêt à l'abandonner au moindre doute sur ses pouvoirs. La faute de Dumbledore n'avait pas fait de James Potter qui il était, il avait probablement toujours était ainsi, il a simplement permis de le révèler.

La jeune fille de la barque avait commencé à avancer à leur coté sur la route du château et Drago soupiré de cette présence apparemment néfaste pour son air comme il aimait le dire. Harri aurait bien voulu lui demander son nom mais s'il le faisait il devrait se présenter à son tour et cela risqué d'attirer l'attention avant la répartition. Finalement il n'eut pas le choix de faire face à son destin lorsqu'une fois que Hagrid les ait laissé seuls dans le hall, elle s'est tourné vers lui.

_ Comment tu t'appelle ? _ demanda t-elle

_ La politesse voudrait que tu te présente en premier. _ lui fit remarquer Drago en prenant place aux coté d'un Harri particulièrement gêné et passa un bras sur les épaules de celui-ci. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter quand Drago l'interrompit.

_ Ton nom ne m'intéresse pas, va voir ailleurs maintenant. _ dit il en lui faisant signe de partir de la main. Harri dépité la vit se tourner vexé et s'écarter d'eux. Il tourna vers Drago un regard réprobateur en même temps que Neville.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire comme ça. _ commença Harri.

_ Et bien Malefoy ? C'est comme ça que tu parles aux filles ? _ résonna une voix derrière eux.

Drago soupira alors que Neville se retournait en sursaut, Harri en fit de même plus lentement.

Il s'agissait de Ron Weasley, entourait par deux garçons l'un noir l'autre blond. Harri ignorait leur identité à tout les deux.

_ Tu compte me donner des cours Weasley ? J'imagine que tu sais comment faire avec ton nombre de sœurs faramineux _ répondit Drago en retirant son bras des épaules d'Harri et d'avancer vers Weasley en se plaçant devant Harri.

_ Je pensais que les Malefoy avait de la tenue. Et il faut que tu sache que je n'ai qu'une soeur _ continua le roux en faisant quelques pas face au blond de façon à ce que seulement un petit mètre les séparent. Harri fronça les sourcils, il était assez évident que Drago avait parlé de son nombre de sœurs avec ironie. Il se demanda si ce Ron prenait tout au premier degré mais plutôt que lui faire remarquer il se contenta d'écouter son ami se disputer.

Une femme entra soudain derrière eux et mit fin à la dispute.

_ Que se passe t-il ici ? Ne croyez pas que parce que vous n'avez as encore était répartit vous ne pouvez pas être punis ! _ dit elle avant de faire signe au groupe de se rapprocher d'elle. _ Bien, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des années des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. _ Elle fit un léger sourire qui sonna particulièrement stricte avant de se tourner vers les immenses portes de la grande salle.

Harri avait beaucoup entendu parlé du professeur MacGonagall, elle était tel que son père l'avait décrite froide et stricte. Elle dégagé une tel force qu'Harri se surpris à se redresser au fur et à mesure de son discours. Il repoussa ses lunettes qui le gênait et se dit qu'il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de se faire oublier qu'en portant des lunettes. Drago à ses cotés lissa précautionneusement son col tandis que Neville tentait de faire rerentrer son crapaud dans sa poche et le supplier de rester calme. Trevor, le crapaud de Neville s'était réveillait lorsque celui ci s'était changé et avait commençait à sauter partout dans le compartiment et les obligea à en faire de même pour le rattraper. Drago lui avait promis de le faire cuir s'il s'enfuyait de nouveau et Neville craignait de ce qui risquait d'arriver à son crapaud s'il ne se tenait pas à carreau. MacGonagall ouvrit la porte alors que Harry aidait Neville faire un nœud à sa poche pour empêcher le crapaud de sortir. Ils se redressèrent tout deux et avancèrent légèrement rouge aux cotés d'un Drago qui se retenait à grande peine de rire. Les élèves plus âgés les fixaient tous avec intérêt et Harri se dit que cela risqué d'être pire avec le temps et se dit soudain qu'il pourrait très bien demander à aller à l'école française comme lui avait proposé sa mère. Mais il avait insisté pour aller dans celle ou ses parents s'étaient rencontré et où il y aurait Drago et son parrain. Harri soupira et se maudis intérieurement avant de regarder la table des professeurs. Il y vit d'abord son parrain qui fronçait les sourcils en fixant le petit groupe de première années. Probablement le cherchait il. Harri souleva sa frange par réflexe et ainsi dévoiler sa cicatrice espérant que cela l'aide à le reconnaître. Pourtant le potionniste ne sembla pas le voir et Harri abandonna se disant qu'il comprendrait en le voyant lorsqu'il sera appeler. Il continua donc à observer les professeurs de la table. Il y avait un professeur portant un turban sur la tête et qui tentait de faire la conversation à son professeur trop occupé à chercher Harri pour l'écouter, Hagrid avait pris place à la table après les avoir laissé dans le hall, puis une étrange dame vêtue avec de long vêtements amples de toutes les couleurs et de larges lunettes lui donnant l'air d'une mouche. Harri se demanda quel genre de matière peut enseigner cette dame avant de continuer son observation. Après l'étrange dame au grosses lunettes il y avait un siège vide, celui de MacGonagall, puis il y avait Dumbledore qui observé les nouveaux élèves avec un large sourire, on aurait dit un pépé-gâteux observant ses petits-enfants. Harri essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur lui de peur d'attirer son attention et regarda le suivant. Une femme toute ronde déblatérant avec le professeur Flitwick, un petit homme pas plus haut qu'un gobelin et grand enchanteur selon sa mère, Lily, fut apparemment son élève favorite des années auparavant, malgré le fait qu'il était le directeur de la maison des serdaigles. Harri n'eut pas le temps d'observer les autres professeur qu'une voix retentit dans la pièce. Elle provenait d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui chantait apparemment une chanson.

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Harri écouta la chanson avec intérêt mais l'oublia bien vite lorsque le premier nom fut appeler.

_ Abbot, Hannah ! _ cria MacGonagall alors qu'une petite brune avançait peu sure d'elle vers le petit tabouret. On plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête et il ne fallut pas longtemps au chapeau chantant pour l'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Au grand malheur de celui ci Harri se rendit compte qu'il était le suivant.

_ Black, Harrisson _

Il fit un sourire tendu à Drago et Neville qui l'encouragèrent d'un regard. Harri soupira et remis ses lunettes sur son nez. Pour penser à autre chose il fixa son parrain qui le regardait s'avancer sidéré. Harri réprima de justesse un rire mais ne put empêcher un sourire. Il prit place sur le tabouret et eut tout juste le temps de voir la salle silencieuse le fixer avidement avant d'être plongé dans la noirceur du choixpeau.

_ Oh oh, intéressant ! _ commenta celui ci. _ où vais-je bien pouvoir t'envoyer ? … hum … hum, tu as de nombreuses qualités dans de nombreux domaines. Tu aime passer inaperçus à ce que je vois. Et tu as de bien nobles intentions, tu aimes beaucoup apprendre. … _ Harri commençait à s'impatienter, il ne voulait pas y passer la journée. _ Bien, ce ne fut pas facile mais ce qui te convient le mieux est SERDAIGLE ! _ conclut-il en annonçant le dernier mot à la salle entière. Les serdaigles en question explosèrent littéralement et Harri fit un petit sourire complice à son ami alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigle au centre droit de la pièce. Il s'assit au milieu et du serrer une vingtaine de mains avant de trouver une place. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la fille rembarré par Drago, qui se nommait Hermione Granger pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor en sautillant. Neville fut bientôt le suivant et sembla tellement stressé qu'Harri eu peur qu'il ne tombe au beau milieu de la salle tant ses jambes étaient flageolantes, ce qui manqua d'arriver lorsqu'il trébucha devant le tabouret. Mais il se rattrapa bien vite et prit place sur celui-ci. Le choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider pour lui aussi mais l'envoya finalement à Gryffondor à son plus grand bonheur. Harri applaudit avec ferveur lorsqu'il se dirigea rouge vers la table dont les couleurs étaient assorties à son visage. Drago fut le suivant et fut envoyé dans l'instant à Serpentard. Harri n'avait aucun doute que cela arriverait, Bien que Drago et lui s'entendait parfaitement, il n'en était pas moins qu'ils étaient très différents. Ils n'auraient pas put rester ensemble indéfiniment. Harri suivit après cela la répartition d'un seul œil applaudissant avec les autres serdaigles lorsque l'un d'eux venait les rejoindre à la table des bleus et argent.

Harri avait espérait qu'au vue du nombre de nouveau les élèves l'oublient mais il ne fallait évidemment pas compter dessus. Il répondit donc brièvement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Se contentant de parler de choses mineurs et non personnelles, les gens finissaient par s'en lasser mais il en revenait toujours de nouveaux. Harri ne trouva la paix qu'une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Dortoir qu'il partageait avec Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boot. Le dortoir est en longueur et composé de quatre lits à baldaquins aux couleurs de la maison. Chaque lit est séparé par une armoire en bois sombre. Harri prit celui près de la fenêtre depuis laquelle il pouvait apercevoir l'entrée de la forêt ainsi que s'il regardait au loin, le portail d'entrée du parc. Ses partenaires de chambrés bien que pas méchant, étaient très curieux et insistants, demandant à Harri des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais réfléchit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à sa célébrité jusque la. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il accueillit sa douche. Au final il n'aura pas vu Steven aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne fut jamais appelé à la surprise de Harri qui interrogea son parrain du regard lorsque MacGonagall passa de Perks à Turpin sans passer par Potter, il ne reçu aucune réponse de celui ci qui l'ignora, probablement vexé qu'il ait changé d'apparence sans le prévenir. Il s'était alors dit qu'il l'interrogerai plus tard et avait décidé de mettre de coté sa déception pour se concentrer sur son meilleur ami qui tentait de capter son regard le plus discrètement possible durant près de cinq minutes.

Harri soupira sous la douche mais enclencha le robinet et sentit l'eau brûlante tomber sur lui et repousser ses sombres pensées au loin. Il sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Terry dormait déjà tandis que Anthony et Michael bavassaient sur le lit de ce dernier. Lorsque Harri sortit ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui.

_ Si ça vous dérange pas je vais dormir. On parlera demain. Bonne nuit. _ dit il avant de rabattre ses rideaux sur lui. Il entendit l'un d'eux se diriger vers la salle de bain et fermer la porte derrière lui avant d'être prit par la sommeil.


	6. Chapitre 6 La première matinée

**Oh mon dieu je viens de relire les premiers chapitres il y a quelques instants ... quel horreur !**

 **Sans parler des horribles fautes d'orthographes il y même des lettres que j'ai oublié. Ah la la allez savoir où j'avais la tête. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je corrige tout ça et je remplace les chapitres au plus tôt. J'en profiterais pour corriger certaines erreurs, à commencer par la decription de Trelawney que Lily et Sirius n'ont jamais eu comme professeur comme elle n'a était engagé que le jour où Dumbledore a entendu sa prophétie … . Ou tout simlement le cadet de la famille Black à qui je donne deux prénoms différents en un seul chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous de suivre ma fic, pour répondre à ta question** _adenoide_ **je comptes développer plus en détail l'histoire de Lucius et celle de Severus mais pas tout de suite. Harri est encore trop jeune et il s'agirait de garder un peu de mystère pour la suite. Je peux cependant vous dire que l'histoire jusqu'à l'attaque de la maison d'Harry par Voldemort reste basiquement ce que l'ont connaît d'elle.**

 **Pour ce chapitre deux mots : il est enfin là (certe cela fait quatre mots mais vous avez comprit)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 **Chapitre 06 _ la première rencontre n'est pas toujours la bonne**

Harri se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain. Cela lui permit de quitter le dortoir avant ses compagnons de chambrée. Il quitta le dortoir sans croiser personne et profita de son avance pour aller déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle ce matin là, seuls six élèves se trouvaient dans la pièce et deux professeurs dont Dumbledore se trouvaient à la table des professeurs. Harri ne fut pas surprit de voir Drago installé à table, il grignoté quelques bouts de croissant sans beaucoup d'entrain. Harri alla le rejoindre à sa table. Drago le regarda s'asseoir sans vraiment de surprise.

_ Alors bien dormi loin de papa et maman ? _ Harri lui répondit d'une grimace

_ Toi par contre t'as du très bien dormir _ répondit-il d'un sourire. Drago haussa les épaules. Harri savait très bien que c'était à moitié vrai. Malgré toute la pression que mettent les parents de Drago sur ses épaules celui ci reste malgré tout très attaché à eux, bien qu'il ne le montre que très rarement si ce n'est jamais. Harri piqua un croissant dans la corbeille face à lui.

_ T'as écris la lettre à ton père ? _ demanda t-il

_ Oui, j'irais l'envoyer juste après. _

_ Tu veux envoyer Sniffle ? Je dois en envoyer la mienne à mes parents aussi. _

Drago hocha la tête. Harri le trouvait très peu bavard.

_ Alors ? _ repris t-il _ comment sont les serpentards ? Mon père affirme qu'il s'agit de la pire chose sur terre, mon parrain et mon oncle qu'il s'agit du meilleur endroit du monde et ma mère affirme qu'il y a des méchants et des gentils partout ! … verdict ? _

Drago ricana.

_ Je dirai ta mère. Mais toi tu n'y survivrais pas cinq minutes. _

Harri lui sourit.

_ J'aurais bien voulu voir ça. _

Drago hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

_ Moi aussi … _ marmonna t-il.

Harri eu un petit rictus, quand il entendit résonner les voix des élèves qui arrivaient en fanfare dans la grande salle.

_ Je crois que je vais t'attendre dehors. J'essaierai d'attraper Neville pour lui proposer de nous accompagner. _ dit il en commençant à se relever.

Drago secoua la tête.

_ Tu devrais l'oublier. _ devant son air surprit il renchérit. _ Écoutes Harri je sais que t'es un grand naïf, mais maintenant que je suis à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor ça ne marchera plus. _

Harri soupira.

_ Ça marchera si tu met ton orgueil de Serpentard de coté. _

_ D'abord je n'ai pas encore mon orgueil de Serpentard, et ensuite c'est comme ça, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ne peuvent pas être amis, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. _

Harri grogna.

_ Et ben ça va changer. Je vais proposer à Neville de nous rejoindre et il sera avec moi à t'attendre derrière la porte. _

Drago haussa un sourcil alors qu'Harri commençait à partir.

_ Tu compte l'empêcher de manger ? _

Harri se retourna et lui sourit.

_ T'as qu'a lui emmener un croissant à grignoter. _

Puis il se glissa derrière le petit groupe de troisième année de serpentards qui ne le remarquèrent même pas. Il fit un détour pour prendre un emploi du temps et quitta la pièce avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que Neville n'apparaisse dans l'escalier principal, Harri se redressa avant de voir qu'il était accompagné de Weasley et des autres. Lorsqu'il le vit Neville se précipita à sa rencontre.

_ Harri ! Alors comment c'est les serdaigles ? C'est vrai que les murs sont des bibliothèques et qu'il faut résoudre une énigme pour y entrer ? _ demanda t-il enthousiaste.

Harri lui fit un sourire.

_ Faux pour le premier nos mur sont en pierre par contre c'est vrai qu'il s'agit d'une énigme … écoutes Nev, avec Drago on va aller envoyer nos lettres à nos parents, tu veux nous accompagner, on pourra comparer nos dortoirs comme ça. _ Neville perdit son sourire.

_ Neville tu viens ? _ demanda Weasley, il n'avait pas du reconnaître Harri comme celui ci avait repris son apparence normal.

_ J'arrive Ron, une minute. _ il se retourna vers Harri. _ Je suis désolé Harri, je t'aime bien, et même Drago, vous êtes sympas, même Drago sous ses airs ronchons. Mais je suis à Gryffondor, si je suis vu avec un Serpentard … _ commença t-il alors que le visage d'Harri se fermé. _ Je … désolé... _

Harri soupira.

_ Je vois tant pis, je pensais que toi tu serais capable de passer outre ces histoires de maisons, et de repère de mangemorts … _

Neville grimaça.

_ Désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible … Mais c'est bien que tu sois capable de la faire. _ Ajouta t-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la grande salle. Drago en sortit quelques instants après. Un croissant à la main il se plaça à côté d'Harri.

_ Pas très fructueuse ta chasse au Neville _ dit-il avant de croquer son croissant. Devant son manque de réaction il soupira et tendit un second à Harri.

_ Tiens, si ça peux te faire plaisir, l'un de nous t'as écouté. _ Harri sourit et saisi le croissant.

_ Merci _ dit-il.

Drago le regarda sidéré.

_ Tu compte pas pleurer quand même ? _ demanda t-il avant de le pousser d'un coup d'épaule.

Harri lui rendit son coup.

_ Bien sur que non. Je pensais juste que Neville arriverait à passer outre ces querelles de maison. _

Drago grimaça mais ne dit rien.

_ Ce qui m'a sidéré c'est quand il m'a sortit : « C'est bien que tu sois capable de le faire ». Tu imagine, j'avais l'impression qu'il me disait que je poursuivait une cause perdu, pourtant je lui demandait pas la lune, seulement de traverser deux couloirs avec un serpentard. _

Drago croqua de nouveau son croissant.

_ Désolé que ça ait brisait tout tes rêves, mais tu peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'un type avec qui t'as juste fait quelques heures de train deviennent ton meilleur ami pour la vie et te suive dans tes tentatives ratés de mettre fin à un conflit millénaire. _

Harri fronça les sourcils.

_ Depuis quand tu parle comme ma mère toi ? _

Drago fronça les sourcils à son tour.

_ J'tassure, c'était elle tout craché ! _

Drago haussa les épaules.

_ Si tu le dit, peu importe, allons y, aussi non on sera en retard au premier cours. _

Les deux amis rejoignirent donc la volière qui se trouvait dans une petite tour à l'extérieur du château, il fallait traverser le pont extérieur pour la rejoindre. Une fois dans celle-ci Harri appela Sniffle qui le rejoignit en quelques battements d'ailes et se posa sur le bras qu'il lui tendait.

_On a des lettres pour toi, une pour papa et maman et l'autre pour Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy. D'accord, ne te trompe pas surtout ! _ lui dit-il alors que Drago accrochait les lettres à la patte de l'oiseau. La chouette hulula puis après quelques caresses pris son envol. Harri et Drago reprirent le chemin inverse. Drago regarda son emploi du temps.

_ Quel chance on a cours de potion avec les gryffondors … _ marmonna t-il il se tourna vers Harri qui le regardait semblant se retenir de faire un commentaire.

_ Et avant que tu me le demande, il n'est pas question que je propose à Neville de travailler avec lui.

D'abord parce qu'il refusera et ensuite parce que les membres de ma maison me le feront regretter si je le fais. _ Harri ne dit rien mais grimaça. _ Harri t'imagine pas la chance qu'on a que tu ne soit pas à Gryffondor, ça aurait été beaucoup plus difficile aussi non. _ Harri grimaça.

_ Tu te serais pas débarrassé de moi aussi rapidement, ne crois pas. _

Drago ricana.

_ J'en doute as une seconde. _

_ Et j'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber pour Neville non plus. _

Drago soupira et rajusta sa cravate verte et argent.

_ Ça non plus j'en doute pas une seconde. Mais je ne t'aiderais pas sur ce coup. Écoute Neville et moi on a aucunement envie d'avoir des problèmes avec nos maisons juste pour ça. Tu veux nous forcer à être ami ? Tu peux très bien être ami avec nous deux en même temps sans avoir besoin qu'on soit ensemble. _ Au vu du regard d'Harri il en avait vraiment besoin.

Drago donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami et le planta au milieu du couloir.

_ Tu perds ton temps mais fait ce que tu veux. On se voit dans la grande salle toute à l'heure. _

Harri entra dans la salle de métamorphose qu'il avait en commun avec les poufsouffles après avoir enfilé ses lunettes et avoir décoloré ses cheveux comme la veille. Il s'assit à une table près de la fenêtre et regarda les élèves entrer et lui jeter des petits regards plus ou moins discrets. Son attention fut attiré par un chat au milieu du bureau. Ce chat se tenait droit comme un i et fixait la classe d'un air sévère. Tel maître tel animal supposa t-il avant de se dire que finalement il était peut être empaillé. A force de fixer le chat il le vit cligner des yeux ce qui le fit sursauter et attirer son regard sur lui. Ça y est il allait passer pour un fou en plus d'être une bête de foire. Alors que trois poufsouffles arrivèrent pile à l'heure et se rassurèrent de ne pas voir le professeur, ils firent un bond en arrière lorsque le chat prit l'aspect du professeur et leur conseilla d'aller s'asseoir. Pâle comme un linge ils s'essayèrent juste derrière Harri qui avait obtenu jusque là que personne ne l'approche. Le professeur allait se mettre à parler lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez ! _ dit le professeur d'une voix sévère pensant qu'il restait encore des retardataires, elle fut décontenancée de voir Dumbledore entrer.

_ Professeur Dumbledore, que puis-je pour vous ? _ demanda t-elle alors que le directeur saluait les élèves. Salut auquel la grande majorité des élèves répondirent.

_ Et bien … _ il s'écarta pour laisser passer devant lui un élève. C'était un jeune garçon de leur age, avec de longues mèches noirs cachant une partie de son visage et des lunette ronde, plutôt petit pour son age au vu de sa carrure. De nombreux élèves s'interrogèrent sur son identité et son arrivée avec le directeur. Harri lui le comprit à l'instant ou il vit ses yeux. C'étaient les siens, et ceux de sa mère également.

En voyant Steven pour la première fois Harri ne put empêcher de sentir son cœur battre plus vite. Dumbledore semblait être le seul spectateur de cette rencontre et fit à Harri un sourire complice qu'Harri remarqua à peine car MacGonagall se plaça devant lui. Grommelant Harri du se contenter d'écouter.

_ Monsieur Potter ? _ commença la professeur. _ Que faites vous là ? _

_ Et bien, ce jeune homme était avec moi et viens tout juste d'être répartit dans la maison de Poufsouffle, je l'ai donc accompagné pour vous en informer moi même. Harri haussa un sourcil. Il regarda la classe qui semblait effaré, un Potter à Poufsouffle était probablement une aberration en soit. De ce que lui avait dit les membres de sa maison la veille, les Potter représentaient depuis des générations l'incarnation du Gryffondor par excellence. Que lui, ancien Potter se retrouve à Serdaigle avait déjà était assez surprenant, mais que l'héritier direct des Potter se retrouve chez les Poufsouffle relevé de l'improbable. Harri ricana, à entendre le professeur MacGonagall celle ci aussi s'attendait à avoir Steven dans sa maison. Malheureusement pour lui le silence était tel dans la classe que son ricanement se fit entendre de tous. Il se retrouva ainsi avec une quinzaine de paires d'yeux vissés sur lui.

_ Pardon. _ dit il en espérant naïvement qu'ils l'oublient après ça.

_ Nous vous écoutons, avez vous quelque chose à nous partager Monsieur Black. _ Harri grogna il venait de ré-avoir Steven das son champ de vision et avait ainsi capté le regard de celui ci au moment où Dumbledore avait dit son nom. Le foutu vieillard grogna t-il.

_ Absolument pas professeur. Je trouve simplement la situation … cocasse, pas vous ? _ dit il avec un sourire railleur sans regarder son ex-jumeau.

_ Tout à fait, j'ai d'ailleurs une idée pour parfaire la chose, … _ il se tourna vers Steven _ Monsieur Potter allait donc prendre place auprès de monsieur Black, aucun problème n'est-ce pas Monsieur Black ? _ Harri lui fit un sourire froid mais dégagea une partie de son bureau.

Steven se dirigea vers lui et la salle sembla retenir son souffle. Ce qui angoissé Harri plus qu'autre chose. Et lorsqu'il est stressé, Harri devenait très irritable et perdait très vite son calme. Il se tourna vers la classe qui suivait Steven des yeux.

_ Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un s'asseoir à son bureau ou quoi ? _ grogna t-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui surprit, à commencer par le professeur MacGonagall.

Steven s'assit sans un bruit, et Harri se demanda s'il était mué ou s'il était tellement stressé qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il soupira, peut être qu'il était simplement silencieux après tout, mais ce serait surprenant sachant que sa mère se plaint de lui qu'il parle autant qu'un perroquet. Il aurait cru que son jumeau serait comme lui, à l'image des deux frères Weasley dont lui avait parlé Drago.

_ Bien, professeur MacGonagall, maintenant que votre élève est installé je vous laisse à votre cours.

Je vous souhaite un bonne journée. _ dit Dumbledore, bien qu'Harri y lut « bon courage ».

_ Merci Professeur. _ Harri s'interrogea sur pourquoi le directeur se faisait appeler Professeur durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que MacGonagall n'interrompe ses pensées en reprenant ou plutôt commençant son cour.

Ce fut les deux pires heures de cours de la vie d'Harri. Tout du moins ses deux premières pires heures. Les élèves avaient passé leur temps à fixer les _ex-jumeaux qui ne se ressemblent pas tant que cela_ comme Harri s'était lui-même surnommé pour parle de Steven et de lui, et à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose d'incroyable entre les deux. Ils furent tous déçus. Steven et lui n'échangèrent pas un mot, ce qui poussa Harri à repenser à la théorie comme quoi il serait mué. Lui n'avait rien dit pour la simple et bonne raison que le professeur le fixait avec attention comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose à n'importe quel moment. Harri se demanda à quel point son père avait pu être horrible lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Au final il avait du attendre que les deux heures de théorie et d'explication passe, assit à coté d'une tombe qui ne lui accordait même pas un regard, sans parler des quinze commères derrière lui. Ce fut donc presque en courant qu'Harri quitta sa salle de cours et s'empressa de devenir invisible aux autres en reprenant son apperence normal et se dirigea tel un mort vivant vers la salle commune. Évidemment il se perdit et se retrouva dans le hall en quelques minutes. A deux doigts de se taper la tête contre un mur il tomba nez à nez avec Neville qui se rendait à son cours de sortilège.

_ Salut Harri, tu as cours là ? _ Harri secoua la tête.

_ T'as de la chance, moi j'ai une heure de Sortilège, et je n'ai aucune idée d'où est le cours, j'ai perdu les autres à la sortie des cachots... _

Harri releva la tête vers lui.

_ Cachot ? T'as eu Potion ? Comment c'était ? Parrain a était cool ? _ demanda t-il

_ Parrain ? Ah Rogue, on peut dire ça, il a commençait son cours en nous traitant de cornichons… _

Ce qui fit rire Harri.

_ Et pour Drago c'était comment ? _

_ Drago, ben ça aller je crois on s'est pas trop parlé … _ dit il timidement, Harri hocha la tête.

_ Ah, j'ai vu mon frère... enfin Steven. _ dit il.

_ Vraiment ? Comment est t-il … attend quand l'a tu vu ? _

_ Juste à l'instant en cours de métamorphose … il est à Poufsouffle. _

Neville surprit écouta Harri raconter son cours précédent.

_ Ben ça alors, vous avez pas l'air de beaucoup vous ressembler tout les deux. _ Harri hocha la tête. _ Ah, mais je vais le voir tout de suite s'il est à Poufsouffle, j'ai cours de sortilège avec eux. _ dit il en jetant un regard à son emploi du temps.

_ Encore faudrait il que tu retrouve ton chemin, je crois que la salle de sortilège est au troisième ou au quatrième étage. Tu devrais essayer._ dit Harri alors que Neville se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

_ Merci je vais aller voir, je te raconterais la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera ! _ dit il avant de le saluer d'un signe de la main.

Harri lui sourit et décida d'aller aux cachots, il voulait profiter de sa pause pour aller voir son parrain. Cette histoire de cornichon l'avait intrigué et il voulait de toute façon lui parler de la soudaine arrivé de Steven. _ Alors qu'il atteignait les cachots Harri tomba sur un groupe de serpentards de première année quittant ceux-ci à l'instant. Au milieu d'eux Drago discuté avec un fille de petite taille et avec un air de bouledogue.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ce serdaigle ? _ demanda l'un d'eux faisant s'arrêter le groupe entièrement.

Harri se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi ils ne le reconnaissait pas avant de se rappeler qu'il avait enlevé son déguisement. Drago était ainsi le seul avec Neville et son parrain capable de le reconnaître.

_ Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de venir le voir pour des raisons qui ne regarde aucun d'entre vous. Sur ce. _ il reprit sa route après un regard discret pour Drago. S'il était connut de tous que Drago connaissait Harrisson Black, il n'en était rien de Harri sans son masque. Il ne pouvait donc pas risquer de faire sauter sa couverture s'il souhaitait la garder encore un moment. Au moins le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle célébrité. Les serpentards ne l'embêtèrent pas plus que cela à son plus grand soulagement et il put rejoindre le bureau de son parrain sans encombre. Il se doutait que Drago l'y rejoindrait le plus vite possible.

Harri frappa à la porte du bureau du potionniste que celui ci ouvrit un peu surprit.

_ Salut Parrain ! _ le salua t-il en levant la main. Celui ci le laissa entrer sans un mot et referma la porte qu'il claqua légèrement.

_ Pour hier soir, _ commença Harri _ Ça c'est un peu improviser, Neville Drago et moi avons eu cette idée dans la trai ... _ Le potionniste haussa un sourcil.

_ Neville ? Tu parle de Londubat ? _ Harri hocha la tête et allait reprendre sa tirade _ Vous êtes amis avec Londubat maintenant ? _

_ Oui, je disais donc … _

_ Toi ça ne me surprend pas mais Drago … _

_ Bon mes excuses t'intéresse ou pas ? _ s'insurgea le brun.

_ Absolument pas, j'ai très bien comprit pourquoi tu as fait ça et je te félicite d'avoir eu cette idée. En revanche j'étais déjà en train d'imaginer la lettre que j'allais envoyer à tes parents pour leur dire que tu n'étais pas arrivé à Poudlard. Et ça c'était pas très bien joué. Tu aurais pu me faire un signe, me montrer que c'était toi … _ Harri fit la moue.

_ Mais je l'ai fait, j'ai dégagé mon front pour que tu vois ma cicatrice. _

_ Tu crois que j'ai des yeux d'hippogriffe pour la voir depuis l'autre bout de la pièce ? _ fit il remarquer railleur alors que Harri réfléchissait. Il avait vraiment cru que son parrain pourrait la voir.

_ Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il est … _ la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Drago essoufflé.

_ Désolé Harri je suis venu dès que j'ai pus. _ dit il en refermant la porte sous le regard réprobateur de Severus.

_ Drago tu es prié de frapper avant de rentrer dans mon bureau à partir d'aujourd'hui. _

_ Pardon Severus … _ lui dit-il gêné ce qui fit soupirer Severus qui se retourna vers son filleul.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me disais juste avant ? _ demanda t-il

Harri surprit par l'entrée fracassante de Drago en avait oublié son fameux ''problème''. Il se retourna vers son parrain l'air ailleurs.

_ Euh … _ Rogue se frotta l'arête du nez en soupirant. _ Ah oui, j'étais en métamorphose, pour mon premier cour et là y'a MacGonagall qui s'est transformé en chat ! … Enfin plutôt le contraire. Enfin peu importe. _ Severus cligna des yeux devant le débit de parole de son filleul.

_ Le professeur MacGonagall est un animagus, elle peut se transformer en chat à volonté, je croyais que tes parents te l'avaient dit.

_ Non il ne me l'avait pas dit mais on s'en fiche de MacGonagall, y'a Dumbledore qui est arrivé._

Ses deux locuteurs tressaillirent.

_ Dumbledore ? _répéta Severus surprit.

_ Ouais et devine qui étais avec lui … _ Drago haussa les épaules montrant qu'il l'ignorait. _ exactement, Steven et en plus il lui a dit de s'asseoir à coté de moi. Du coup tout ces abrutis on commençait à nous fixer comme si on été prêt à exploser ! Et moi ça m'énervait en plus Steven m'a même pas calculé ! Et … _

_ STOP ! _ hurla Severus en saisissant Harri par les épaules. _ Tu sais bien que quand t'es comme ça je comprend rien. Même ta pile électrique de père à du mal à te suivre dans ces moments là._

Harri se tut et fixa son parrain.

_ Steven est à Poufsouffle … _ Ce fut au tour de Drago et de Severus d'avoir cet air effaré que tous semblent partager dans cette école.

_ Il est à Poufsouffle ? _ répéta Severus surprit. _ Potter à du être surprit. _

Harri haussa les épaules, l'avis de Potter lui importait peu.

_ C'est dingue ça, tu lui as parlé ? _ demanda Drago, Harri fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu m'as pas écouté j'ai dit qu'il m'avait pas calculé. _

_ J'ai eu un peu de mal à te suivre je dois t'avouer … _ Harri grimaça mais n'ajouta rien.

_ Ça a du te surprendre de te retrouver face à lui. _ fit remarquer son parrain bien qu'Harri y entende plus une question qu'une remarque. Il hocha la tête.

_ J'ai cours avec toi ensuite et c'est avec les Poufsouffle, ça veut dire qu'il sera là ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? _ demanda Harri

_ Déjà arrêter de me tutoyer, ici tu dois m'appeler Professeur et me vouvoyer, même chose pour toi Drago. _ dit il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. _ Ensuite, tu n'as qu'a lui proposer de faire équipe avec toi je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi sur le coup. _

_ Mais s'il refuse, j'aurais l'air idiot, en plus je suis même pas certain de vouloir me lier à un type comme lui, après tout on est pas vraiment frère, on l'est plus depuis dix ans. _

_ C'est comme tu veux Harri, je peux pas décider pour toi, allez manger tout les deux et réfléchissez y ensemble, vous avez qu'a emmener avec vous votre copain Londubat et débattre sur le sujet._

_ Notre copain Londubat ? _ demanda Drago en foudroyant Harri du regard

_ Je suis surpris que tu sois devenu ami avec un gryffondor Drago. _ lui dit Severus avec un sourire moqueur. Drago le fusilla du regard.

_ C'est parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Harri veut à tout prit qu'on le soit et il refuse de m'écouter quand je lui dit qu'il y a un trop ancien conflit entre les gryffondors et les serpentards pour qu'il ne le règle avec ses beaux discours sur l'amitié. _

Severus haussa les épaules.

_ Il a bien fallut que quelqu'un face le premier pas pour que le conflit entre Sirius et moi ne se règle alors pourquoi Harri ne pourrait pas essayer de régler ce problème là ? _ dit il

_ Oh non pas toi aussi … _ soupira Drago alors qu'Harri remercié son parrain et entraînait Drago vers la sortie affirmant qu'ils allaient attendre Neville à la sortie de son cour.


	7. Chapitre 7 fin du premier jour

**Chapitre 07 Fin du premier jour**

Harri et Drago attendaient devant la salle depuis presque vingts minutes.

_ Harri j'ai faim, allons manger, son cours ne finira pas avant au moins un quart d'heure. _

_ Fais un effort Drago. Tu vas pas mourir si tu manges pas dans les cinq minutes ! _

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? _ lui demanda t-il en s'affalant contre le mur face à la salle. Il soupira.

_ De toute façon il va juste refuser et je vais avoir des problèmes si ça s'apprend. _

Harri lui donna un coup de pied contre la jambe avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

_ On t'as déjà dit que t'étais trop pessimiste ? _

_ Et toi que t'étais trop optimiste. _

Harri ri.

_ Oui, et la plupart du temps j'ai raison de l'être. _

Drago le regarda du coin de l'œil peu convaincu.

_ De toute façon où veux tu qu'on aille manger ensemble ? Je refuse de m'asseoir à la table des gryffondors ! _ Harri haussa les épaules.

_ Mon père m'a dit où trouver la cuisine, elle doit toujours être au même endroit depuis l'époque où il était à Poudlard._ Drago soupira.

_ T'as pensé à tout c'est ça ? _ Il soupira avant de se relever. Harri le regarda surprit.

_ Tu vas où ? _

_ Je vais me mettre à l'écart pour éviter d'avoir tous les gryffondor face à moi quand ils sortiront. Et puis Neville te suivra peut être s'il pense que t'es tout seul. Je vous attend à l'étage du dessous. _ dit- il en saluant son ami de la main sans se retourner avant de disparaître dans l'angle du couloir.

Quelques instants après la porte du cours de sortilège s'ouvrit, Harri enfila ses lunettes rapidement. La majorité des élèves le regardèrent surpris. Beaucoup se retournèrent dans la salle pour observer quelqu'un. Harri se rappela soudain que Neville avait cours avec Steven. Il jura à mi-voix mais afficha tout de même un sourire confiant. Quelques élèves, principalement les gryffondors le saluèrent, les poufsouffles beaucoup moins, se rappelant encore de ses reproches du cours de métamorphose. Neville sortit à son tour un peu surpris.

_ Harri ? _ demanda t-il _ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _

_ Rebonjour Neville, je t'attendais. _ il lui saisi le poignet et l'entraîna à l'écart. _ J'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? _

Neville haussa un sourcil.

_ Maintenant, tu veux pas manger d'abord ? _

_ On va aller prendre quelque chose à manger à la cuisine plutôt. _

_ T'es même pas là depuis un jour et tu veux déjà désobéir au règlement ? _

_ Manger en salle n'est pas une obligation _ dit Harri simplement

Neville soupira alors que Ron Weasley entouré des deux gryffondors de la veille s'approchait.

_ Neville ? Tu le connais ? _ demanda celui ci avec un sourire en se plaçant devant Harri et en lui tendant la main. _ Je suis Ron Weasley _

_ Je sais, Harrisson Black. _ dit il en serrant brièvement sa main. _ Alors Név ? _

Neville sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête.

_ Allons y dans ce cas. Salut Ron Weasley ! _ dit-il avant de tourner le dos au roux.

Il entendit quelques élèves qui avaient suivi l'échange marmonner sur son passage. Beaucoup semblèrent surprit qu'il soit venu pour Neville et non pour Steven. Bien qu'encore une fois les poufsouffles furent bien moins surpris que les gryffondors.

Neville suivit Harri à travers le couloir encore bondé. Beaucoup d'élèves prenaient le même chemin qu'eux pour se rendre à la grande salle et Harri fut donc bien silencieux au milieu de la foule. Il vit du coin de l'œil Steven disparaître dans un couloir. Une fois au deuxième étage Harri retira son accoutrement.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait au deuxième étage ? _ demanda t-il

_ On chercher Drago, il devrait nous attendre là. _ Neville sursauta alors que la blond apparaissait derrière lui.

_ Vous en avait mis du temps. _ dit il en avançant vers les deux garçons.

_ Dray ! Tu m'as fait super peur ! _ Le blond ouvrit la porte.

_ Tu m'as obligé à attendre pendant une demi heure et empêché d'aller manger. Tu l'as cherché. Bon allons y maintenant. _

Neville qui avait probablement le sentiment de s'être fait avoir se tourna vers Harri.

_ Où on va au juste ? Si Ron … _ Mais il fut interrompu par Harri qui le poussa en dehors de la salle.

_ A la cuisine. Retire ta cravate, personne ne vous connaît, on ne saura pas que vous êtes dans deux maisons différents. _ dit il en rangeant la sienne dans sa poche.

Neville soupira mais obéis sans broncher puis se laissa traîner par Harri à travers les couloirs.

Ils atteignirent bientôt un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Harri chatouilla la poire qui ria qui ouvrit le passage vers les cuisines au grand bonheur de l'odorat des trois amis dont les ventres se mirent à gargouiller. Dans la cuisine ils se trouvèrent face à une centaine d'elfes de maison qui s'attardaient autour d'assiettes, de marmites et d'une monticule de plats dégageant un ensemble d'odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

Une petit elfe de maison vint les accueillir.

_ Bonjour jeunes maîtres, que puis-je pour vous ? _

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner quelques petites choses à grignoter pour ce midi. S'il vous plaît. _ Lily lui avait fait promettre d'être très polit avec les elfes s'il se rendait à la cuisine.

L'elfe s'inclina.

_ Bien sûr jeune maître. _ et il disparu pour aller chercher un panier. Harri se tourna vers ses deux compères qui regardaient l'endroit fasciné. Même Drago regarder cette ruche fonctionner sans le dédain qu'il réserve d'habitude aux elfes de maison du manoir Malefoy dans lequel Harri s'était déjà rendu à plusieurs reprises.

_ Comment connaît tu l'emplacement des cuisines Harri ? _

_ C'est mon père qui m'en a parlé. Il connaît tout Poudlard parfaitement. Quand il y était il en a même cartographié l'ensemble avec ses amis. _

_ Il a cartographié Poudlard ? Une carte de Poudlard existe ? _ répéta Neville fasciné.

_ Oui mais .. merci … le concierge la leur à apparemment confisqué lorsqu'ils étaient en dernière année. Ils n'ont jamais put la récupérer. _ dit il en haussant les épaules tout en montrant le panier que l'elfe de maison lui avait donné. _ Allons trouver un endroit ou manger. _

Tout deux le suivirent sans un mot.

_ La carte du maraudeur, c'est ça non ? _ demanda Drago se souvenant de l'histoire que son oncle lui avait raconté.

_ Exactement. _ dit il alors qu'il proposait de s'installer dans la salle vide à coté de la cuisine. Ils s'assirent à même les bureaux et Harri distribua le contenu du panier.

_ Décidément ton père s'était quelqu'un ! _ Harri lui sourit. _ Qui étaient ses amis en question ? _

_ Et bien … _ commença Harri en croquant dans un sandwich. _ D'abord Potter de ce que j'ai comprit, ensuite un type qu'il est interdit de nommer pour raison que j'ignore. Et un autre homme du nom de Remus Lupin que je n'ai jamais rencontré. _

_ Remus Lupin … _ répéta le gryffondor surprit.

_ Mais arrêtons de parler de mon père. Dis moi comment as tu trouvé Steven ? _ Neville le regarda surprit puis fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Et bien … il parle jamais, pas comme toi, pourtant on est en cours de sortilège il va bien devoir parler s'il veut pouvoir lancer des sorts … je me suis placé derrière lui durant le cour mais il n'a pas levé la tête de l'heure et s'est contenté d'attendre que le cour passe et le professeur ne lui a rien dit. _

Harri regarda Drago.

_ Tu pense que ma théorie comme quoi il serait mué est bonne ? _

_ Je pense qu'avec un frère aussi bavard que toi ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu ais reçu toutes les cordes vocales à la naissance. _ lui répondit celui-ci en ricanant.

Neville ricana à son tour puis s'arrêta quand les deux autres le regardèrent.

_ T'as le droit de rire Neville t'en fait pas. Bien que j'aimerais mieux que ce ne soit pas de moi. _ lui dit Harri avec lui même un petit rire. Neville hoche doucement la tête en rougissant.

Harri ne comprend pas Neville. A chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose de spontané Neville semble s'attendre à des représailles de ceux qui l'entoure. Il se demande ce qu'il a put vivre par le passé pour être comme ça. Drago lui avait dit que sa grand-mère était une femme à fort caractère mais il la voyait mal s'en prendre à Neville ainsi. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait put faire pour qu'il ai aussi peu confiance en lui. Ce qui est certain c'est que ce n'était pas en restant avec quelqu'un comme Ron Weasley que sa confiance en lui allait s'améliorer.

_ Cet après-midi j'ai cours avec lui. _ repris Harri en regardant tour à tour Neville et Drago.

_ Severus t'as dit quoi faire. Fais équipe avec lui et tente une approche. _ lui dit Drago en s'appuyant d'une main à la table sur laquelle il était assit.

_ Il n'a pas tort, au pire qu'est-ce qu'il pourra faire ? Refuser de travailler avec toi, et pour le faire il devra parler. _ dit Neville alors qu'Harri soupirait.

_ J'ai pas trop envie que les premiers mots qu'il me sorte soient pour m'envoyer bouler … _ dit il.

Drago haussa les épaules.

_ Au pire, s'il refuse ça sera la preuve qu'il vaut pas plus que son père et t'auras plus à t'en préoccuper. _ Harri grimaça peu convaincu mais hocha la tête. Drago se redressa.

_ Parlons d'autre chose de plus surprenant. Pourquoi je t'ai pas vu une seule fois de la matinée avec un bouquin à la main ? _ Harri soupira dépité.

_ C'est parce que j'ai du m'enfuir de mon dortoir ce matin pour éviter que mes voisins de dortoirs ne me voit et j'ai oublié d'en prendre un … _ Drago haussa un sourcil se demandant comment il avait pu oublier la seul chose autour de laquelle sa vie tourne mais ne dit rien.

_ Ils sont si terrible que ça les élèves de ta maison ? _ demanda Neville

_ D'après toi, pourquoi la curiosité est l'une de nos caractéristiques principales ? _ dit il.

Neville sourit amusé du dépit de son ami.

_ J'irai à la bibliothèque après mon cours de Soin au créatures magiques de seize heure. Vous voudrez m'accompagner. _

Drago leva les mains.

_ Je passe mon tour, je m'étais promis que tu ne m'y entraînerais pas dès le premier jour. _

Neville regarda Drago puis se retourna vers Harri.

_ Moi je veux bien, j'irai après mon cours de Défense contre les forces du mal tu n'auras qu'à m'y rejoindre. _ lui répondis Neville, à qui Harri répondit d'un sourire avant de s'attaquer à son deuxième sandwich. Drago soupira.

_ Aah, on à encore cours avec les Gryffondor cet après-midi. _

_ C'est si terrible que ça vos cours en commun. _

Drago secoua la tête.

_ Pas au début mais il paraît que cela le devient avec le temps. _ lui répondit-il

Harri hocha la tête.

_ J'aurais préféré avoir cours avec l'un de vous deux. Parce qu'entre les poufsouffles qui me prennent pour une bombe à retardement et mon asocial de jumeau, je sens que cette année ne va pas être drôle … _ Ce à quoi Drago sourit.

_ Vous me raconterez comment est le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, c'est le seul dont mon père ne m'a pas parlé. _ dit il en repensant au professeur enturbanné de la veille.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête.

_ Bon on devrait y aller. Je dois passer par mon dortoir prendre les affaires pour cette aprem. _ dit Drago en se relevant, suivit de Neville. Harri hocha la tête.

_ Je vais aller ramener le panier, on se voit à la bibliothèque toute à l'heure Neville. A plus Dray ! _

Dit Harri avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine le panier sous le bras.

La salle du cours de potion se trouve dans les cachots, lieu de prédilection du parrain d'Harri. Au fond de ces cachots se trouvent apparemment le dortoir des serpentards. A quoi avaient pu penser les fondateurs en construisant un tel endroit et surtout penser que cela ferait de bonne salles de cours ? Se demanda Harri alors que Severus Rogue les faisait entrer. Harri remarqua Steven entrer et jeter un regard mauvais au professeur qui s'il le vit ignora royalement le jeune garçon. Harri salua son parrain d'un sourire et s'approcha de la table où s'était installé son frère et prit place à coté de lui sans lui demander. Il vit celui ci tiquer mais ne rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle semblèrent retenir leur souffle mais Harri décida de les ignorer cette fois. Severus claqua la porte pour faire taire les quelques chuchotements restants puis se tourna vers la classe.

_ Bien, Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. _ Harri sourit en pensant au mot cornichons dont Neville lui avait parlé plus tôt. Il se demanda si son parrain avait déjà un discours tout prêt qu'il servait à ses nouveaux élèves chaque années. Son premier cours si l'on excepte la tombe qui lui servait de partenaire se déroula bien. Severus, à la différence de MacGonagall imposa le silence total dans la classe durant les deux heures et Harri n'eut donc pas à entendre les commérages de ses camarades et pu se focaliser sur sa potion. Première potion, qui bien que très simple fut parfaitement réussite et Harri se sentit extrêmement valorisé lorsque son parrain le félicita d'un « bien monsieur Black, monsieur Potter » ce qui était selon son père bien difficile à obtenir tant Severus était réputé pour être très méticuleux et difficile à satisfaire. Harri remarqua tout de même qu'il avait plus marmonné le nom de Steven qu'autre chose. Alors qu'ils nettoyaient leur table dans un silence de mort, et tandis que Severus passait à chaque paillasse pour évaluer le travail des autres élèves et en insulter la plupart d'entre eux, Harri se tourna vers Steven. Il soupira devant l'absence d'intérêt pour lui.

_ Tu compte vraiment m'ignorer toute l'année ? _ marmonna t-il de façon à ce que seul lui le remarque. Steven ralentit son mouvement mais ne le regarda pas pour autant. Harri se passa la main dans les cheveux qu'il décoiffa dépité. _ T'as quelque chose à me reprocher, ou alors t'es juste pas bavard. _ il attendit une réaction qui n'arriva jamais, bien qu'il voyait que Steven se concentrait sur la table qu'il frottait avec attention pour ne pas se tourner vers lui. _ Écoute, on est pas frères tous les deux, je dis pas le contraire, mais on aurait du l'être et je suis curieux de savoir comment t'as vécut toutes ces années … et toute cette histoire. _ Steven avait arrêté de frotter mais ne parla pas pour autant. Harri souffla et abandonna.

_ Je … _ commença t-il doucement ce qui surprit Harri. _ Je n'ai rien à te raconter, cette histoire de survivant et de sauveur du monde, je suis bien content de m'en être débarrassé, alors maintenant j'aimerais qu'on arrête d'en parler. _ dit il en regardant Harri dans les yeux pour la première fois il fronça les sourcils devant l'air hagard de celui ci. _Quoi ? _ dit il.

Harri se repris fermant la bouche et sourit.

_ Rien je croyais que tu ne parlais vraiment pas. Drago m'avait dit que j'avais du prendre toute la voix à notre naissance … oublie c'est idiot. _ Steven cligna des yeux.

_ En effet c'est idiot. _ dit il en se retournant vers la table. Harri perdit son sourire croyant la conversation close mais Steven ajouta _ la génétique ne fonctionne pas comme ça. _ avant de saisir les quelques ingrédients qui restaient sur la table et d'aller les ranger dans l'armoire. Harri le regarda faire avant de se remettre à son ouvrage. Steven avait du avoir du mal avec cette histoire de survivant pour être ravit de s'en débarrasser, après il pouvait comprendre, lui même en avait assez de tous ces types qui le fixaient comme s'il était une bête de foire et encore lui n'avait eu qu'à le supporter qu'un seul jour et ça l'avait déjà énervé alors que Steven avait du grandir avec.

Après avoir posé les ingrédients Steven disparut et Harri ne vit même pas où il était partit. Soupirant il se dirigea vers le parc où il avait cours avec Drago. Le cours de soin au créature magique se passait à l'orée de la foret interdite avec le professeur Brûlopot. Silvanus Brûlopot est selon les parent d'Harri dont il était déjà le professeur à l'époque, un professeur excentrique, sympathique et qui sait se faire apprécier des élèves. Il est passionné des créatures magiques et cela lui aurait déjà coûté la moitié d'une jambe et un bras. Harri avait sincèrement hâte d'assister au cours de soin aux créatures magiques, il avait en effet grandit avec des contes sur ces créatures sortit des livres que lui avait prêté Drago ou que son père lui avait offert. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'en voir une en personne et s'imaginait déjà chevaucher un hippogriffe ou encore mieux un Dragon. Bien qu'il doute que sa mère le laisse faire.

Le premier cours ne fut pas aussi excitant qu'il n'aurait du. Harri passa une grande partie de l'heure avec Drago à parler de son ex-jumeau qui ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça et des cours de vol qui auront lieu le lendemain et que tous les premières années avaient en commun. Au plus grand bonheur de Harri qui avait hâte d'avoir cours avec ses deux amis en même temps. Les serpentards n'embêtèrent pas Harri plus que cela et le laissèrent bavasser avec Drago sans problème, en revanche une dispute entre Terry Boot et un Serpentard du nom de Nott força le professeur à les séparer et à faire la moral à toute la classe sur l'importance de ne pas se disputer en présence de créatures magiques de risque que les mauvaises ondes ne les énervent.

Ce cours apprit également à Harri que ses deux premières années ne seraient que théoriques et qu'ils n'entreraient pas en contact avec des créature avant leur troisième année. Ce qui fit jurer Harri qui provoqua l'hilarité de son ami qui tenta au mieux de le cacher au professeur qui les regardait avec suspicion, tout comme la majorité des élèves de la classe.

En dépit de ce que pouvais dire Drago, Harri avait bien saisi l'ambiance qui régnait à Poudlard. C'était même Drago qui était naïf de croire que cette tension n'existait qu'entre les gryffondors et les serpentards. Il était évident que les serdaigles sont, en plus d'être en rivalité avec toutes les maisons, en conflit avec les serpentards, ils sont simplement bien plus discret que les gryffondors dont la timidité ne fait pas partit du dictionnaire. Les poufsouffles sont probablement les plus neutres dans cette histoire mais il est évident qu'a cause du conflit ouvert entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, ils doivent s'écraser et se contenter d'être spectateur et soutient des serdaigles. Harri lui n'appartenait à aucun camp, en effet à l'exception de Dumbledore peut être il devait être la seule personne de l'école à croire que la cohabitation était possible entre les maisons. Et pour son plus grand malheur ses camarades de dortoirs semble bien partit pour alimenter cette haine. En effet alors qu'Harri se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque ceux-ci l'arrêtèrent pour lui parler de Drago. Bien qu'Harri les envoya boulé et leur fit remarquer que ses relations ne les regardaient pas ils insistèrent sur le fait que Drago était une personne peu fréquentable. Ce que Harri trouvait être le comble de l'histoire vue qu'il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Drago dans cette école, ayant grandit avec lui.

_ Écoutez. Je ne m'occupe pas de qui vous fréquentez que je sache. Drago et moi sommes amis d'enfances j'ai donc les moyens de juger s'il est fréquentable ou non moi même. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser passer. _ dit il en écartant Michael Corner de sa main libre. L'autre tenait son sac à bout de bras.

_ Vous êtes amis d'enfances ? _ répétèrent-ils hébétés.

_ Comment ça se fait ? _ demanda Terry.

Harri ne se retourna pas.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas que je sache. _ Il atteignit la bibliothèque sans encombres après ça. Il s'empressa de reprendre son apparence et rejoignit Neville qui écoutait la fille avec qui Harri avait partagé la barque la veille, ce qu'elle raconté semblait ennuyer Neville profondément, mais il le caché du mieux qu'il pouvait en hochant la tête de bas en haut mécaniquement.

_ Salut Nev. _ l'interrompit Harri en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Il lut une profonde reconnaissance dans les yeux de celui-ci lorsqu'il s'installa. Harri lui sourit et se tourna vers la fille qui se nommait Hermione Granger si Harri avait bien retenu. _ Granger c'est ça ? _

Elle haussa un sourcil un peu confuse. Probablement ne l'avait elle pas reconnu maintenant qu'il était sans ses lunettes.

_ Je t'ai vu à la répartition d'hier. _ expliqua t-il

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Moi je ne t'y ai pas vu … _ dit elle suspicieuse, Harri lui répondit d'un sourire.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai étais répartis hier ? _ dit il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais Harri préférait éviter qu'elle ne lui pose plus de question. Elle avait l'air un peu trop bavarde pour le bien d'Harri. Il se tourna donc vers Neville.

_ Je vais aller fouiller un peu les étagères, je vous laisse tout les deux. On ira dîner ensembles Nev, on doit se retrouve au même endroit. _ dit-il avec un sourire. Neville hocha la tête, brièvement avant de grimacer en pensant qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec le moulin à parole qu'est Granger.

Harri entendit celle-ci interroger Neville sur son identité et sur le fait qu'il ne portait aucun écusson. Il avait semblait évident à Harri après avoir croisé les Serpentard, que s'il voulait passer inaperçu il vaudrait mieux éviter que l'on connaisse sa maison. Il retire donc son écusson et sa cravate aux couleur de sa maison à chaque fois qu'il reprend son apparence normal. Harri put ainsi traverser l'intégralité de la bibliothèque sans problème et sans que personne ne le remarque. Il lut même un moment un livre en présence de deux premières années de serdaigles qui ne firent même pas attention à sa présence. Lorsqu'il retrouva Neville une petite heure plus tard celui ci était seul à la table et faisait tourner sa baguette dans tout les sens. Il la rangea en voyant Harri revenir.

_ Alors ? Granger t'as abandonné ? _ demanda Harri moqueur.

_ Elle voulait aller ranger ses affaires avant le dîner. _ grogna t-il

_ Tu ne l'as pas accompagné ? _ demanda t-il surprit.

_ Ben non comme je ne vais pas dîner avec elle. _

Harri hocha la tête en s'asseyant face à lui. Neville s'accouda à la table et ricana.

_ Ron veut entrer dans tes bonnes grâces. _ dit-il _ il m'a demandé de l'aider à ça. _

Harri haussa un sourcil surprit.

_ Drôle d'idée. Tu es clairement un très mauvais entremetteur, normalement t'es pas censé me le dire. _ dit il en s'accoudant à la table. Neville secoua la tête.

_ C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il ne trouva pas bizarre que je préfère aller manger ailleurs avec toi. _

_ Et Drago. _ ajouta Harri.

_ Ça il ne le sait pas. … oh mais, dis-moi le cours de potion ? T'as parlé à Steven. _

Harri se redressa et hocha la tête.

_ Oui il m'a parlé, il m'a dit qu'il ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire de sauveur. _ dit-il avec un demi-sourire, qui se transforma en grimace. _ Je crois que ça sous-entendait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi … _ Il soupira puis haussa les épaules.

_ Tu compte laisser tomber ? _ demanda Neville.

_ Bah je vais pas le forcer à me parler. _ Neville haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

_ J'ai pas eu l'impression que tu t'en soit retenu pour Drago et moi. _

Harri haussa les épaules.

_ Au fait on a cours de vol demain. Tu es déjà monté sur un balai ? _ demanda t-il alors que Neville rougissait. _ Jamais ? _dit-il surprit.

_ Tu sais monter toi ? _

Harri haussa les épaules.

_ Un peu, oncle Lucius nous laissé monter dans le petit terrain du manoir quand on était plus jeune. Je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch en revanche. _ dit il alors que Neville palissait.

_ Je crois que je vais éviter ce cours... je suis trop maladroit, me connaissant je tomberais probablement avant de monter sur le balai. Alors je ne suis pas certain que me retrouver à vingts mètres au dessus du sol soit une très bonne idée … _

_ Mais non tu verras, et puis on sera la pour te rattraper Drago et moi si y'a un problème. _

Neville grimaça.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que Drago le ferait. On est tombé d'accord pour ne pas montrer qu'on se connaissait en public … _ Harri soupira

_ Peut être mais de la à te laisser tomber de ton balai il y a une différence. _ dit il alors que Neville haussait les épaules. _ Tu viendras hein ? _

Neville soupira mais hocha la tête sous le regard satisfait d'Harri.

_ On devrait y aller, on doit retrouver Drago devant la cuisine à 19 heure. _ dit-il en se relevant suivit de Neville.


	8. Chapitre 8 le cours de vol

Chapitre 8 Au commencement un cours de vol

Tout avait commencé tranquillement. Harri était arrivé dans le parc à l'extérieur du château en compagnie de Neville avec qui il venait d'avoir un cour de Botanique. Bien que le professeur Chourave soit une gentille professeure Harri était intenable, bien trop impatient à l'idée d'avoir son tout premier cours de vol. Comme la grande majorité des élèves présent en réalité. Le cours avec les gryffondors était bien plus bruyant que les autres. Harri c'était en effet habitué au silence des poufsouffles face à un professeur. Ron Weasley et ses deux comparses s'étaient en plus installé avec Harri et Neville en les empêchant de discuter tranquillement. Les trois gryffondors se montrèrent autant si ce n'est plus, curieux que les camarades d'Harri et voulurent des détails sur son enfance et Ron lui demanda même s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là lorsque Voldemort était entré dans sa nurserie « évidemment ! » avait il répondu, « tu te souviens de beaucoup de chose qui ce sont passé quand tu avais à peine un an. » Si le rouquin n'avait pas apprécié la réponse il le cacha bien en changeant le sujet sur Steven qui venait d'arriver à l'école. Harri se retint de l'envoyer bouler sachant que cela pourrait retomber sur Neville et se contenta de lui dire qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact avec son ex-jumeau. Celui ci le rassura en lui affirmant qu'il avait cours avec lui juste en suite. Comme s'il lui apprenait réellement quelque chose. Se fut donc avec soulagement qu'Harri vit arriver la fin de l'heure et fit mine de rester parler avec le professeur Chourave et ainsi laisser les trois gryffondors aller au cours de vol avant eux pour s'en débarrasser. Neville l'attendit dehors avec un petit sourire qu'il cacha en le voyant arriver.

_ Comment fais-tu pour les supporter ? _ demanda Harri en retirant ses lunettes qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

_ Les cours commencent à peine, c'est juste que tu n'es pas patient du tout. _ dit-il. _ Au fait, dis moi tu compte garder ton déguisement encore longtemps. _

_ Durant sept ans si je peux. _ dit-il simplement en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Vraiment ? _

_ Non, j'aimerais juste au moins le garder cette année si j'y arrive, ça me permettrait d'être tranquille pendant quelques mois. Ça fait à peine deux jours et les quelques heures de cours que j'ai eut m'ont déjà fatigué. _ dit il. Ils atteignirent à ce moment là le groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour du professeur Bibine. Bibine avait des cheveux grisonnants argentés très courts et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon qui fixaient un à un chaque élève. Harri croisa son regard et ne put que déglutir face à ceux ci, perçant et froid. Elle ne semblait pas être du genre à rigoler. D'un autre coté c'était compréhensible elle était sur le point de faire s'élever une trentaine d'élèves à dix mètre au dessus du sol alors qu'il s'agissait de la toute première fois de certains. Harri remarqua Granger à quelques mètres d'elle qui était tout aussi pâle que Neville la veille lorsque Drago et lui parlaient des futurs cours de balais. A coté d'elle se tenait Steven qui ne faisait même pas semblant de s'intéresser aux propos du professeur et regardait la forêt interdite derrière celle ci.

Bibine les fit se placer chacun à coté d'un balai et leur donna les premières instructions. Lorsque Harri l'appela le balai lui sauta dans la main tout comme celui de Steven, Neville à coté de lui n'avait pas autant de succès et son balai restait collé au sol. Drago fit venir son balai au second ordre, celui de Granger quand à lui se contentait de faire des tours sur lui même au grand désespoir de celle ci qui finit par se pencher pour le ramasser. Une fois que Neville eut son balai en main tous purent monter dessus. Il ne fallut pas plus de trente seconde pour que Neville ne se retrouve à six mètres au dessus du sol et seulement suspendu à son balai d'une main. Harri n'attendit pas que le professeur finisse de hurler ses conseils inutiles pour décoller à son tour et se précipiter vers son ami. Il parvint à le rattraper de justesse alors que celui ci venait de lâcher son balai. Harri manqua d'être entraînait dans la chute quand la charge se fit d'un coup plus légère, il entendit quelques « ooh » de surprise. Drago l'avait rejoins et tenait l'autre bras de Neville. Tous deux descendirent en même temps et purent ainsi poser Neville au sol en toute sécurité.

_ Vous deux ! _ Hurlait Bibine _ C'était dangereux, et si vous étiez tombé aussi ? Vous y avez pensé ? _ elle se pinça l'arête du nez avant de souffler devant le manque de réaction des deux garçons _ Cependant c'était très chevaleresque de votre part de vous lancer à sa rencontre pour l'aider, je donne donc cinq point à Serpentard et à Serdaigle. _ « Sans compter que personne n'avait était blessé au final », pensa Harri alors que le sermon de Bibine prenait fin.

_ Bien, Monsieur Londubat, vous allez bien ? _ demanda t-elle en se dirigeant finalement vers son élève. Harri et Drago échangèrent un regard entendu puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur maison respective. Si Harri fut acclamé par les serdaigles et les poufsouffles qui les avaient rejoins, Drago du apparemment s'expliquer auprès des serpentards qui n'avaient probablement jamais entendu parlé d'assistance à personne en danger. Les gryffondors vinrent remercier Harri également qui en profita pour faire remarquer que celui qui avait réellement sauvé Neville était Drago. Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Drago reçu pour seul remerciement des regards noirs, ce dont il ne sembla pas plus se soucier que de sa première chaussette. Neville en revanche remercia Drago sincèrement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les trois à midi.

_ Je dois te remercier aussi Drago. Je suis pas certain d'avoir était très utile. J'ai fonçais en pensant que je le rattraperais comme ça. _ Confia Harri, Drago ricana.

_ C'est ton coté Gryffondor, tu fonces sans réfléchir. _ dit-il en riant à l'air faussement outré du brun.

Neville sourit.

_ En tout cas je vous remercie vraiment. Qui sait ce qui me serait arrivé si j'étais tombé de mon balai. J'aurais été bien ! _ dit il en souriant.

Drago lui répondit d'un maigre sourire tandis qu'Harri lui donnait une bourrade sur l'épaule. Ils s'étaient installé dans la même pièce que la veille et étaient assis sur deux tables qu'ils avaient collé ensemble. Une fois le repas finit ils se séparèrent pour leurs cours de la journée. Drago avait trouvé une excuse pour se débarrasser des serpentards pour l'heure du repas tout comme Neville. Harri de son coté ne rendait de compte à personne et snobait la majorité de sa maison qui commençait à en faire de même. La semaine s'écoula ainsi très calmement. Alors que les trois amis apprenaient à connaître le château. Ron Weasley avait tenté de s'immiscer dans leur repas mais Neville parvint à le décourager en expliquant qu'Harri refusait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ami très proche mange avec lui. Il fut même persuadé d'avoir attiré l'attention de Steven qui se trouvait derrière lui à ce moment mais le comportement de ce dernier ne changea pas pour autant.

Au final le premier mois ne fut perturbé que par l'annonce du cambriolage de Gringgotts au milieu du mois. Mais toute cette histoire passa au dessus des trois garçons qui ne voyaient approcher que la période d'Halloween. En réalité, ce qui changea réellement pour les trois amis fut qu'ils étaient surveillés par les serpentards d'un coté qui bien qu'ils n'en montre rien ne semblait pas apprécier l'amitié du sauveur et du jeune Malefoy, et MacGonagall de l'autre qui s'attendait probablement à la fin du monde avec deux fils de maraudeurs dans l'école. Ils manquèrent également de se faire prendre par les jumeaux Weasley qui parvenaient ils ne savent comment à se retrouver au même endroit qu'eux au même moment. Comme s'ils les suivaient à la trace. Les trois amis avaient commençaient à s'approprier la vieille salle de classe en commençant par la cacher aux yeux des élèves. Ce fut probablement ce qui attira l'attention des jumeaux avec un peu de recul. Les trois amis parlaient de la nouvelle folie de Ron Weasley qui était de raconter qu'il y avait un monstre à trois têtes au troisième étage. Lieu dont Dumbledore avait interdit l'accès aux élèves. Il en avait parlé au début de l'année mais cela n'avait en rien intéressé les trois amis jusque là, cependant ils trouvaient amusant que Ron se vante d'avoir enfreint le règlement. Ce qui était réellement surprenant en revanche c'était que cette histoire ne soit pas encore arrivé aux oreilles des professeurs. Harri était enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller voir ce fameux troisième étage de ses propres yeux, au grand damne de Drago qui voyait les problèmes arriver de loin. Neville craignait lui aussi d'avoir des problème avec Rusard, le concierge, qui était tout sauf avenant. Neville promit de questionner Ron le lendemain en rentrant et la discussion dériva bien vite sur un sujet qui revenait régulièrement avec eux. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Quirrel, professeur particulièrement peureux et sursautant à chaque mot, chaque bruit. Sa peur était devenu communicative pour certains élèves et source d'amusement pour d'autre. Harri lui était plus sidéré à l'idée que Dumbledore l'ai engagé à ce poste. Les cours, qu'il avait en commun avec les poufsouffles étaient d'un ennui mortel, Harri qui avait trouvé le moyen de se placer au fond de la salle pour éviter d'être trop proche de l'enseignant, avait beaucoup de difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Durant les premiers cours il restait également sur ses gardes, croyant que Quirrel voyait des vrais dangers autour de lui mais il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était juste froussard. Les vrais problèmes n'ont réellement commencé que lorsque Harri est arrivé en retard après un cours de soin aux créatures magiques qui s'était éternisé et avait du rester face au professeur tout devant et était sortit du cours avec un étrange migraine. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent seulement lorsqu'il se trouvait juste devant lui ou alors lorsqu'il croisé son regard. Ce qui le surprenait réellement était que la douleur provenait de sa cicatrice. Jamais au cours de toutes ses années cette cicatrice faite par Voldemort n'avait été douloureuse jusqu'à ce jour. Après ça Harri s'est employa à ne pas approcher le professeur et finit par en parler à son parrain et à ses deux amis. Ce premier lui promit de se renseigner mais Harri n'obtint jamais de résultat et préféra abandonner. Il supposa que le professeur ayant souvent était en contact avec les forces obscurs devait entrer en conflit avec la magie noir du sort de Voldemort qui lui avait donné cette cicatrice. Drago lui pensait l'histoire bien plus complexe mais ils eurent beau chercher des millions d'hypothèses aucune ne leur semblaient possibles.

L'autre problème d'Harri était Steven, le garçon refusait toujours obstinément de lui adresser la parole bien qu'Harri ai cru qu'il s'était un peu ouvert. La retombée fut fatale car le jeune homme refusé tout bonnement de répondre à ses questions et l'ignoré en permanence. Harri laissa finalement tombé au bout de deux semaines de tentatives ratés. Neville de son coté essaya de rentrer en contact avec le jeune Poufsouffle à plusieurs reprise mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat, Drago n'essaya même pas de l'approcher et se contenta d'écouter Harri se plaindre. Les cours Serdaigle, Poufsouffle se passaient ainsi dans le plus grand des calmes. Tout le monde faisant attention à ne froisser aucun des deux garçons, les professeurs compris, de peur qu'ils explosent probablement comme au cour du premier cour de sortilège. Personne ne les dérangé à l'exception de Severus qui cherchait à faire sortir de ses gonds le jeune Potter qui ne relevait pas la plupart d'entre elles à l'exception de celles touchant à son père, bien qu'il se contentait là-encore de fusiller le professeur du regard. Harri s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur la vie qu'avait put avoir son ancien jumeau, il voulait savoir comment il avait vécut l'enfance sans sa mère, la chute de sa popularité, ou même quelle genre de père était James Potter. Harri n'osa en réalité jamais lui poser ces questions. Peut-être étais-ce pour cela que le garçon ne lui répondait jamais. Peut-être s'attendait il à des questions qu'il jugerait plus importante. Mais Harri ne lui posera pas la question, il n'osera pas.

Un incident se produisit la semaine suivante. C'était la veille d'Halloween. Harri était très impatient de participer à la fête ne l'ayant jamais fêté à la maison, pour des raisons qu'il comprenait maintenant. Drago avait toujours passé Halloween au manoir Malefoy avec quelques amis de son père et parfois leurs enfants. Bien qu'Harri n'ai jamais insisté pour y participer, il sentait énormément l'absence de son ami durant cette soirée, heureusement le blond débarqué toujours le lendemain avec des sucreries et desserts en tout genre qu'il avait fait préparer en douce pour son ami. Harri avait attendu avec impatience ce fameux repas, d'autant qu'il était selon ses autres compagnons de dortoirs qu'il avait entendu discuter avec des élèves plus âgés, l'un des rares repas de fêtes où une décoration impressionnante embellit le château et principalement la grande salle. Alors que le cours de vol avait lieu Ron et ses deux acolytes, qui se nomment Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan vinrent chercher des problèmes. Harri et Drago volaient à quelques mètres du sol et discutaient à voix basse sur les résultats d'un récent match de Quidditch quand un peu en dessous Neville, avec le professeur Bibine, tentait vainement de faire décoller son balai. Le professeur Bibine qui avait encore une dizaine d'élèves à aider abandonna finalement et lui conseilla de rester sur le sol par sécurité. Harri se décida à aller le rejoindre au moment où elle partit, tandis que Drago, qui ne pouvait se permettre d'aller voir le gryffondor alla rejoindre ses compagnons de dortoirs qui se moquaient des rares élèves encore au sol, à commencer par Crabe qui semblait avoir énormément de mal à suivre les instructions du professeur.

_ Toujours pas ? _ demanda Harri en se posant gracieusement au sol à coté de son ami.

_ Vaut mieux que j'abandonne. Je ne suis pas fait pour faire de la magie. _ Marmonna Neville.

_ Faut pas dire ça. Et puis tu l'a maîtrisé le sort finalement. _

_ Ça m'aura pris plus de deux semaines, tu l'as réussis au bout de deux minutes. _ dit son ami en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe tout en pensant aux exploits de son ami en sortilège qui étaient remonté jusqu'au dortoir des gryffondors.

_ Mais c'est parce que mon père me l'avait déjà enseigné avant que j'ai su le maîtriser, et puis tout le monde n'a pas des capacités innés pour maîtriser la magie. Ça ne change rien au fait que quand tu veux tu peux en faire. _

_ T'es venu pour me remonter le moral ou me démoraliser encore plus ?_

_ Pour t'encourager. D'ailleurs Drago m'a aussi dit de te dire que le professeur était coupable de 50 pourcent de ton échec. _

Le brun ricana en entendant ça et regarda le blond qui semblait faire face aux gryffondors de l'autre coté de la cour. Il fronça les sourcils et attira l'attention d'Harri qui se tourna vers le petit groupe et tenta d'écouter ce qu'ils racontaient sans résultat à cause de la distance qui les séparaient. Le professeur Bibine siffla la fin du cours et les deux amis se relevèrent pour quitter les lieux après avoir posé leur balai. Ils retrouvèrent les deux groupes qui s'envoyaient toujours des rixes alors qu'ils descendaient. Alors qu'ils arrivés derrière eux, ils virent le rouquin s'approcher de Drago de façon inquiétante.

_ Très bien Malefoy j'accepte ton duel. _ grogna t-il en pointant son doigt vers le blond qui ricana.

_ Parfait qui sera ton témoin ? _ demanda t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Neville sera mon témoin. _

Harri sursauta et regarda son ami. Devant lui, Drago se tendit imperceptiblement.

_ Euh, la politesse ne voudrait pas que tu lui demanda son avis d'abord ? _ demanda Harri qui fit se retourner Drago et la majorité des serpentards présent dont une grande majorité sursautèrent et pâlirent et le voyant. Neville haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu veux que je sois témoin de quoi au juste ? _ demanda Neville

_ De sa défaite. _ répondit le roux avec hargne.

_ Quand à lieu le duel ? _ demanda Harri en se plaçant entre les deux futurs duellistes mais en fixant Drago avec un air réprobateur.

_ Ce soir à Minuit. _ Harri grimaça, puis soupira.

_ Super, Drago, tu veux que je soit ton témoin ? _

Drago haussa un sourcil alors que Ron glapissait face à lui. Neville s'approcha soudain plus rassuré à l'idée qu'Harri soit présent. Drago soupira.

_ Si tu veux. _ dit il avant de saluer le groupe et de partir suivit du petit troupeau de serpentards.

Harri se tourna vers Neville.

_ Je n'ai jamais participé à un duel de sorcier, j'ai hâte de voir ça. _ dit il alors que Neville le fixait avec suspicion, son ami lui répondit d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers les gryffondors.

_ Bon courage pour ce soir Weasley, Drago est un très bon duelliste, il à était entraîné avec le meilleur. _ dit il avant de leur faire un bref signe de la main et de partir à son tour en disant à Neville qu'il le voyait au repas.

Le soir venus, Harri et Drago mangèrent seul. Ron avait tenu à ce que Neville, mange avec eux pour parler de la nuit qui arrivait. L'ambiance était assez tendu entre les deux amis. Harri ne comprenant pas que Drago ai put entraîner Neville dans ses affaires.

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu à l'origine. Mais après tout ce n'est pas plus mal. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'expliquer après l'incident de la semaine dernière, sans parler du fait que tout le monde trouve bizarre que l'on soit tout les deux amis avec toi sans être amis nous même. Si j'évite de l'impliquer dans tous les problèmes ça va finir par être louche. _ dit-il alors que son ami l'écoutait à la fois exaspéré et compréhensif.

Bien que ça ait prit un petit moment, Drago et Neville étaient réellement devenu de bons amis avec le temps. S'apprivoisant mutuellement et apprenant à se connaître. Mais Harri savait aussi que cette nouvelle amitié était encore très fine, prête à se briser au moindre conflit, et bien qu'il le déplore, elle ne survivrait pas face à l'école qui s'y oppose. Tout deux étant influencé chacun de leur coté, ils n'arriveront pas à tourner le dos à leur groupe respectif même par amitié pour Harri. C'est pourquoi il était nécessaire de garder leur amitié cachée pour l'heure. Au moment venu ils pourront faire face à l'école ensemble. Harri soupira en pensant au conflit qui les attendaient.

_ Que comptes-tu faire pour le duel ? _

Drago fronça les sourcils.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. _ dit il simplement.

_ Quoi ? _ s'insurgea Harri. _ Et Neville, s'il se fait attraper par Rusard qu'est-ce que tu feras. _

_ Il y survivra et puis il aura son grand ami Weasmoche pour lui tenir compagnie. _

_ Là n'est pas la question, ce n'est pas juste que Neville soit punit alors qu'il n'a rien fait. _

_ On peut le prévenir avant si t'y tient. Rien n'arriverait s'il planté l'autre, au lieu de continuer à faire ami-ami. _ Dit Drago en grognant.

Harri soupira à la fois exaspéré et amusé par les ronchonnement du blond.

_ Très bien j'irai au lieu de rendez vous à ta place. _

Drago se redressa.

_ Je t'ai pas dit d'y aller à minuit tu sais. _ Harri sourit.

_ J'ai pas accès à sa salle commune et il doit déjà y être en ce moment. Et puis je serai en retenu avec Neville comme ça. _ dit il simplement. Il sourit au blond qui soupira. _ Tu viens aussi ? _

Drago soupira de plus belle en se relevant.

_ Très bien j'irai aussi, mais c'est bien parce que t'insiste et si c'est possible on se débarrasse de Weasley vite fait. Pas question qu'il comprenne qu'on est venu l'aider. _ Harri hocha la tête.

_ Bien sur. Ça va de soit. _

Quatre heures plus tard ils se mirent en route pour la salle des trophées du troisième étage.


	9. Chapitre 9 duel echoué

**Merci à tous les reviewers, désolé pour le retard que je prends, je suis en pleine période d'examen et cela coupe mon inspiration. J'essaierai de reprendre l'écriture au plus vite pour vous poster le nouveau le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 9 Mystères mystères

Harri et Drago montent l'escalier menant au troisième étage en vitesse avant que celui ci ne décide de changer de direction. Alors qu'ils en atteignaient le palier des cris se firent entendre ce qui les fis sursauter. C'était Rusard, il n'avait apparemment pas attendu pour les trouver. Ils virent débarquer face à eux Ron et Neville qui leur rentrèrent dedans et s'étalèrent sur Drago.

_ On vous a vus ? _

_ Tu es en retard pour le duel. _ S'insurgea le rouquin en reconnaissant Drago.

_ Soit déjà content que je soit venus. _ lui dit il en se relevant tout comme Neville.

_ On se disputera plus tard. _ intervint Harri en montrant miss teigne qui approchait.

Ils se remirent en course et descendirent à l'étage du dessous. Leur course effrénée prit fin quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle.

_ Comment se fait il qu'il nous ai trouvé aussi vite ? _ demanda Neville après avoir repris son souffle.

_ Tu nous a dénoncé c'est ça ? _ dit Ron en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

_ C'est ça, et ensuite je me suis précipité dans les couloirs pour qu'il m'attrape aussi. _ Répondit Drago en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

_ On y est pour rien. On allait au duel quand on a entendu des cris et vous êtes arrivé juste ensuite. _

Neville hocha la tête.

_ Ça me surprend que vous soyez venus. _ dit il en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

Drago grimaça, Neville hocha la tête.

_ Je vois. _ dit il un peu déçus, ayant apprit à comprendre les expressions de Drago, il ne faisait aucun doute que Harri l'avait forcé à venir. Drago soupira sous l'aire effaré de Ron.

_ Peu importe rentrons, si Rusard nous prend on sera bon pour deux semaines de retenus. _ il commença à reprendre la route suivis de Harri qui salua les deux gryffondors.

_ Bonne nuit, vous ne devez pas être loin de votre dortoirs non ? _ dit il en souriant à Neville qui lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Les problèmes commencent, Neville a été blessé par l'attitude de Drago, bien qu'il ait comprit les intentions de Drago, Harri avait crains que Neville prenne mal le fait d'avoir des problèmes à cause du Serpentard. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué contrairement à ce qu'il espéré. Harri ne dit rien à Drago au début mais finit par intervenir.

_ Neville à était vexé, tu aurais pu faire un effort. _ Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Écoute Harri, on en parle demain, je suis crevé, tu m'a fait traverser toute l'école à minuit, juste pour aller sauver un gryffondor par dessus le marché, alors … _

_ Un gryffondor ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé se stade Drago ! _ s'énerva Harri devant le flegme de son ami, celui ci s'arrêta en se tournant vers lui.

_ Je parlais de Weasley, ne t'énerve pas. _ s'insurgea t-il à son tour.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à crier au milieu du couloir à Minuit dépassé vous deux ? _ interrogea soudain une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes gens ayant reconnu la voix se retournèrent lentement pour se retrouver face à Severus. Accompagné d'un poufsouffle très familier.

_ hum … on ne cris pas vraiment … _ commença Harri mais il s'arrêta face au regard sombre de son professeur. _ Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'entendre cette histoire … _ dit il simplement après quelques instants de réflexions et un regard de soutient vers Drago qui grimaça à son tour.

Severus soupira.

_ Allez dans vos dortoirs, tous les deux, je ne veux pas vous revoir une seule fois hors de votre dortoir après le couvre feu c'est comprit ? _ dit-il alors que les deux jeunes gens hochaient la têtes. _ Steven ? Tu as un problème ? _ demande Harri en regardant le jeune poufsouffle qui haussa les épaules.

_ Dépêches toi de partir Harri, … _ dit son parrain alors que Drago le tirait par le bras.

Harri se résigna à suivre son ami, toute trace de dispute oublié, pensant au fait que son ex frère se baladait dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Drago semblait plongé dans ses pensées et Harri le laissa faire, probablement était il entrain de penser à cette soirée et au risque que tout le monde découvre son amitié avec Neville le lendemain si Weasley était trop bavard.

Tout deux se séparèrent sur un bonne nuit et Harri dit qu'ils parleront tranquillement le lendemain avec Neville.

Le lendemain, ils ne purent pas en parler comme c'était prévue à l'origine. Neville expliqua en quelques mots à Harri qu'il allait rester un peu avec les gryffondors pour ne pas avoir l'air louche. Il ne se présenta pas au repas de midi. Harri et Drago se retrouvèrent donc tout seuls, et l'ambiance fut tendue. Le Serpentard avait en effet avoué qu'il avait été prévue par les autres serpentards que Rusard soit prévenue de leur petite escapade, ce qui expliqué une partie de son manque d'enthousiasme à aller aider Neville. Il n'avait heureusement pas eut à s'expliquer auprès des autres serpentards du dortoir car aucun d'eux n'a remarqué son départ aux alentours de minuit. Ils parlèrent peu à midi et se séparèrent frustré. L'après midi passa au cour de laquelle Harri tenta de faire parler Steven à coté de qui il s'assit durant le cours de sortilège. Celui ci se contenta de lui rétorquer que cela ne le regardait pas. Et Harri n'ayant pas d'argument dû se résoudre à le laisser tranquille le reste de l'heure. L'après midi, Harri profita de se trouver en histoire de la magie pour écrire à son père pour lui raconter les derniers événements, espérant qu'elle n'arriva pas beaucoup plus tard que celle de son parrain. La lettre finalement très longue comporté deux feuilles entières et Harri fut plutôt fier du résultat. Elle était assez neutre pour que sa mère ne se mette pas en colère contre leur manquement au règlement, mais assez détaillé pour que son père puisse s'amuser des détails et tout raconter à ses cadets.

Suite au cours d'Histoire de la magie, Harri se dirigea directement vers la volière. Il voulu au début proposer à Drago de l'accompagner mais celui-ci disparu avec les autres serpentards sitôt le cours fini. Il traîna donc un peu les pieds jusqu'à atteindre finalement la volière. Il se retrouva alors face à Neville qui semblait perdu et regardait autour de lui inquiet.

_ Il y a un problème Neville ? _ Le jeune griffons releva la tête surpris.

_ Harri ? Je t'avais pas vu désolé. _ Il s'approcha du brun, devant le regard interrogatif de ce dernier il s'expliqua _ Je cherche Hermione en fait, quand on sortait de sortilège Ron l'a … enfin il à dit des méchancetés sur elle et elle est partie en pleurant. Du coup je suis partis à sa recherche … _ Harri fronça les sourcils.

Ron était certes un imbécile mais de la à insulter une fille de sa propre maison. Bien qu'en y repensant cela lui ressemblait bien, au vue de ce qu'Harri avait vu de lui, il sembla souvent parler avant de réfléchir. _ Quel imbécile _ dit il avec un soupir, ce à Neville répondit d'un hochement de tête. _ Et comment c'était avec Weasley ce midi ? _

Neville soupira de plus belle.

_ Tu t'en doute, mais il commence à trouver cette histoire de plus en plus bizarre, je n'ai pas trop le choix. … mais de toute façon je me doutais que cela ne marcherait pas. Drago et moi on est pas fait pour être amis. C'est comme ça. _ dit-il avant de hausser les épaules résigné.

Harri n'aimait pas entendre ça, Drago et Neville sont de bons amis, et ce n'est pas qu'à cause de Harri qu'il le sont devenus. Neville a un coté sincère et naïf que ne possède pas Drago et qui contraste avec le cynisme et la froideur de celui ci.

_ Tu fait référence à ce qu'il a dit hier ? _ demanda t-il.

_ Non, en général, Drago est à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor, c'est … que ça te plaise ou non, très difficile pour nos deux maisons de s'entendre, et j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à me méfier de toutes les personnes de ma maison, j'ai déjà assez de … peu importe. _

_ Assez de quoi ? _

_ Rien laisse tomber. Écoute, Drago te diras la même chose... _ Il réfléchit quelques instant _ J'étais content d'être avec vous, tu sais vous êtes les tous premiers amis que je me suis fait. Mais ça va pas pouvoir durer. _ Harri grogna.

_ Drago et toi vous êtes impossible. Toujours la même rengaine. Les maisons ça n'a aucune importance, c'est pas ça qui doit nous dire avec qui on doit être amis. Je le fais bien moi. Je suis ami avec un serpentard sans aucun problème. _

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose Gryffondor et Serpentard... _

_ Bien sur que c'est la même chose, les Serpentard sont tout aussi haïs par les serdaigles que les gryffondors. J'ai souvent des élèves de ma maison qui viennent me dire de me méfier de Drago ou me suggérer de m'intégrer aux autres ! _ Harri leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air surprit de Neville.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais quand ça arrive ? _

_ Je les envoie boulet, je leur dit que c'est pas leurs affaires _ Neville fit un mince sourire.

_ Mais ça c'est toi, moi je ne suis pas aussi courageux. _

_ Ce qui est le comble pour un gryffondor. _ dit Harri avec un demi sourire.

Neville lui répondit d'un maigre sourire.

_ C'est vrai, je ne sais même pas pourquoi le choixpeau m'y a envoyé, il est clair que je n'y ai pas du tout ma place. _ Harri grimaça, le défaut de Neville s'était qu'il n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui, il est certains que s'il prenait un peu de confiance son courage ne ferait aucun doute. Il serait assez courageux pour faire ce qu'Harri fait chaque jours.

_ Bien sur que tu y as ta place, comme je l'ai à Serdaigle et Dray à Serpentard. De plus le courage n'est pas la seule qualité des gryffondors. _

_ Peut être mais, t'as pensé à autre chose ? Si Drago devait faire ami ami avec un gryffondor il aurait de sérieux problèmes. Y'a pas plus soudé que cette maison en extérieur mais d'après les étudiants plus âgés, il n'y a pas de place au traître dans cette maison. _

Harri hausse un sourcil au terme ''traître''. Il trouve le mot un peu fort. Ce n'est qu'une maison d'étude, il n'y passeras que quelques années de la à le placarder traître c'est un peu fort. Il n'ajouta cependant rien. Il est vrai que la situation des serpentards est un peu plus complexe que celle de Neville ou de la sienne. Selon ce que son oncle lui avait dit, Drago n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais d'un autre coté Neville n'est pas n'importe qui dans la société magique. Il est un sang pur dont la famille est très respecté et ayant très peu de lien avec le monde moldu. Comme toute les bonnes familles de sang pur aiment. La seule rupture qui eu lieu entre sa famille et celle des autres fut lors de la guerre contre Voldemort ou elle s'était joint aux opposant à Voldemort à la différence de la grande majorité des autres familles sang-purs. Mais Harri se retient d'en parler à Neville, se disant qu'il devait probablement être au courant.

_ Tu viendras manger avec nous demain ? _ demanda Harri. Neville fronça les sourcils.

_ Peut-être je ne sais pas. _ Harri ne s'attendait pas à mieux comme réponse et se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'appeler Sniffle et de lui donner la lettre pour son père. Neville l'attendit et repris la route avec lui. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall, leur salle communes se trouvant à des niveaux différents. Harri hésita puis décida finalement d'aller saluer son parrain et lui parler de la lettre et s'expliquer avec lui pour la veille. Severus ne l'accueillit pas très bien mais se calma après avoir entendit les quelques explications. Il semblait vouloir parler d'un autre sujet et Harri lui laissa le champ libre, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

_ Harri tu sais quelle jour on est ? _

Harri fronça les sourcils.

_ Le 31 octobre. Ce soir c'est Halloween. _

_ C'est bien ça. _ dit Severus il s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir.

_ Tu veux savoir ce que je ressent par rapport à cette date ? _

Severus le regarda dans les yeux.

_ J'ai pas grand chose à te dire sincèrement. Je ne suis pas profondément touché par celle-ci, elle marque en quelque sorte le début de ma vie. Si ce jour n'étais pas arrivé qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Papa et maman n'aurait pas était ensemble, et Voldemort serait toujours en vie. _

Severus baissa les yeux.

_ Ton sacrifice pour la paix. _ murmura t-il

_ Sacrifice pas vraiment, j'y ai survécut. En fait je serais presque reconnaissant à Voldemort de nous avoir attaqué, aussi non personne n'aurait su qui était réellement James Potter. _

Severus fit un maigre sourire puis posant de nouveau le regard sur son filleul il soupira.

_ Tu aurais un frère. _

Harri ne dit rien. C'était vrai, Steven et lui aurait du être élevé ensemble. La veille du départ son père et lui avaient parlé et Harri l'avait interrogé pour savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas emmené Steven aussi. Son père lui avait dit qu'il ne le pensait pas en danger à ce moment, qu'il serait choyé et aimé par son père. Quand la vérité avait éclaté à cause de la presse de l'époque, ils avaient pensé à aller chercher Steven puis ils ont finalement choisis de protéger leur famille et Harri lui même. Leur retour dans la société, signifié selon lui sa mise en danger direct. Harri n'avait pas apprécié sa réponse qu'il avait jugé égoïste, mais en fut également assez touché à cet instant, ses parents avaient fait un choix difficile pour eux seulement pour le préserver, tout du moins s'était avant de rencontrer Steven. Drago est arrivé peu après et la discussion prit fin.

_ Mes parents ont choisi de me mettre en sûreté plutôt que d'aller le chercher. Ils ne pensaient probablement pas faire mal. _ dit il plus pour lui même. Ce à quoi Severus hocha la tête.

_ C'est vrai, mais si toi tu te sens bien par rapport à la situation, comment se sent Steven selon toi ? _ demanda t-il en s'adossant à son bureau et en croisant les bras. Harri le regarda surprit puis baissa la tête avant de la secouer.

_ Je ne sais pas. _ dit il ce à quoi Severus répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

La discussion prit également fin alors que Harri le salué pour aller vers le parc. Il avait envie de voir s'il trouvait le poufsouffle quelques part. Il faisait encore beau pour un début de novembre (le 31 octobre c'est plus un début de Novembre je trouve) et e nombreux étudiants s'y trouvaient pour patienter jusqu'au dîner. Il parcouru le parc à grande enjambé tout en réfléchissant à la question. Ses pas le conduisirent à la forêt interdite. Il finit par s'asseoir face à elle méditant sur la question d'Halloween. Il avait pensé chacun des mots qu'il avait dit à son parrain, mais qu'en était il de son frère ? Quel est son ressentit de cette soirée ? La fin de sa famille ? Le début de son court règne ? Absolument rien ? Harri soupire une nouvelle fois, son frère est décidément une énigme pour lui.

Il se leva quelques temps plus tard, légèrement amorphe et frigorifié pour retourner à la grande salle ou le banquet allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

 **Bon entrons dans le vif du sujet, je commence à reprendre les bases de l'histoire. Au prochain chapitre, petit combat contre un troll des montagnes.**

 **Que pensez vous de l'agissement de Drago est-ce que vous feriez la même chose ?**


	10. Chapitre 10 duel contre un troll

**Chapitre 10 le troll des montagnes**

Le dîner est fantastique, Harri a grandi avec les plat cuisiné par sa mère depuis son enfance, celle ci bonne cuisinière l'avait ainsi élevé à tout manger quelque soit ses goûts. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard Harri a regretté la cuisine de sa mère malgré l'ardeur des elfes de maison des cuisines à leur faire des plats complets et savoureux chaque jours. Il doit cependant reconnaître que le dîner d'Halloween est tout particulièrement succullent.

Alors, il est dommage que celui ci soit gâché par l'arrivée de Quirrel dans la grande salle. Tout particulièrement si c'est pour leur annoncer qu'un troll des montagnes se ballade au même moment dans l'école. Dumbledore renvoya tous les élèves dans leur dortoir accompagné de leur préfets. Harri suivit tranquillement son préfet et allé passer la grande porte lorsqu'il se sentit soudain tiré en arrière par quelqu'un. Surpris il suivit Neville à l'air effrayé, qui l'entraînait à l'écart.

_ Tu sais Neville, si t'as aussi peur on devrait éviter de s'écarter du groupe comme ça. _

Le garçon rougit mais secoua la tête avec ardeur avant de lâcher le bras d'Harri une fois qu'ils étaient hors de vue des autres.

_ Hermione n'est toujours pas revenus des toilettes ! _ dit il très inquiet. Harri fronça les sourcils.

_ Elle n'était pas au dîner ? _ Il suivit Neville qui regardé autour de lui inquiet et semblait essayer d'entendre autour de lui comme si le troll allait les prévenir avant d'arriver.

_ Elle s'est enfermé dans les toilettes des filles toute l'après midi … Il faut aller la prévenir pour le troll ! _ dit il. Harri hocha la tête.

_ Allons y, normalement le troll devrait être dans les cachots, il y a peu de chance qu'on le croise mais soyons prudent. _ Neville repartit pour observer le couloir.

_ Les Serpentard sont entrain de sortir on à le temps de passer sans qu'ils nous voient. _ Harri hocha la tête bien que Neville lui tourner le dos et retire ses lunettes trouvant celles ci encombrantes. Il l'accrocha à col avant d'avancer en suivant Neville, qui s'arrêta d'un coup alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Harri le contourna pour voir Drago face à eux.

_ Vous jouez à quoi au juste ? C'est pas par là vos dortoirs _ dit il en désignant l'escalier menant aux salles de cours du deuxième et troisième étage.

_ Une mission sauvetage, une demoiselle en détresse. _ lui dit Harri en s'avançant.

_ Une fille ? Je suppose que c'est votre amie la née-moldu. _ dit-il avec nonchalance

Harri leva les yeux au ciel

_ C'est ça, on te demande pas de nous accompagnés, juste de pas nous dénoncer. _

Drago sembla vexer qu'ils aient put penser qu'il les dénoncerait mais n'ajouta rien. Après quelques instants de silence au cours duquel Neville dit qu'ils devraient se dépêcher, Drago soupira.

_ Je viens avec vous. _ dit-il, Harri hocha la tête et Drago se mit à monter les marches tandis que Neville le fixait surprit.

_ Tu fais quoi Neville tu veux qu'on se fasse prendre ? _ l'appela le blond.

Harri sourit alors que Neville les rejoignait en rougissant.

Le trio avança rapidement à travers les escaliers et les deux couloirs les séparant des toilettes des filles. Neville raconta à Drago la situation en quelques mots et Drago se montra plus motivé à les aider. Harri se dit qu'il devait considérer tous les ennemis de Weasley comme des alliés potentiels mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Il était plus que ravit de se retrouver de nouveau avec les deux garçons bien qu'ils ne soient pas très bavard. Drago avait du remonter dans l'estime de Neville comme il semblait prêt à collaborer avec une née-moldue, une gryffondor par dessus le marché. Harri lui était bien moins surprit, il ignore quel était la relation qui lié Drago à Neville jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le train mais Drago avait tout de même grandit au coté de Lily, une née-moldue pur souche. Cela avait le mérite de prouver que Drago était tout à fait prêt à passer outre ses préjugés par amitié pour lui et Neville.

Alors qu'ils n'était plus qu'à un petit couloir des toilettes les trois garçons firent une rencontre des plus surprenante. Steven avançait la tête dans les nuages au milieu du couloir. Harri ne l'avait pas vu au dîner mais n'y avait pas prêtait plus attention, il lui semblait évident que ce jour avait bien plus d'importance pour son frère que pour lui.

_ Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _ demanda Drago avec suspicion

Steven les regarda tous surprit, s'arrêtant tout particulièrement sur Harri, première fois qu'il le voyait sans glamour après tout. (n.d.a : glamour c'est pas le fait d'être chic hein, c'est juste le fait de dissimuler sa véritable apparence sous une illusion, ou un sortilège) Le brun haussa les épaules en refermant son visage.

_ Peu importe, tu dois retourner dans ton dortoir, y a un troll qui se ballade en liberté dans l'école. _

lui dit Harri, Steven fronça les sourcils se demandant si c'était une blague qu'il lui faisait.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs si c'est le cas ? _ demanda t-il finalement

_ Ça te regarde pas. _ lui répondit Drago avec véhémence mais Harri se plaça devant lui

_ On va chercher une amie qui n'est pas au courant. _

Il fixa le trio surprit. Harri devinait facilement ses pensées « une amie que vous avez en commun ».

Il hocha les épaules puis demanda si elle devait se trouver dans les toilettes car il avait entendu du bruit en passant devant. Harri hocha la tête.

Un grognement retentit à cet instant. Sursautant tous les quatre ils virent alors le monstre apparaître dans le couloir. Le troll était énorme, plus de deux mètres de haut, une couleur verdâtre et un air idiot à souhait. Il se dirigeait vers l'entrée des toilettes des filles.

_ Il devait pas être au cachot ? _ demanda Drago inquiet.

_ Je sais pas en tout cas, s'il continue par là Hermione va se retrouver face à un monstre de trois mètres de haut face à elle. _ dit Harri avant de s'avancer vers le troll _ Eh le monstre ! _ Hurla t-il avec entrain, espérant attirer son attention.

Drago vint le rattraper et le tirer le arrière.

_ Oh tu fais quoi là ? _ dit-il

_ Ben je l'occupe, que l'un de vous aille chercher Hermione ! _ dit il en se tournant vers Neville et Steven qui fixait toujours le troll pale comme des fantômes. Neville se tourna doucement vers lui puis hocha doucement la tête et vint se placer à coté de lui.

_ Dés qu'il s'approchera de nous tu passeras en vitesse à coté. _

_ Déjà faudrait il qu'il s'intéresse à nous. _ Lui dit Drago en montrant le troll qui avait fini de regarder autour de lui et était retourné à sa marche. Harri tiqua et sortit sa baguette. Il se dirigea vers l'une des armures et la détruisit d'un coup de pied, faisant de nouveau s'arrêter le troll dans sa marche. Il saisi l'un des gants et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le troll qui se reçu sur l'épaule et se retourna maintenant furieux vers lui. Il leva sa massue et la fit retomber au sol.

Harri souris nerveusement, ravit d'avoir attiré son attention et effrayé par sa force destructrice en même temps.

_ T'es un grand malade tu le sais ça ! _ lui dit Drago en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Neville observa le troll s'avancer pas à pas vers eux. Le troll continué à frapper sa masse sur le sol avec entrain tout en regardant furieusement autour de lui.

_ Tu crois qu'il est aveugle ? _ demanda Harri à Drago qui se tenait à deux mètres de lui.

_ Aucune idée en tout cas, il à pas l'air de savoir où il tape. _

Steven s'approcha à son tour se plaça entre les deux.

_ On dirait qu'il entend bien. Peut être que l'on peut l'occuper avec du bruit. _ dit il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Harri le regarda surprit, ayant oublié qu'il était avec eux. Il cessa de le fixer et hocha la tête et ramassa les autres bout de l'armure.

_ On a de la chance d'avoir un truc aussi bruyant avec nous alors. _ dit il en donnant le second gant à son frère qui le prit et ramassa le corps de l'armure. Harri rangea sa baguette et tendit l'armure vers son frère qui commença à faire claquer l'armure avec le gant. Le troll sembla s'approcher plus dangereusement. Il souleva sa masse et Harri hurla à Neville d'y aller et de récupérer Hermione et qu'ils aillent chercher les profs ensembles. Neville plongea derrière le troll alors qu'il abattait son arme à deux mètres des trois autres. Drago les contourna et saisi une des jambes qu'il balança derrière le troll. Celui ci se retourna et faisant racler sa masse au sol. Neville sortit à cet instant accompagné de la jeune fille qui les observa tous surpris. Elle vit le troll effrayé et poussa un couinement qui fit que le troll redressa la tête et s'intéressa à eux. Harri tenta de faire encore claquer l'armure, mais il semblerait que ce troll veuille tout particulièrement s'en rendre à la jeune fille.

Harri sauta alors soudain sur le dos du troll qui le déséquilibra un instant, le troll secoua son arme au dessus de sa tête. Neville hurla le nom de son ami.

_ Allez vous en ! _ leur dit-il en évitant une nouvelle fois la masse.

Drago fit un bon sur le coté pour éviter un coup mais fut projeter contre le mur par le bras du troll qui passa après sa masse. Il se redressa aidé par Steve.

_ Drago occupe toi de sa masse ! _ lui hurla Harri.

_ Attends un peu ! _ lui dit il en regardant tout autour de lui.

Il avait perdu sa baguette au moment où il avait était projeté.

Harri était plus qu'inquiet de son avenir lorsqu'il vit la masse s'approcher d'avantage de lui quand elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle s'arracha des mains du troll et s'écrasa sur son visage avec violence. Le troll tomba à terre assommé. Harri tomba avec lui dans la chute mais l'immense corps du troll amortit sa chute et il s'écarta de celui-ci en vitesse dégoutté.

_ Ça alors ! _ dit Drago derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Steven baisser doucement ses bras puis s'effondrer. Harri plongea en même temps que Drago pour le rattraper et ils le redressèrent. Il sembla s'être évanouit d'épuisement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _ Drago le regarda livide.

_ Il avait pas de baguette mais il a réussis à lancer le sortilège. _ dit-il en regardant le brun.

Harri le regarda médusé quand des voix résonnèrent derrière lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! _ c'était le professeur MacGonagall, elle était accompagné par Dumbledore, Severus, et les deux gryffondors.

_ Et bien … _ commença Harri en regardant son parrain. Le troll à leur pied commençait à remuer.

_ Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord, envoyer ces jeunes enfants à l'infirmerie Minerva. _ lui fit remarquer Dumbledore avec un sourire vers Drago dont la tempe saigné légèrement, sans parler de Steven qui se trouvait évanoui dans leur bras et dormait comme un bébé.

_ En effet. _ dit-elle en hochant la tête. _ Il vaudrait mieux soigner votre front monsieur Malefoy. _ dit elle alors que Drago portait la main à son front curieux et pâlit en voyant du sang sur ses doigts. Harri ricana tout comme Neville qui les rejoignait en quelques pas.

_ Harri tu devrais remettre tes lunettes tu ne dois pas voir grand chose._ lui dit Drago pour le faire taire. Harri le remercia d'un regard de lui rappeler qu'il avait oublié de remettre son glamour. Il lui sourit.

_ J'ai une bien meilleur vue que j'en ai l'air Dray. _ lui dit-il en souriant mais en renfilant tout de même ses lunettes. Le groupe avança alors à grand pas vers l'infirmerie. Dumbledore et Severus restèrent pour s'occuper du troll et dirent qu'ils les rejoindraient à l'infirmerie ensuite pour qu'il leur raconte les événements de la soirée.

Une demie heure plus tard, Drago a une front luisant et Steven ouvre les yeux avant de se voir enfoncer dans la gorge une nouvelle potion de sommeil, que Pomfresh appela sommeil sans rêve à la question de Neville. Ce à quoi Harri ne crut absolument pas ayant régulièrement pris ce genre de potions dans son enfance.

Dumbledore entra à ce moment là suivit de Severus. Flitwick et Chourave s'étaient joins à eux pour s'enquérir de la santé de leurs deux élèves. Severus vint se placer aux cotés d'Harri et de Drago qui s'étaient eux mêmes installés sur le lit à coté de celui de Steven. Hermione Granger et Neville eux étaient sur des chaises de l'autre coté. MacGonagall se tourna alors vers Harri et Drago.

_ Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, monsieur Black et vous monsieur Malefoy je vous prierez de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. _ Harri interrogea Drago du regard pour voir s'il voulait parler mais celui ci lui fit bien comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à se débrouiller.

Harri se redressa donc face au groupe.

_ Et bien, on voulait juste aller chercher Hermione qui devait être aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, comme elle n'était pas au dîner on était inquiet. On croyais que le troll était au cachot. D'ailleurs comment il a fait pour monter quatre étage en moins de cinq minutes ? _ dit il en regardant son parrain. Drago intervint alors.

_ Surtout au vue de la vitesse à laquelle il marchait. _ dit il en hochant la tête.

_ Monsieur Black contentez vous des faits, laissez aux adultes ce genre d'interrogation. _ Harri leva les yeux au ciel discrètement mais décida de continuer.

_ Bon quand on est arrivé dans le couloir on est tombé sur le troll … _

_ Non, d'abord on est tombé sur Potter. _ le coupa Drago, Harri soupira

_ Oui, on l'a croisé dans le couloir et le troll est arrivé. On s'est rendu compte qu'il allait rentrer dans les toilettes où se trouvait Hermione du coup on a attiré son attention pour l'occuper. _

_ Comment Monsieur Black ? _ demanda Dumbledore curieux

_ En faisant du bruit … on a utilisé une des armures qui se trouvait à coté. _ dit il

_ Celle qui était cassé ? _ demanda Severus pour la première fois.

_ Oui, enfin … _

_ C'est vous qui l'avez cassé ? _ demanda MacGonagall agacé.

_ On était en situation de crise professeur. Si vous y tenez on ira la remettre en état plus tard. _ répondit-il agacé à son tour.

_ Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Monsieur Black. _ Harri grogna mais ne dit rien.

Il en a assez, il est presque dix heure, il est fatigué et toute l'adrénaline du combat est retombé depuis un moment déjà. Elle est obligé d'en rajouter en lui parlant de ses armures, qui ne sont pas très solide au passage. Dumbledore calma le jeux en se tournant vers Hermione.

_ Bien, Harri nous a dit ce qu'ils faisait dans le couloir, mais vous miss Granger pourquoi n'étiez vous pas au banquet ? _ demande t-il doucement

Hermione baissa la tête.

_ Répondez miss Granger. _

Neville intervint alors pour l'aider.

_ Il y a eu une dispute avec Ron et elle ne voulait pas le voir. _ dit-il

Harri sourit amusé, avec ça Ron était inculpé mais il n'était pas obligé de dire qu'il avait fait pleurer la jeune fille, et donc ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. MacGonagall fulmina et marmonna qu'il avait un nouveau Weasley embêtant qui dérangé les autres élèves. Severus lui peu intéressé par les tourments des gryffondors se tourna vers le Serpentard et son filleul.

_ Comment avez vous fais pour assommer le troll Harri ? _ demanda t-il

Harri et Drago échangèrent un nouveau regard.

_ En utilisant sa masse de ce que j'ai vu. _ dit Harri

Severus hocha la tête.

_ Qui de vous deux à lancer le sort ? _

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Drago ne relève la tête.

_ Aucun de nous deux, c'est Potter qui l'a fait. _ dit il finalement. Severus se redressa surpris. Dumbledore et MacGonagall ainsi que les deux autres professeurs restés en retrait se tournèrent vers le jeune brun endormi.

_ Vous pensez que … _

_ A t-il utilisé l'une de vos baguettes ? _

_ Vous dites ça comme s'il n'en avait pas une à lui. _ dit Harri

Severus eu le mérite d'avoir l'air gêné.

_ Il n'avait pas de baguette Severus. _ lui répondit Drago.

MacGonagall haussa un sourcil en entendant le Serpentard appeler le directeur de sa maison par son prénom mais ne dit rien.

_ Il a fait de la magie sans-baguette ? _ dit Hermione surprise

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard surpris.

_ Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que le seul moyen de faire de la magie s'était avec une baguette magique ?_ demanda t-elle

_ La magie sans-baguette existe. _ répondis Harri, _ elle n'est cependant que très peu utilisé et très difficile à pratiquer. D'après la légende Merlin était capable de la pratiquer, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. _ Dit Harri avant de froncer les sourcils.

Neville hocha la tête.

_ Et la magie accidentelle c'est déjà de la magie sans baguette après tout. _ conclue Harri, les quatre adultes, tous sauf Severus quoi, le regardèrent surpris de ses connaissances.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Potter doit être un sorcier très puissant pour arriver à pratiquer la magie sans-baguette. _ dit-elle avec enthousiasme en regardant le garçon endormi.

Les professeurs se regardèrent gêné.

_ Et bien … _ commença Dumbledore avec un sourire tendu.

_ Bien sur que non idiote, Il fait de la magie accidentelle, t'as pas écouté l'explication d'Harri ? _ lui répondit Drago cassant.

_ Langage Monsieur Malefoy _ s'insurgea MacGonagall

_ Du calme Dray. _ lui dit son ami en en fusillant du regard. Il se tourna vers Hermione. _ C'est assez évident qu'il a utilisé sa magie inconsciemment tout à l'heure. _ Il se tourna vers les professeurs qui échangeaient des regards entre eux. _ Je comprend mieux pourquoi il ne fait rien en cours de sortilège maintenant. _ dit il à Flitwick avec un sourire.

Severus le fit taire d'un regard.

Dumbledore lui sourit en retour.

_ Je souhaiterais vous demander de n'en parler à personne. Steven à besoin d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie et il n'y arrivera jamais si tout le monde autour de lui décide de se moquer ou de l'aider. Vous comprenez tous n'est-ce-pas ? _ Ils hochèrent tous la tête, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Harri se voyait mal aller parler de Steven à quelqu'un, comme tous ses proches se trouvaient dans cette salle. Drago n'aurait aucun intérêt à le faire et Neville était bien trop gentil avec tout le monde pour dévoiler ce genre de secret. Hermione, Harri ne la connaissait pas assez pour le dire mais elle ne semble être proche de personne dans l'école donc il n'y a rien à craindre d'elle pour l'instant.

Au finale cette petite visite dans l'infirmerie aura eu le mérite d'être très instructive. Bien qu'elle souleva également bien des questions. Tout d'abord la nature des pouvoirs de Steven. Pour quelle raison sa magie ne s'était elle pas encore stabilisé ? Pour quelle raison Dumbledore l'a t-il laissé entrer dans l'école malgré ses pouvoirs instables ? Pourquoi la magie accidentelle l'a protégé lui ? La magie accidentelle réagit normalement lorsque le sorcier est en danger d'une quelconque façon et la magie le protège d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle peut être neutre lorsque le sorcier est jeune mais plus il grandit moins les caprices et besoins primaires sont une cause de magie accidentelle. La sienne avait eu lieu quand il avait six ans et qu'il souhaitais entrer dans la grande bibliothèque de sa maison où sa mère allait autrefois se perdre des heures durant. La porte était verrouiller d'un sort et il l'avait débloqué avec sa magie. Du coup qu'est ce qui avait poussé la magie de Steven à protéger Harri face au troll ? Et que faisais donc James Potter ? Pourquoi il n'aidait pas son fils ?

La visite aurait put être réellement des plus réjouissante si bien évidemment IL n'était pas arrivé. Harri cru s'évanouir en voyant débarquer James Potter dans l'infirmerie, sans préparation, sans annonce préalable. Il venait s'enquérir de la santé de son fils selon ses dires, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il le vit.

_ Harry _

 **Dur dur de couper ici mais je veux garder un peu de suspens pour la suite.**

 **James Potter entre en scène, au dixième chapitre je sais. C'est bien la peine de le faire vivre si c'est pour qu'il arrive si tard ! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'ai voulu reprendre le vrai fil directeur tout en changeant le tout à ma sauce. Harri n'est pas tout puissant. Il a la théorie et la connaissance qui l'aide mais ça ne fait pas tout. Que pensez vous de la découverte des pouvoirs de Steven ? Bien sur je vous garde encore bien des surprises à son sujet.**

 **Pour la magie accidentelle d'Harri je trouvais ça mignon mais ça n'apporte rien à l'histoire pour l'heure. C'était cadeau, faites vous plaisir.**

 **Au prochain chapitre : petit face à face**


	11. Chapitre 11 Petite confrontation

**Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là. Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez sur une trop grande interrogation. Pour le chapitre suivant, j'aurais du retard, je ne pense pas le sortir avant une à deux semaines. Je vais tenter de prendre de l'avance au lieu de continuer à sortir les chapitre de façon si aléatoire. La fic est donc considéré comme en pause pour quelques semaine.**

 **Je serai ravie de recevoir vos commentaires et théorie sur l'évolution des prochains chapitres en attendant et je sortirai un faux chapitre dans la semaine pour répondre à tous vos commentaires, sur le devenir de la fic, comme sur les chapitres déjà sortis.**

 **Merci à tous et bonne lecture.**

 **CHAPITRE 11 PETITE CONFRONTATION**

James Potter était entré dans l'infirmerie en fanfare en réclamant de voir son fils. Il avait salué d'un sourire charmeur Pomfresh qui venait lui dire de parler moins fort et s'était arrêté. Harri et lui s'étaient fixés, l'un avec appréhension l'autre avec surprise. Harri fut le premier à se détourner.

Il se releva et salua Dumbledore d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir Professeur. _ dit il alors que la tension se dégonflait. MacGonagall le regarda surpris mais ne dit rien cette fois ci.

_ Harry. _ murmura James Potter en détaillant le visage d'Harri.

_ Je vous prierai Monsieur Potter de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, nous ne nous connaissons pas que je sache. _ lui dit Harri froidement

James se renfrogna.

_ Harry, je suis … _ commença t-il

_ Le père de Steven je sais. Maintenant j'aimerais … _

_ Non, enfin je veux dire oui, mais je suis aussi ton père _

Harri lui passa devant sans le regarder. Drago et Neville le suivirent sans un mot.

_ Sachez, au cas ou vous cherchiez à me recontacter que je n'ai qu'un seul père et qu'il se nomme Sirius Black. Sur ce bonsoir. _

_ Harry tu es ! … _ James Potter venait de le saisir par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face

Harri lui fit des yeux noirs.

_ Je m'appelle Harrisson Black, c'est le nom que mon père m'a donné, maintenant lâchez-moi. _ claqua Harri méchamment. _ Et occupez vous de votre fils. _

Il se dégagea du bras de James Potter et poussa les portes de l'infirmerie et se retrouva bientôt seul dans le couloir avec ses amis. Il retira ses lunettes et souffla. Le glamour pris fin. Il avait trouvé un enchantement pour que le glamour agisse lorsqu'il porte ses lunettes seulement. Il commença à avancer à travers le couloir.

_ Harri ? _ tenta Neville timidement.

Harri poussa un grognement.

_ Ça fait plaisir de lui lâcher ça ! _ dit-il en étirant ses bras en arrière. _ J'ai hâte de lui balancer ma véritable apparence dans la tronche. _

_ Ta véritable apparence ? _ demanda une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Hermione les avait suivis silencieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione ? _

_ J'ai profité de l'esclandre d'Harri pour m'éclipser _ elle s'approcha de Harri et saisi ses lunettes pour les observer en détail. _Incroyable, tu les as enchanté avec quel sort ? _

_ Un sort trouvé à la bibliothèque, il s'agit de mélanger un sort d'apparence et de dissimulation. _ dit-il en haussant les épaules. _ Tu n'es pas surprise ? _

_ Les raisons me paraissent assez évidentes. _ dit-elle avec un sourire en lui rendant ses lunettes. _ Tu as fais ça pour dissimuler ton apparence et ne pas être harcelé par tous tes fans. Ça fait un moment que je me doutais que c'était toi. _

_ Que fais tu donc Gryffondor ? _ lui demanda t-il moqueur.

_ Le choixpeau a sérieusement hésiter entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. _ dit-elle avec un petit sourire dévoilant des fossettes.

Drago arriva juste après.

_ Bon vous avez finis de roucouler tout les deux ? On pourrait s'en aller ? Si Rusard nous trouve on est bon pour une semaine de colle. _ dit-il en poussant prenant place entre les deux. Neville ricana derrière lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Neville ? _ Celui ci le regarda surpris qu'il l'appelle par son prénom en présence d'une gryffondor mais souris et vint les rejoindre avec un sourire. Le trio repris sa route suivis de prêt par Hermione qui les observait curieuse.

_ Je te préviens Harri pas question qu'elle se joigne à nous pour les repas. _ Drago se plaignait à son ami de la jeune fille qui lui avait apparemment adressé la parole dans le couloir et ce qui l'avait rendu furieux.

_ Je juges pas tes fréquentation mais qu'elle ne m'approche pas entendu. _

_ Arrête de parler d'elle comme si c'était un animal de compagnie. C'est un être humain. _ lui dit Harri laxiste bien que fatigué des ronchonnements de son ami.

_ C'est pas humain d'être aussi barbant. _ marmonna le blond en reprenant son mouvement de baguette. Harri le regarda fatigué mais n'ajouta rien.

Flitwick leur faisait travailler la précision des lancers de sorts de lévitation _Wingardium Leviosa_. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le blond et lui discuté, en grande partie de Hermione Granger que Drago ne cessé de dénigrer et affirmé son refus de la voir entrer dans ses ''fréquentations''. Harri se doute bien que son ami est bien plus dérangé par l'idée que son père apprenne qu'il est partit combattre un troll pour aider la née-moldue, mais se refuse de lui faire remarquer. Drago est toujours plus stressé et plus cassant lorsqu'ils abordent le sujet de son père. Ça avait toujours était ainsi, Drago se braque et si la personne insiste il devient très cassant et vexant. Et Harri refuse d'entendre les insultes de son ami en plein milieu du cours de sortilège.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de Steven, ce qui relevé du miracle vu que le garçon était l'un de leur sujet de conversation principal jusque là, mais aucun d'eux ne savait réellement quoi dire. Ils souhaitent attendre le réveil du garçon pour avoir finalement des réponses.

Pourquoi le troll voulait s'en prendre à Hermione en particulier ? Ce fut la grande question que souleva Harri une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tout les trois dans leur salle habituelle quelques jours après l'événement. Tout semblait être revenus à la normal, aucun ne faisait référence au froid qui les avait entouré quelques jours auparavant. Harri se doutait que les problèmes n'étaient pas finis pour autant mais préférait profiter de se retrouver de nouveau avec ses deux amis plutôt que relancer un sujet qui fâche. Ron avait tellement était enguirlandé par MacGonagall pour avoir mis Hermione en danger qu'il se sentit obligé de se rattraper auprès d'elle et l'avait ''intégré'' à son trio en s'excusant. Probablement avait-il promis au professeur de se rattraper pour ne pas écoper d'une punition. Hermione sembla ravit de s'entendre avec les autres élèves de son dortoir, et n'insista pas pour se rejoindre au trio tout en promettant de tenir sa langue vis à vis de Drago et Neville. Elle se joignait cependant toujours à eux à la bibliothèque lorsque Harri et Neville y travaillent certaines après midi. Drago lui ne s'y trouvait évidemment jamais et n'insistait d'ailleurs jamais pour travailler avec eux. Pour en revenir à la question, personne n'avait de réponse précise.

_ Il y allait peut-être juste au hasard sans savoir que Hermione s'y trouvait. _ Suggéra Neville.

_ C'est ça, il allait s'y repoudrer le nez. _ intervint Drago moqueur.

_ Drago n'a pas tort, il semblait vraiment la suivre. _

Drago réfléchit quelques instants.

_ J'ai peut être une idée dans ce cas. _ Dit-il en se redressant _ C'est peut être à cause de ses origines tout simplement._ Il coupa Harri qui allait l'interrompre. _ C'est une hypothèse mais après tout c'est vrai, on sais pas qui a lâché le troll donc … _

_ Il n'a pas tord sur le coup Harri. _ dit Neville _ Il y a beaucoup de personne qui pourrait lâcher un troll contre des nées moldus. _

Harri baissa la tête en réfléchissant.

_ Je vois, mais il pouvait aussi viser les filles en particulier. Après tout ce n'est pas écrit sur son front qu'elle est née-moldue. _ dit Harri avec un regard entendu vers Drago.

Celui ci haussa les épaules mais n'ajouta rien.

_ C'est vrai, je me demande si les professeurs ont des hypothèses pour l'instant. _ dit Neville avant de ricaner. _ Vous savez qui est le coupable selon Ron ? _

Harri secoua la tête curieux.

_ C'est le professeur Rogue. _ dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas, Severus n'est pas très populaire chez les gryffondors. _

_ C'est vrai, mais de la a le soupçonner de lâcher un troll dans Poudlard c'est un peu fort. _

Harri soupira dépité.

_ En fait hier soir dans la salle commune des gryffondors, on parlaient de l'autre soir avec Ron, Hermione et les autres premiers années, et Hermione a avancé après les accusations de Ron, que le troll pouvait servir de diversion. _

_ De diversion à quoi ? _

Neville sourit.

_ Tu te rappelles de cette histoire d'il y a quelques semaines. Tu sais la où Ron aurait trouvé un monstre. Hermione dit que les professeurs ne laisseraient pas un monstre dans un couloir, et n'interdirait d'y aller sans une bonne raison de laisser le monstre à l'intérieur. _

Harri réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Oui, mais cela ne fonctionne que si on considère que Weasmoche dit la vérité. _

_ Pour le coup je suis d'accord avec Drago, on n'ai pas certains que Weasley dise vrai, peut-être qu'il a tout inventé pour faire parler de lui. _ conclu Harri soucieux. Il se tourna vers Drago avec un sourire.

_ Je refuse d'aller vérifier je te préviens. _

Neville qui venait de se lever se tourna vers Harri à son tour surpris.

_ Tu veux aller au troisième étage ? _

_ Bien sur, ça ne sert à rien d'élaborer un million d'hypothèses tant qu'on a pas de preuves de l'existence de ce monstre. _

Drago soupira.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il dit vrai ? On va voir Severus pour lui dire que des gryffondor le soupçonne de … de quoi au juste ? Lâcher un troll sur une née-moldue pour aller voir un monstre à l'étage interdit. _

Neville pâlit soudain inquiet.

_ J'aimerais autant éviter que l'on le prévienne si c'est possible. _ murmura t-il, si bas que les deux garçons le fixèrent pas certains de l'avoir entendu parlé.

Harri haussa un sourcil, puis les fronça en comprenant.

_ Vaudrait mieux éviter pour l'instant, si Severus apprend que les gryffondor e soupçonne il sera encore plus intraitable avec eux. Et c'est déjà assez extrême de ce que j'ai compris … _ dit-il en voyant Neville se décompresser à coté.

Drago ricana.

_ C'est vrai qu'il est pas tout tendre. Mais Neville n'a pas de problème avec lui que je sache, Severus ne l'embête pas. _ Dit il en haussant les épaules. Il regarda ses deux amis chercher à le convaincre, il finit par soupirer. _ Mais entendu, attendons pour lui parler. _

_ Sans parler du fait que si Severus devient trop insistant avec les gryffondor il vont continuer à l'accuser et ça pourrait devenir un véritable problème. _ conclue Harri

_ J'ai déjà dit d'accord, Harri. _ lui répondit-il las.

Neville soupira puis se releva.

_ On devrait y aller Drago, on a cours de Métamorphose dans une dizaine de minutes. On devrait éviter d'arriver en retard. _ Et Harri entendu le '' et ensemble'' sous-entendu. Drago hocha la tête et se releva. Harri les suivit silencieusement. Ils avancèrent ensemble dans le couloir montant au hall. Neville se tourna alors vers Harri avant qu'ils ne se sépare.

_ Au final, on va au troisième étage ce week-end ? _ Drago lui lança un regard noir au vue du sourire de son ami.

_ T'étais obligé de relancer le sujet ? _

_ Demain après midi, comme ça on aura pas à craindre le couvre feu. _ dit-il avant de saluer son ami d'un signe de la main. _ A ce soir ! _ dit il avant de monter vers le deuxième étage.


	12. Chapitre 12 Le goûter avec Hagrid

_**Bonjour à tous et oui, je suis finalement de retour avec cette fic. Avant de vous laisser profiter de la suite, juste quelques mots.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je m'excuse de mon absence, j'ai vécu une longue année de non inspiration. Je n'ai pour autant, jamais abandonné cette fic, l'alimentant de temps en temps seulement de chapitre ou de scènes dans les chapitres. J'ai ainsi pris un peu d'avance dans les chapite mais une avance si faible que si je décidais de reprendre une publication régulière je risquerai de me retrouver bien vite à cours de chapitre. Alors pour éviter cela je ne publierai un chapitre que lorsque j'en aurais écrit un autre jusqu'à avoir suffisamment d'avance pour être régulière, au moins pour finir l'année une.**_

 _ **Le tome 1 des aventures de Harrisson Black comprend selon mon plan environ 26, 27 chapitre (disons un peu moins d'une trentaine) et j'en ai pour l'instant écrit les deux tiers.**_

 _ **Bref merci à tous de me lire je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

 _ **L'auteur qui est encore désolée de son absence**_

 **CHAPITRE 12 LE GOÛTER AVEC HAGRID**

Harri avance doucement à travers le parc en direction de l'orée de la forêt. L'automne laissait peu à peu la place à l'hiver tandis que de rares téméraires qui se baladaient ci-et-là. Harri et ses deux acolytes s'étaient rendu durant la semaine au troisième étage comme ils l'avaient prévus. Drago avait monté la garde tandis que Neville et lui avaient ouvert la porte du couloir et ils avaient tout juste eu de le temps d'apercevoir un immense cerbère avant que Drago ne les prévienne que Rusard arrivé dans leur direction. Ils s'étaient alors enfui tout les trois et c'était réunis pour parler deux étages plus bas dans la salle cachée. Drago s'était montré bien plus surpris par l'idée que Weasley ait dit vrai que le fait qu'une telle bestiole vive sous le toit de Poudlard. Neville lui trouvait l'idée de Hermione bien plus plausible et avait fait jurer à Harri qu'il ne s'en approcherait plus. Harri lui était intrigué. Il se demandé pourquoi elle était à cet endroit, qui l'y avait mise et surtout que dissimulé la trappe en question. Toujours pas décidé à prévenir son parrain Harri avait suggéré qu'ils aillent interroger le professeur Brûlopot, qui était le seul à bien connaître les créatures magiques et ce qui faisait de lui le probable propriétaire de la bestiole. Harri avait décidé de profiter de la fin d'après midi, et que ses amis soient en cours pour aller voir le professeur Brûlopot qui devait donner un cours à des quatrièmes années et qui devait se finir dans quelques instants.

Harri patienta tranquillement que tous les élèves de Serdaigle et de Serpentard de quatrième année quittent le cours en le fixant surpris, avant d'aller à la rencontre du professeur.

_ Monsieur Black ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? _ demanda t-il alors qu'il rassemblait des caisses de plantes en tout genre. Harri lui proposa son aide et en pris une dans les bras avant de le suivre.

_ Et bien, je suis récemment tombé sur un livre à la bibliothèque parlant des créatures magiques et chimères en tout genre. _ Le professeur le fixé curieux. _ Et dedans ils faisaient référence aux cerbères. _ Il vit cette fois le professeur froncer clairement les sourcils. Il le laissa cependant continuer intrigué par la demande de l'élève. _ Je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire quelque chose sur les cerbères en tant que spécialistes. Enfin, est-ce que vous en avez déjà vu un en vrai ? _

Brûlopot réfléchit rapidement quelques instants. Validant ainsi sa théorie d'Harri comme quoi tout les professeurs étaient au courant. Il sembla se demander si c'était bien un piège de la part de son élève ou une véritable curiosité. Il préféra la prudence et son contenta de sourire.

_ Malheureusement les cerbères ne sont pas mon domaine de prédilection, je n'ai à ce sujet jamais eu la chance d'en voir un. Mais de ce que j'ai lu je vous conseillerai d'éviter de vous en approcher ils peuvent se montrer particulièrement violent et teigneux lorsque l'on les dérange. _ Harri haussa un sourcil en entendant son avertissement et assimila cette remarque à une simple recommandation de ne pas s'approcher du cerbère du troisième étage et se contenta alors d'opiner.

_ Bien évidement monsieur il s'agissait de simple curiosité. _ dit-il avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait avoir. Ce qui sembla rassurer le professeur qui lui sourit.

_ Je suis ravis de savoir que vous vous intéressiez de près au domaine des créatures magique monsieur Black, j'espère que vous continuerai dans cette voie. _

_ J'en ai bien l'intention monsieur, j'ai hâte de suivre vos cours de troisième année et de commencer la pratique. _ conclu Harri en posant sa caisse dans le jardin de Hagrid, le garde chasse.

_ J'espère toujours pouvoir enseigner ce jour là pour vous y voir. _ Le salua finalement son professeur en lui faisant un signe et tandis qu'il repartait vers l'orée de la forêt. Harri allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'interpeller.

_ Harry ! _ Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Hagrid, Harri releva la tête pour apercevoir le large sourire à travers la barbe mal emmêlé du géant.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Hagrid. _ Le géant ria à l'interpellation et lui dit de l'appeler Hagrid.

_ Harry, comment vas tu ? Que direz-tu d'une tasse de thé ? Je connaissais bien tes parents tu sais ?J'aimerais avoir de leur nouvelle, si tu as le temps bien entendu. _ dit-il. Harri opina doucement, légèrement gêné. Après tout sa discussion avec le professeur Brûlopot n'avait pas duré longtemps, il pouvait bien traîner un peu chez le géant avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Il suivit le géant dans sa cabane et pris place sur un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux que lui désigné Hagrid alors que celui-ci allait faire bouillir de l'eau sur un vieux grille. _ Alors dis moi Harri, comment se passe ta rentrée ? Tu te plaît à Poudlard. _

_ Assez oui, les cours sont intéressant. _

_ Et tu t'es fait des amis ? J'ai cru voir que tu t'entendais bien avec Neville Londubat. _

Harri hocha la tête.

_ Oui, et il y a Drago aussi. _

_ Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? _ demanda sombrement Hagrid. Harri haussa un sourcil devant son air dur. Les professeurs n'étaient-ils pas censé favoriser l'entente entre les maisons ? Pourquoi ça dérangé tant que ça qu'un Serpentard soit ami avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison ? Harri haussa les épaules.

_ Oui, oncle Lucius et mon père sont amis, nous avons grandis ensemble. _

_ Sirius et Lucius sont amis ? _ dit-il surpris, la nouvelle sembla avoir l'effet d'une bombe.

_ En effet. Un problème avec cela ? _ demanda Harri plus acerbe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il en avait assez que les gens les jugent lui et son père pour leur fréquentations. Ils étaient suffisamment grand pour savoir qui il pouvait fréquenter et qui ils ne pouvaient pas.

_ Je suis surpris, Sirius avait toujours affirmé ne jamais vouloir retourner auprès de sa famille et il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Lucius Malefoy à Poudlard quand il y était. _ Harri haussa les épaules, il le savait déjà, tout comme le fait que son parrain et son père se haïssaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur les bancs de l'école, les gens évoluent c'est ainsi.

_ Peu importe, ils le sont maintenant. _ Il regarda Hagrid qui semblait dans ses pensée et Harri du relever lui même la bouilloire avec laquelle Hagrid lui servait le thé pour éviter que cela ne déborde. Cela fit redescendre Hagrid sur Terre.

_ Mais dis moi, et avec ton frère ? Comment ça se passe ? _

Harri haussa un sourcil.

_ Orion ou Steven ? _

_ Qui est Orion ? _ demanda Hagrid, il parlait de Steven évidemment, personne ne connaît Orion ici.

_ Mon petit frère, il n'entrera à Poudlard que dans six ans. _

_ Sirius et Lily ont un enfant. _

Harri haussa un sourcil. Bien sur qu'ils en ont un puisqu'il était lui même leur fils.

_ Évidemment, Moi, ma sœur Jenna, et mon petit frère Orion, nous sommes trois. _

_ Incroyable, j'ignorais qu'ils avaient eut des enfants. Quelle-âge à ta sœur ? _

_ Bientôt dix ans. Elle entrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine. _

Hagrid hocha la tête bien que toujours surpris. Il sourit tandis qu'Harri trempait ses lèvres dans le thé.

_ Dire qu'ils ont trois enfants, qui aurait put croire qu'ils allaient finir par se marier. Bah après tout personne n'y croyait quand ton père et ta mère ceux sont mariés. Enfin James et Lily. _

Harri grimaça à l'entente du mot père mais il se contenta d'avaler une autre gorgée et d'éluder le mot avant de penser à un sujet.

_ Dites Hagrid, je me demandais, vous vous y connaissiez en créature magique ? _

_ Peut-être pas autant que le professeur Brûlopot mais je dois avouer avoir une grande passion pour l'étude de ces créature et ce depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. _

Le silence qui suivit laissa le temps à Harri de s'interroger sur son age et à quand remonte ses années d'école avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à sa question.

_ Je me demandais, est-ce que vous vous y connaîtriez en cerbère par hasard ? J'ai récemment lus un livre dessus dans la bibliothèque mais j'aurais voulus avoir de véritable témoignage … en avez vous déjà vu un en vrai ? _

Hagrid lui sourit.

_ En effet, je peux même me vanter d'en posséder un actuellement. _ Harri tressauta, le cerbère du troisième étage était à lui alors et non au professeur Brûlopot. _ Il se nomme Touffu. _

Harri tenta de paraître enthousiasme.

_ Vraiment ? Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? _

Hagrid pâlit.

_ Malheureusement non, il n'est pas encore habitué à la compagnie il n'a pas sa place dans une école pleine d'élèves. _ Harri hocha la tête. « Mon œil oui, il dors tranquillement au troisième étage » pensa Harri alors que Hagrid soupirait doucement, convaincu de son excuse probablement. Harri n'eut pas le cœur à l'accabler et préféra changer de sujet.

_ Vous pensez que quelqu'un qui se retrouverait face à un cerbère devrait faire quoi pour s'en débarrasser ? _

_ De la musique. _ répondit naïvement Hagrid. _ La musique apaise les cerbère et les endors. _

_ La musique. _ répéta Harri surpris _ C'est aussi simple que cela ? _

_ Enfin lorsqu'il est lancé, le cerbère est difficile à arrêter il vaut mieux éviter qu'il vous repère ou qu'il soit énervé pour bien entendre le son. _ Harri hocha la tête prenant des notes mentalement.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, les jour raccourcissaient à vu de nez, il fera bientôt nuit.

_ Je devrai rentrer Hagrid, je dois retrouver mes amis pour manger et il fera bientôt nuit. _

_ Bien sur Harry, je vais te raccompagner, merci d'être rester et surtout reviens quand tu veux. _

Harri suivit le géant jusqu'à la fin de son petit jardin et après un dernier signe de main il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et prit le chemin du retour. En chemin il ne croisa personne mais entendit du bruit provenant des couloir et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour croiser un groupe de poufsouffle avancer vers la grande salle avec vacarme. Il ne les suivit pas et descendit rapidement par le second escalier pour rejoindre les cuisines. Devant celle-ci il croisa Neville qui approchait un panier dans la main qui se dirigé vers la porte cachée. Harri avait trouvé un livre avancé de sortilège runique qui parlait de sortilège d'illusion. Il avait gravé une rune sur la porte de la salle qui leur permettait de la cacher aux yeux des autres et d'ainsi être introuvable aux yeux des rares passants. Ils ne voulaient pas être vu d'une façon ou l'autre. Il leur suffisait de saisir la poignée rendu invisible et d'entrer. Leur point de repère étant que encoche dans le mur d'en face.

Neville et Harri entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce et trouvèrent Drago déjà installé qui faisait tourner sa baguette dans sa main pour patienter. Il se redressa en les voyant entrer.

_ A vous voilà. Harri t'en a mis du temps pour revenir, t'as pas trouvait Brûlopot ? _ demanda t-il

_ Si si seulement j'ai croisé Hagrid en revenant et il m'a proposé de voire un thé j'en ai profité. _ dit-il simplement en s'asseyant face à son ami.

_ Avec le garde chasse ? _ renifla le blondinet.

_ Oui, il est plutôt sympa, il connaissait bien mes parents et en plus s'est lui qui m'en a appris le plus sur le cerbère du troisième étage. _ Neville haussa un sourcil surprit.

_ Et t'as appris quoi ? _

_ Déjà qu'il s'appelle Touffu, et qu'il s'agit du chien d'Hagrid. _ Drago ricana au nom du chien.

_ Cet attardé à donné un nom à une bête démoniaque ? _

_ C'est une créature magique Drago pas un monstre. Et puis Hagrid n'est pas attardé il est … simplet. _ lui répondit Neville agacé, Drago haussa les épaules.

_ Ta famille est aussi en conflit avec la famille d'Hagrid. _

_ Absolument pas. Ma famille n'a rien à voir avec ce garde chasse. _ dit il dédaigneusement.

_ T'es mal luné aujourd'hui Drago ou quoi ? _ Le blond se contenta de grogner simplement.

Harri soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

_ Bref, il m'a surtout apprit comment passer le cerbère, avec de la musique tout simplement, apparemment la musique l'apaise et l'endors. _ dit Harri avec enthousiasme.

Neville grimaça.

_ Tu lui a demandé comment passer le cerbère ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux aller voir ce qu'il y a sous la fameuse trappe. _

_ Si. _ lui répondit Harri avec enthousiasme.

_ Pour quelle raison ? S'il garde quelque chose s'est bien pour une bonne raison il ne l'aurait pas mis là aussi non, on a aucune raison de s'en approcher. Qu'est-ce qu'on dira si on se fait prendre. _

_ Tu pense trop Neville, c'est juste pour vérifier ce qu'ils cachent. _

_ Peut-être qu'il pense trop mais je suis d'accord avec Neville, ton idée est trop risqué. Ils n'ont pas interdit le troisième étage pour rien. _ Harri grimaça.

_ Mais on pourra peut être trouver le moyen d'innocenter Parrain si on trouve qui en a après le trésor du cerbère. _

_ Il est accusé par des premières années de gryffondor, personne ne s'intéresse à leur avis. _ répondit Drago en soupirant, Neville fit une petite moue.

_ Il n'a pas tord et même si on trouve qui est celui qui en veut au trésor du cerbère, qui nous croira nous ? _ demanda Neville pragmatique alors que Drago hochait la tête.

_ Sans parler du fait que rien ne nous prouve que quelqu'un en a après le trésor, peut-être que c'est une simple précaution pour un temps indéterminé. Rien ne prouve qu'il cache quelque chose ou même que quelqu'un en a après ce quelque chose. _ conclu Drago en ouvrant le panier mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Harri ronchonna mais pris place avec eux.

_ Harri ne te vexes pas, on dit pas qu'on ne va rien faire, il faudrait continuer les recherches mais pas besoin d'aller prendre des risques inutiles pour l'instant. _ tenta Neville.

Harri leva les bras.

_ Comme vous voulez, je laisse tomber. Mais je suis certains qu'il y a quelque chose derrière cette histoire. _ Drago se contenta de lui tendre un sandwich et de croquer dans le sien.

Neville lui sourit amusé en faisant de même.

Harri se tourna soudain vers Neville.

_ Au fait, tu rentres chez toi ces vacances ? _ demanda t-il

_ Oui. C'est noël après tout. _

_ Cette année sera la première fois que ma famille se rend à une soirée officielle de sang-pur. On fêtera le nouvelle an chez Drago. J'espérais que tu accepterais de venir. J'ignore si tu es invité mais je vais devoir me présenter sous mon masque et je préférerais que tu sois là aussi je dois t'avouer. _

Neville le regarda surpris puis hocha la tête.

_ C'est prévus, j'ai toujours passé le réveillon de la nouvelle année dans la soirée de rassemblement. Drago et moi nous nous y sommes toujours retrouvés. Ça me rassure également que tu y soit, maintenant que je suis à Gryffondor ça va être difficile de m'entendre avec les autres. _

Harri bien qu'embêté par ce commentaire hocha la tête.

_ Ça sera marrant de se retrouver tous ensemble en dehors de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas souvent allait en dehors de mon village depuis que je suis tout petit, au final même ici à Poudlard je suis enfermé dans l'enceinte du château … _ soupira Harri.

_ Comme nous tous, je ne suis jamais réellement sortit hors de l'enceinte du manoir Londubat depuis que je suis jeune, j'ai simplement bougé entre les différents manoirs. _ Dit Neville avec un sourire compréhensif. Drago opina.

_ Ce serait bien que tu puisse venir passer ne serais-ce qu'une journée chez moi, j'aimerai te montrer mon village. _

_ Tu vis dans un village de moldu français c'est bien ça ? _ Harri hocha la tête. _ J'aimerais beaucoup en voir un. Ma grand mère ne m'a jamais laissé m'y rendre. Peut-être que si je suis avec toi ça ira. _

_ En plus Drago pourra venir aussi comme il n'y aura aucun risque de croiser ne serais-ce qu'un seul élève de Poudlard. _ conclu Harri amusé.


	13. Chapter 13 Retour à la maison

**CHAPITRE 13_ RETOUR À LA MAISON**

Harri descend du Poudlard express avec entrain. Il avait pensé, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard à réduire sa valise comme lui avait apprit son père. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs face à lui. Un large sourire sur le visage. Il le perdit légèrement en voyant l'accoutrement de son fils mais celui-ci se contenta d'aller le serrer dans ses bras. Il venait d'apercevoir James Potter à quelques mètres et refusé qu'il ne l'approche de nouveau. Une fois dans les bras de son père Harri releva la tête et souleva ses lunettes de façon à ce que le glamour ne fasse plus effet. Sirius lui sourit franchement.

_ Bien-vu le coup des lunettes, mais t'en qu'à faire t'aurais pu te changer en blond, avec cette tête tu ressemble à … _ il est coupé par Lily qui vient lui arracher son fils des bras et le serrer dans ses bras avec entrain. Sirius explose de rire et salue Drago qui arrivait derrière lui.

_ Harri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. _ dit-elle alors que celui-ci tentait de se dégager gêné.

Sitôt qu'il fut arraché au bras de sa mère que sa sœur se jeta sur lui suivit de son frère. Il embrassa sa cadette et frotta les cheveux de son petit frère qui avait déjà commencé à babiller. Drago eu également le droit à une accolade de Lily mais plus brève de peur de gêner le garçon au statut de sang pur. Harri se trouva alors face à sa famille et remarqua que Neville se trouvait à coté de lui. Celui-ci salua Sirius et Lily avec un sourire.

_ Voila Neville Londubat, on est amis. _ le présenta Harri.

_ Tu es le fils de Franc et d'Alice ? _ demanda Sirius en lui serrant la main. Neville hocha la tête. Sirius lui fit un sourire triste.

_ Ma femme et moi avons bien connu ta mère, nous étions en classe avec elle à Poudlard. Tu lui ressemble énormément. _ lui dit Sirius. Neville rougit sous le compliment ce qui amusa Harri et Drago bien que ce dernier ne le montra pas.

_ Harri vous ressemble également énormément Lord Black. _ dit Neville.

Celui-ci sourit sincèrement, peut être plus touché par le compliment qu'il n'aurait du.

Harri vit son père tourner la tête et perdre son sourire avant d'en faire un moqueur et de prendre Lily par les épaules qui le regarda surpris. Elle sourit cependant très vite et proposa à Neville de passer chez eux durant ces vacances et qu'il serait le bienvenu, avant d'annoncer leur départ. Lucius Malefoy arriva à cet instant. Parfaitement gominé et vêtu de son costume de membre du magenmagot. Il salua Lily et les enfants d'un hochement de tête et fit un bref sourire à son fils.

_ Sirius nous avons obtenue une réunion du magenmagot pour y voter ton insertion, elle aura lieu dans une heure. Tu as tout juste le temps de rentrer et de te changer. _ dit-il alors que Sirius hochait la tête.

_ Tu va récupérer la place de Lord officiellement ? _ demanda Harri assis en tailleur sur le lit de ses parents et fixant la porte du dressing où son père se changeait.

_ Et oui, enfin le statut de Lord je le possède déjà seulement, en tant qu'héritier Black j'ai une place toute prête au tribunat pour traiter des affaires courantes. C'est ennuyeux mais c'est mon travail de Lord. Tu le seras toi même dans quelques années en tant que fils aîné. _ expliqua Sirius.

Harri n'osa demander si sa situation changé quelque chose à son statut de Lord et hocha la tête.

_ Mais si tu n'occupais pas ton siège depuis tout ce temps qui le faisait ? _

_ Lucius, en tant qu'époux de Narcissa Black. Aujourd'hui il va me rendre mon titre officiellement. La réunion n'a qu'un rôle de cérémonie. Ils ne peuvent pas me refuser ma place en tant que Lord Black, c'est aussi mon privilège de Black. Enfin tout est un peu trop compliqué pour l'instant. Tu es encore un peu jeune pour comprendre, tu saura tout en temps voulu. _ conclu son père alors qu'il sortait avec une longe robe noire pourvu d'un col en nœud.

_ Tu es ridicule dans cette tenue. _ lui dit son fils

_ Ce sera la tienne dans quelques années alors un peu de respect. Et puis un peu de respect pour ton père, que t'apprennent-ils donc à l'école ? _

_ Comme si toi tu y avais appris le respect. _ lui répondit Harri faussement agacé.

Sirius explosa de son grand rire unique et saisi l'ultime élément de son costume, le couvre chef.

_ Avec ça c'est mieux ? _ demanda t-il en posant le chapeau sur son crane. Sirius Black vêtu de noir portait très bien son nom à cet instant. Seule sa peau ressortait de cette noirceur.

_ Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? _ demanda Harri en ricanant.

Sirius fit une moue faussement boudeuse.

_ Je préfère pas finalement. _

Lily entra à ce moment là et regarda son mari.

_ Alors le costume est à ta taille ? _ demanda t-elle

_ A toi de me le dire. _ dit son mari alors que la jeune femme s'approchait pour tirer sur les manche et redresser le col.

_ Ça a l'air bien. Tu devrais y aller, Lucius doit t'attendre. _ dit-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Sirius tira sur son col avant de faire un clin d'œil à son fils.

_ J'y vais on se revoit tout à l'heure tu dois avoir des choses à me raconter. En attendant j'espère que tu auras plus de respect pour ton père quand il sera membre du magenmagot. _

_ Ouais ouais c'est ça espère ! _ lui répondit son fils amusé.

Lily les regarda attendrit avant que son mari ne l'embrasse doucement.

_ A toute à l'heure. _ dit-il à la chambrée avant de laisser Harri seul avec sa mère.

Harri la regarda alors qu'elle rangé les vestes qu'ils avaient posés en rentrant dans la chambre.

_ Je suis très contente que tu te sois fait un ami autre que Drago. _ commença t-elle. Harri la regarda surpris. _ Comprend moi bien, je suis ravie que Drago et toi restiez amis, et que vous arriviez à passer outre ces différences de maison. Je suis même très fière de vous. C'est quelque chose dont ton père était incapable à Poudlard, et je dois avouer que je me suis moi même éloigné de Severus à cause de cela les dernières années. _ Harri l'écoutait sans broncher. _ Mais c'est bien que tu te soit fait d'autre amis que Drago. Des personnes différentes. J'avais un peu peur qu'il te fasse trop avaler son discours sur les sang-pur. _ Harri tiqua.

_ Il ne pourrait pas même s'il le voulait, après tout tu es née-moldue et c'est déjà une raison suffisante pour me faire avoir un autre jugement. Mais je ne crois pas que Drago ait ce genre de pensée. Il n'a pas le même point de vue que oncle Lucius. Il est … plus neutre. _

Lily hocha la tête.

_ Il a l'air très gentil ce jeune Neville. Sa mère et moi étions d'excellentes amies lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Elle était une fille très joyeuse je m'en souviens, elle adoré les sucrerie et surtout les plumes en sucre. Elle en grignoté à toute heure. Quelle tristesse ce qui lui est arrivé, ton père et moi nous étions déjà enfuis à cet instant, si nous avions su nous leur aurions proposé de partir avec nous. Si seulement. _

_ Que leur est il arrivé ? _ demanda Harri.

Neville ne lui parlait jamais parlé de ses parents mais Harri se doutait qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, sinon pourquoi serait-il élevait par sa grand mère. Lily le regarda tristement.

_ Tu devrais attendre que Neville soit prêt à t'en parler. Ce sera à lui de le faire au moment voulu. _

Harri, bien que pas satisfait de cette réponse pour un sou, opina.

Il attendrait que Neville lui en parle. Peut-être que cela expliquera des chose sur son comportement. Neville, après tous ces mois, restait au final un mystère pour Harri. Mais il n'allait pas le forcer à se confier. Si Neville a besoin de temps, il lui en laisserait. La curiosité restait malgré tout le plus grand défaut d'Harri et il avait de la chance pour le coup un sacré mystère se terrait dans Poudlard, lui occupant ainsi l'esprit. Harri avait hâte que son père rentre pour lui en parler. Bien qu'il doute de la méthode, il ignorait à qui se confier à part son père. Mais celui-ci risqué d'en parler à son parrain, or, rien ne ressortirait de bon pour les gryffondors si cela devait arriver. Harri soupira alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers celle de sa sœur. Celle-ci saurait garder le secret et elle pourrait toujours avoir quelques idées après tout. Il hocha la tête, ravit d'avoir trouvait un échappatoire et frappa à la porte de sa cadette.

La voix fluette de celle ci l'invita à entrer.

Harri entre dans la chambre de sa cadette et se laisse happé par la senteur lavande de la chambre de la jeune fille. Sa cadette se trouvait allongée sur son lit avec l'histoire de Poudlard entre les mains. Il n'avait au final pu que peu échanger avec sa sœur depuis qu'il était rentré mais il savait qu'ils en auraient tout le temps ces vacances et avait donc suivis son père avant le départ de celui-ci. La chambre de sa cadette est la plus éclairé de la maison, elle peut y observer les couchés de soleil le soir et a une vue imprenable sur le parc face à la maison. Sa chambre bien que commune et simple, dégage une image enfantine, notamment avec toutes les photos et peluches qui s'y trouvaient ainsi que les mur couleur lavande qui embaumé la pièce. Sa sœur raffolant en effet de ces fleurs depuis toute petite.

Jenna sourit à Harri qui venait d'entrer et se décala sur le lit pour lui laisser une place. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea les yeux vers le plafond à ses cotés tandis qu'elle continuait sa lecture, qui relevait plus de l'observation des images qu'autre chose. Harri ne dit rien, profitant de se trouver dans le parfum des fleurs un moment avant de tourner la tête vers sa cadette. Elle lui semblait changé depuis le temps, ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui tombaient dans le dos. Harri continua à la regarder quelques instants et fixa quelques instants ses yeux qui parcouraient les pages rapidement, s'arrêtant parfois, des yeux similaires en tout point aux siens hérité de leur mère. Petits ils s'amusaient souvent à dire qu'ils étaient de peu des jumeaux et cela avait longuement contribué à les rapprocher, tout particulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient les seuls enfants du village et devaient se contenter de jouer juste à deux. Sirius et Lily avaient en réalité choisi un tout petit village moldu perdu à coté d'une forêt en Normandie qui les isolés de la population. Ils avaient ainsi grandi sans avoir de contacts avec les moldu français et avaient même fait l'école à la maison avec leurs parents. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec un certain déchirement qu'ils avaient compris qu'une fois qu'Harri entrerait à Poudlard elle ne pourrait pas y aller de suite. Cette séparation avait bien trop durait à leur goût.

Jenna sembla remarquer l'intérêt de son frère et se tourna vers lui.

_ Alors ? Qu'as tu donc de si important à me raconter ? _

Il sourit.

_ Une histoire assez étrange si tu veux tout savoir mais dis moi d'abord. Comment ça se passe ici, tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? _

_ Tu n'écris pas assez. _ dit-elle pour toute réponse.

_ J'aimerais tout te raconter mais je veux te laisser un peu de surprise pour quand tu iras à Poudlard à ton tour. _ dit-il attendri, elle se mordilla la lèvre mais sa moue se transforma en sourire.

_ C'est donc ça, et tu veux que j'attende encore. C'est plutôt que ta vie n'est pas aussi passionnante que tu l'affirme. _

Il la regarda un peu surpris avant de sourir.

_ Non, t'as raison les cours sont plutôt ennuyeux et les autres élèves sont plus curieux qu'un troupeau de Serdaigle. _ dit-il avant qu'elle ne glousse devant la remarque.

_ Tu dénigres donc ta propre maison ? _

_ Absolument ceux sont les pires de tous. _ dit-il en hochant la tête. _ Ils sont toujours avec un millions de questions à poser, et je suis l'un de leur sujet de discussion principaux. Et le comble dans tout ça c'est qu'ils se permettent de me juger ! _ ajouta t-il alors qu'elle ricané de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

_ Par rapport à Drago ? _ demanda t-elle

_ Oui, mais pas que, selon eux je devrais rester avec ceux de ma maison, écouter mes aînés et éviter de m'approcher des autres maisons. Dommage pour eux mes deux meilleurs amis sont respectivement à Gryffondor et à Serpentard ! _ conclu t-il avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage comme s'il s'était adressé aux serdaigles eux-même.

_ Quelle surprise tout de même ! Dire que Drago est capable de faire assez d'effort pour passer outre le conflit Serpentard/Gryffondor. _ dit-elle amusé

_ C'était pas simple au début mais je trouve qu'on est sur la bonne voie pour devenir les parias de l'école. _ répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle rit.

_ C'est donc ça ton objectif depuis le début ? Tu ne devrais pas en parler à Drago et ton autre ami d'abord, histoire qu'ils sachent où ils signent ? _ demanda t-elle

Il rit à son tour.

_ Tu plaisante ils ne signeront jamais s'ils le savent _ dit-il taquin alors qu'elle posait son livre et s'allongeait dans la même position que lui, et laissait poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère. Il sourit alors qu'elle ferme les yeux.

_ Alors ? Tu m'as rendu curieuse, de quoi voulais tu me parler ? _

Il ne se défit pas de son sourire.

_ C'est au sujet de parrain en fait. Enfin indirectement. Je vais tout te raconter. Mais comme toujours ça ne sort pas d'ici, je ne veux pas que papa l'apprenne. _ dit-il faisant rouvrir les yeux de sa sœur alors qu'elle se redressait et se penchait légèrement vers lui curieuse. Il sourit.

_ Surprenante ton histoire. Mais tu ne crois pas que Drago a raison ? Peut être n'y a t-il rien, après tout cette Hermione a très bien pu se tromper. _

_ Penses-tu, j'ai vérifié, il y a effectivement une trappe sous les pieds du cerbère. _

Elle hocha la tête et fronça la sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

_ Tu pourrais demander à un professeur. _

_ Qui ça ? MacGonagall qui me prend pour une bombe à retardement ? Parrain qui refusera et me fera en plus la morale ou bien … à je sais Quirrel qui me fout la migraine dés qu'il s'approche trop près ? _ dit-il en soupirant.

_ Je ne sais pas, je pensais plutôt à ce Hagrid, il a l'air plus bavard. En revanche tu devrais parler de Quirrel à Papa, je trouve ça inquiétant qu'un professeur te donne mal à la tête. _ Harri haussa les épaules, avant de froncer les sourcils.

_ Ton idée est vachement bonne ! _ dit-il en se redressant.

_ Alors tu iras voir Papa dés qu'il sera de retour ? _ demanda t-elle avec espoir en se redressant à son tour.

_ Non pas celle là, enfin oui, j'irai voir papa pour lui en parler mais … pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? Hagrid est clairement celui qui m'en dira le plus si je vais lui parler ! _ dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur et en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se lever. Elle l'arrêta.

_ Attends, dis moi, pourquoi tu tiens autant à le savoir au juste ? Si Dumbledore l'a mis là s'est qu'il y a probablement une raison, et il doit y en avoir une également pour que ce couloir soit interdit. _

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Bah, je trouve ça louche, en plus je veux savoir qui veux créer autant de problème au point que parrain soit accusé de vouloir voler Dumbledore ! _

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas alors tout simplement ? … Tu crois qu'il pourrait ? _

_ Non, absolument pas ! C'est juste que on a peur que sa popularité n'empire auprès des gryffondor s'il sait qu'ils l'accusent de tentative de vol. _ dit-il simplement, elle hocha la tête.

Il fit un petit sourire.

_ Je vais voir Orion, il doit avoir des trucs à me raconter lui aussi. _ dit Harri en quittant la chambre laissant sa sœur seule dans sa chambre.

_ Que tu sois premier de ton année n'est pas si surprenant Harri, je t'ai parler de tout le programme et Sirius te l'as fait travailler pour que tu n'ai aucune difficultés à suivre les cours. _ dit Lily à son fils alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq à table pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Sirius regarda son fils amusé.

_ Je t'avais dit que le niveau serait trop faible pour toi au début. Je t'ai préparé pour après tout. _ dit-il.

Harri haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers sa sœur qui l'interpellait plus ou moins discrètement.

_ Hum oui. _ il se tourna vers son père _ Papa … j'ai autre chose à te dire. Hum … est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parlait d'un homme qui s'appelle Quirrel ? _

_ Quirrel ? C'est pas ton professeur ou quelque chose comme ça ? _

_ Si c'est ça. Mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. _

_ Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement mais Severus m'en a parlé, il paraît qu'il est assez incompétent. Quel est le problème ? Il t'as dis qu'il me connaissait ? _

_ Non, en fait, lorsque je me retrouve face à lui, … _ il s'arrête _ C'est idiot oublie. _

_ Non vas y dis le _ l'incita t-il a continuer en devenant inquiet.

_ Et bien, il me donne des migraines monstres … _

Sirius hausse les sourcils.

_ Il te donne la migraine ? _

_ Oui, comme ça d'un coup sans raison. _

Sirius ne réagis pas tout de suite.

_ Ce n'est qu'avec lui chéri ? _ demande Lily inquiète en rapprochant sa main du front de son fils par réflexe. Harri hoche la tête.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit particulier ou ça te prend toute la tête. _

Harri passe sa main sur son front le dégageant.

_ Mon front surtout. _

Sirius se plongea dans un long mutisme.

_ Tu en as parlé à Severus ? _ demanda Lily

_ Oui, il m'a dit qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais on en a plus parlé depuis. _

Lily hocha la tête un peu perplexe.

_ Tu crois que ça … _

_ Comment fais-tu en classe ? _

_ Je me met au fond et j'évite de croiser son regard. _

Sirius hoche la tête.

_ Il t'a déjà parlé personnellement ? _

Harri secoue la tête.

_ Jamais. _

_ Bon, continu comme ça, je vais voir si nous avons quelque chose pour apaiser ton front dans ces moments là. _

Harri hocha la tête à moitié rassuré. Son père prenait les choses en mains mais en même temps il avait l'air particulièrement inquiet. Et cela ne rassurait absolument pas Harri.

Sirius s'empressa vivement de changer de sujet après cela et la discussion ne fut plus abordé durant plusieurs jours.

Trois jours après cela, deux jours avant Noël, Neville est venu rendre visite à Harri. Sirius est allé en personne le chercher comme personne ne peut se rendre chez eux sans une permission préalable et un minimum de précaution. Harri fut levait tôt ce matin là et alla lui même tirer Drago, arrivait la veille, de son lit pour se préparer à l'arrivée de leur ami.


	14. Chapitre 14 la journée de retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 14 _ LA LONGUE JOURNÉE DE RETROUVAILLES**

_ Sérieusement Harri, on dirait un petit garçon le jour de noël devant ses cadeaux. _ soupira Drago à coté de lui alors que ce dernier courrait partout à travers sa chambre pour l'ordonner.

La chambre d'Harri n'était pas la plus désordonnée de la maison, disons qu'il laissait souvent traîner des choses sorties, en les rangeant il a peur de ne plus les retrouver, un peu comme les écureuils, alors il fait toujours en sorte d'avoir le plus de choses possible à portait de vue. Drago a toujours été désespéré par ce comportement. La grande majorité de ses murs sont couverts de livres en tout genre. Rangés de manière aléatoire pour la plupart, au point que des livres de runes, de sortilèges et de contes pour enfants se retrouvent collés côte à côte sur une même rangée.

_ C'est important de faire une bonne impression. C'est la première fois, excepté toi bien sur, que je reçoit un ami à la maison. _ Drago secoue la tête mais n'ajoute rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard les garçons entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas et de voix résonner dans l'entrée. Ils se dirigèrent avec entrain vers celle-ci et descendirent rapidement les escalier pour se trouver devant l'air moqueur de Sirius qui les observa prendre un air digne en le voyant. Harri le contourna suivi par Drago et salua Neville qui se trouvait derrière son père.

_ Bonjour Harri, Drago, merci de m'accueillir chez toi. _ dit-il doucement.

Harri le vit jeter des petits coups d'œils nerveux vers Sirius qui lui sourit sans dire un mot avant de se diriger tranquillement vers le salon et de les laisser seuls tous les trois.

Harri se retourna vers Neville et sourit.

_ Alors ? Que veux-tu faire ? Visiter la maison ? Aller faire un tour dans le village ? … il faut que je te présente Jenna aussi … _ Drago le poussa d'un coup d'épaule pour le calmer.

_ Du calme. Laisse lui au moins le temps de répondre entre chaque question … _ il se tourna vers Neville qui réfléchissait avant de commencer à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ Je suis chez toi alors c'est à toi de choisir. _ lui dit-il.

Harri réfléchit.

_ Alors on a qu'a te faire visiter pour commencer. _ dit-il finalement avant de le saisir par le poignet et de l'entraîner derrière lui vers l'étage. Il le suivi mi-amusé mi-gêné, Drago les suivi d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à l'étage en secouant la tête devant l'entrain de sa pile électrique de meilleur-ami.

_ Là c'est la chambre de mes parents et ici celle de mon frère Orion. Pour le moment il est allé avec maman en ville pour de nouveaux vêtements mais tu le verra tout à l'heure. _ expliqua Harri en désignant la porte bleu-verte à coté d'eux. _ Et tout au bout il y a ma chambre et celle de Jenna. Viens, je vais te la présenter, tu n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion à la gare l'autre jour … _ dit-il en guidant Neville et Drago dans le second couloir en parallèle du principal. Il frappa à la porte de sa cadette qui lui dit d'entrer comme à son habitude.

_ Jenna, j'ai un quelqu'un à te présenter. _

La jeune fille était étalée sur son lit comme à son habitude et gribouillait sur un carnet à dessin. Elle se redressa et observa Neville entrer avant de sauter du lit et de venir face à lui.

_ Tu dois être Neville. _

Ce dernier hocha timidement la tête.

_ Soit le bienvenu chez les Black, et bon courage pour aujourd'hui, mon frère à l'air particulièrement en forme. _ dit-elle avec un sourire. _ Je les ai entendu trafiquer je ne sais quoi dans la chambre d'Harri toute la matinée, à ta place je me méfierai. _

Harri allait intervenir mais Drago le coupa en lui passant devant, laissant Harri et Neville entassait derrière lui dans l'entrée.

_ Je tiens à préciser que Harri est celui qui faisait tout ce remue-ménage, il voulait mettre de l'ordre, mais dés qu'il touchait à quelque chose, il renversait autre chose d'une façon ou une autre. _ Jenna rit amusé sous le regard rose de son frère.

_ Je vois. Je suppose que c'est pas fameux fameux … _ dit-elle amusé alors que le visage de Drago répondait à sa question.

Neville observa la porte de l'autre côté et Harri en profita pour tirer sa sœur par la main et la traîna jusqu'à celle-ci.

_ Je trouve ça plutôt concluant moi. _ dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Les commodes et bibliothèques étaient pleines à craqué et le sol entièrement dégagé là où d'habitude des piles de livres et ouvrages en tout genre traînaient éparpillé ou empilé. Le lit était fait et seul le bureau restait couvert des affaires de cours d'Harri soigneusement triées et organisées. Neville observa le tout amusé et fasciné.

_ Ta chambre est exactement l'idée que l'on se fait d'une chambre de serdaigle. _ dit Neville amusé.

_ Et elle a toujours était ainsi ! _ lui dit Drago en entrant à son tour, ce à quoi Jenna hocha la tête.

Elle se tourna vers son aîné.

_ Je suppose que ta bibliothèque n'est toujours pas organisé … _ dit-elle

Harri grimaça pour toute réponse, ce qui fit partir Jenna dans son rire cristallin.

_ Je vois, bien je vous laisse entre garçons ! Amusez vous bien ! _ dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre et de fermer derrière-elle.

Le village où Harri avait grandi se trouve au nord de la France dans un village si petit et insignifiant aux yeux des sorciers que personne n'avait jamais durant toutes leurs années d'exil, pensait à les chercher ici. C'était un petit village près d'une forêt et d'une imposante clairière. Harri est Jenna y avaient passé des heures à s'y cacher, a jouer à divers jeux, ou a simplement y faire de longues balades. Harri, n'ayant pas grand-chose à montrer dans la forêt à Neville il préféra lui montrer directement le village qui se trouvait le long d'un chemin rejoignant la route départementale. Neville était très enthousiaste de se trouver ainsi dans la forêt. Il fut fasciné de trouver un homme et son troupeau de bovins dans le champ d'à côté. Drago de son coté ayant déjà visité mille fois le village n'avait rien à y découvrir, et ayant arpenté les rues un milliers de fois avec Harri quand ils étaient plus jeune, il n'avait pas vraiment ce regard réprobateur qu'il portait habituellement sur tout ce qui rapporté d'habitude au monde des moldus.

_ Ici c'est le seul et unique café du village. Il fait aussi restaurant le soir. On y mange vraiment bien, nos parents nous y emmène toujours pour nos anniversaires depuis qu'on est petit. _ dit Harri en désignant une petite habitation avec les rideaux bleus fleuris et deux petites tables rabattus sur la devanture. Le café n'était pas fermé bien que cela y ressemble en apparence, seulement la mini-terrasse habituelle n'était jamais ouverte en hiver.

La visite du village dura peu de temps au final, Harri en fit vite le tour après avoir montré le café, l'épicerie et la fontaine principale sur la petite place du bourg. Entouré de seulement quelques habitations, le patelin semblé réellement insignifiant. Mais pour Neville qui avait grandi dans un grand manoir, découvrir toutes ces choses et ce village fermé mais chaleureux ou tout le monde se connaissait et où on accueillait avec le sourire les rares visiteurs des lieux, particulièrement les jeunes têtes, cela lui semblait assez merveilleux.

Les garçons finirent par s'installer dans la petite clairière près de la maison, elle était bordée d'un bassin gelé en cette saison mais suffisant pour se rafraîchir en été.

_ C'est pas fameux comme endroit, mais voila je crois t'avoir tout montré. _

_ Je trouve ça génial, j'aurais adoré grandir dans un village comme ça. _

_ T'es pas obligé de te forcer en te disant jaloux. _ lui dit Drago moqueur.

_ En réalité c'est de toi que je suis jaloux Drago. _ lui répondit-il Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. _ J'ai toujours vécut enfermé dans mon manoir toutes ces années, les rares fois ou j'en suis sortit c'était pour me retrouver entouré d'autres familles et d'autres manoirs. Tu as de la chance d'avoir pu venir et t'échapper ici toutes ces années. _ Drago détourna le regard un peu gêné.

Harri regarda l'échange curieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne pouvait réellement pas comprendre ses amis, et surtout Drago. Il n'a pas était élevé comme Drago, ou même Neville. Il ne sait pas quelle genre de vie ils ont pu vivre. Même Drago avait des secrets pour lui, ça Harri l'avait parfaitement compris, il s'était habitué à ne pas pouvoir comprendre son ami et surtout à ne pas lui en parler, sachant que son ami lorsqu'il venait, préféré se changer les idées. Aujourd'hui, seul Neville pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Malgré qu'il n'aima pas ne pas faire parti de cet échange il ne s'en mêla pas, après tout il ne pouvait réellement pas assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas prétendre le contraire et vexer Drago en affirmant qu'il comprenait alors que c'était faux.

_ Mouais … enfin, faut pas croire, j'ai pas eu si souvent que ça l'occasion de venir dans ce village, mon père ne me l'aurait jamais permis. On le faisait en cachette quand on était plus petits. _ dit-il

Neville hocha la tête comprenant.

_ En tout cas j'aurai aimé pouvoir faire partie de votre vie bien plus tôt. _ murmura t-il

Harri et Drago ne l'interrogèrent pas, sachant qu'il n'ajouterait rien. Tout deux savait que quelque chose avait lieu dans sa vie, quelque chose qu'il semblait fortement vouloir caché, du à son passé et son enfance principalement. Mais tout comme Harri, Drago avait décidé d'attendre qu'il décide de se confier de lui même. Bien qu'il en ait déjà une vague idée, selon des racontars qui courrait dans le dortoir des serpentards.

_ Bref, dis moi Harri à quoi tu passais tes journées ici ? Il y a d'autre enfants ? _

Harri secoua la tête.

_ Je jouais avec ma sœur principalement, ou alors je lisais beaucoup ou passais du temps avec mon père. Mes parents m'ont fait l'école à la maison depuis que je suis petit comme tu le sais. Au final même si ça semble plus libre j'ai aussi vécu enfermé et coupé un peu du reste du monde. _

Neville sourit doucement

_ On est tous les trois dans le même cas si je comprend bien. _

_ Ce n'est pas de la vantardise, mais au vue de ce que j'ai compris de votre enfance, mon sort et facilement plus enviable et puis j'avais Drago et parrain toutes ces années. _ dit Harri hésitant un peu à aborder le sujet

Neville sourit

_ C'est vrai, je m'entendais bien avec quelques enfants quand j'étais plus jeune, avec Hannah Habbot, Steve comme tu le sais, et quelques enfants de serpentard avec qui tu t'en doute je n'ai plus aucun lien. _ dit-il en ricanant devant l'air désespéré de Harri, suivit de Drago _ Mais ne crois pas que ce soit uniquement la faute de Poudlard. Les différences commence avec la magie accidentelle. _

Harri haussa un sourcil curieux en se redressant alors que Drago qui sentait venir une longue conservation s'allongea sur l'herbe froide. Neville se mis en tailleur face à Harri.

_ Comment expliquer … tu vois dans les familles sang-mêlé ou moldu on attend pas vraiment avec autant d'attention qu'un enfant ait de la magie en lui. Mais chez les sang-purs c'est le cas, lorsque la magie accidentelle commence à poindre alors cela prouve que l'enfant est doté de magie. _

_ C'est si important que ça que l'enfant soit magique ? _ demanda Harri

_ C'est très important, pour une famille sang pur c'est le summum de la honte d'avoir un cracmol dans ses rangs. _ intervint soudain Drago, Harri trouva son ton un brin prétentieux mais se tourna vers Neville lorsque ce dernier repris.

_ Il n'a pas totalement tord. Les familles de sang-purs trouve cela très honteux, même si cela se fait moins maintenant, autrefois les enfants cracmols était abandonné avant leur dix ans, l'age où ils entre officiellement dans la société sorcière comme héritiers. _ Harri bien que désapprouvant cette idée hocha la tête et l'incita à continuer. _ Pour en revenir à la mage accidentelle, en général elle intervient aux alentours de nos six ans environs, cela peu dépendre mais pour résumé tout le monde commence à guetter les réactions des enfants et à les tester. Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir subit foule de tests dans mon enfance dans le but de me faire réagir. _

_ Peut-être mais ma mère me disais quand j'étais petit que je ne pouvais pas forcer la magie à venir mais qu'elle devait venir à moi, et que donc on n'avait pas à intervenir dans son intervention. _

Neville sembla réfléchir à ces paroles.

_ Pour ma part je n'ai pas eu de problème, ma première magie accidentelle à eu lieu quand j'avais cinq ans. _ dis Drago

_ La fameuse fois où tu as rendu muet une de tes cousines ? _demanda Harri en ricanant en pensant à l'anecdote que son ami lui avait raconté avec enthousiasme le lendemain. Neville ne sembla pas surpris de cet information, probablement que ce genre d'événement était longuement raconté durant leur enfance et que les informations circulaient. Il se tourna vers Neville _ Mais quel est le rapport avec l'exclusion entre enfants ? _

_ J'y venais, comme tu l'a compris comme c'est important, disons que ceux qui on du retard sont très vite exclus par ceux ayant déjà prouvé leur magie. _ conclu t-il doucement

Drago se redressa alors que Harri allait demander des précisions.

_ C'est vrai que plus personne ne croyait que tu nous rejoindrais à Poudlard. _

Harri regarda Neville baisser la tête en rougissant. Il compris vite que c'était à sa propre expérience qu'il faisait référence. Neville avait du être exclu du cercle depuis très longtemps. C'est probablement également pourquoi il ne pouvait pas regarder Drago en face lors de leur première rencontre. Quand il regarde en arrière de seulement quelques mois Neville a fait beaucoup de progrès vis à vis de Drago par rapport à leurs débuts. Même s'il ne s'est pas réellement confié il semble avoir gagné un peu confiance en lui.

_ Pourquoi t'inquiéter de ça Neville ? Au final de la magie tu en a fais, et au vu de ce que tu m'as dit, je pense que t'as famille à du tellement te pousser à essayer de révéler ta magie que ça t'as bloqué durant un moment. _

Neville releva un peu la tête.

_ Tu es gentil Harri. _ dit-il doucement

_ Pourquoi on dirait que tu vas pleurer, soit un peu plus fier Neville. _ s'agaça Drago.

Son commentaire se voulant encourageant n'effraya pas tant que ça Neville qui hocha la tête plus fermement. Harri rigola devant la tête de Drago qui se retenait de sourire devant l'air de Neville.

Lorsqu'il retournèrent dans la maison quelques temps plus tard ils trouvèrent Sirius dans le salon, qui avait reçu la visite de Severus. Ce dernier salua les trois garçons et les enjoigne à se joindre à eux. Neville fut assez impressionné de voir leur professeur en dehors de Poudlard, même en connaissant son lien avec Harri.

_ Il y a un problème Parrain ? Papa ? _ demanda t-il

_ Et bien, il semblerait que Potter ait entendu parlé de la venue de Sirius à la soirée des Malefoy et en tant qu'ancienne famille et comme le ministre se joind également à la partie il a obtenu de pouvoir s'y présenter également. _ annonça Severus agacé.

Harri regarda son père qui semblait plongé dans ces réflexions.

_ Il y aurait moyen d'y échapper, ou mieux de les empêcher de se joindre à la soirée ? _

_ A moins que Lucius ne refuse officiellement, ce qui équivaudrait à mettre en colère le ministre et risquer de compromettre sa place. Sans parler du fait que Lucius, étant officiellement ton soutient cela enclencherait naturellement un conflit avec les Potter, donc pas vraiment. _

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Papa ? On n'ira pas à la soirée ? _ demande Harri inquiet que son père reste muet dans le silence. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et fit un maigre sourire.

_ Non bien sur que non, on ne va pas se cacher de lui. Cela ne nous aiderai pas, on s'est déjà caché suffisamment longtemps comme nous l'a fait remarqué Lucius … seulement on devra prévoir un plan de sortie et s'assurer des alliés, et obtenir de James qu'il ne t'approche pas. _

_ J'ai déjà rencontré James, Papa, … _ son père releva la tête _ J'avais totalement oublié de te raconter, et je pensais que parrain l'aurait fait. _

_ Je l'ai fais Harri ne t'en fais pas. Et franchement je ne pense pas que l'on aura réellement quoique ce soit à craindre de ton côté. De plus vous deux vous ne devrez pas quitter Harri de préférence, personne ne le laissera tranquille à ce moment là, il aura besoin d'être bien entouré. _ affirma Severus, ce à quoi les deux garçons hochèrent la tête gravement, cependant il fronça les sourcils. _ Le problème c'est Lily en réalité. On ignore comment elle se sentira face à James, mais surtout face à Steven. _ Sirius ne disais toujours rien, Severus regarda Harri _ Lily c'est énormément reproché de ne pas avoir emmené Steven avec vous ce jour là … cela la troublera probablement énormément de se retrouver face à lui après toutes ces années. _

_ Steven sera là ? _ dit-il surpris.

_ Oui, il le sera, son père se doit de l'emmener dans une réunion familiale comme celle-ci. _

_ Est-ce que ce serait mieux que l'on y ailles pas ? _

Sirius secoue la tête sortant de sa transe.

_ On ne peut pas, et il faut que Lily vienne, de toute façon il serait tout aussi injuste de la privée de voir son fils. Tu ne crois pas ? _

Harri hoche la tête.

_ Je me demande comment il se sentira lui. _ murmure Harri plus pour lui même une fois lui et ses deux amis remontés dans la chambre d'Harri.

Drago qui venait de s'étaler sur le grand lit d'Harri secoua la tête.

_ Très probablement abandonné. Mais peut-être qu'il s'en fiche aussi, après tout il ne doit pas se souvenir de tante Lily tout comme toi tu n'as aucun souvenir de Potter. _ dit il

_ C'est vrai. Après tout même lorsque l'on était petit je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà entendu évoquer sa mère. _

_ Si vous le dites. J'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de lui parler. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous fuir depuis sa sorti de l'infirmerie. J'aimerai que l'on puisse discuter avec lui. _

Neville hocha la tête en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit avec Drago alors que Harri s'affalait sur le fauteuil, récemment débarrassé, entre la bibliothèque et le lit.


	15. Chapitre 15 la soirée de noël partie1

**CHAPITRE 15 LA SOIRÉE DE NOËL [PREMIÈRE PARTIE]**

La soirée de Noël devait débuter à 8 heures, la famille Black avait prévu d'arriver dans les premiers de sorte à ne pas créer de remue-ménage en entrant, et donc laisser les invités s'habituer à leur présence dés leur arrivé. De plus l'arrivé de nouveaux invité leur permettrait de s'écarter des invités trop bavards. Harri tâcha de se préparer au mieux en s'habillant avec des vêtements préparés la veille par Lily sous les conseils de Narcissa, elle habituée a vêtir Drago. La tenue, proche de celle de son père, se composé d'une longue chemise noire, et d'une longue cape sombre également aux couleurs de la famille Black. Harri en compagnie de sa sœur réfléchissait très sérieusement au fait de présenter son véritable visage durant la soirée. Après tôt il ne devait pas se permettre non plus de mentir impunément à toutes les familles présentes, mais également au ministre, et très franchement si l'optique de voir James ne l'enchanté pas il mourrait d'envie de lui dévoiler sa véritable apparence. Le problème étant les autre serpentards qui seront présent à la soirée, Harri ne pouvait se permettre de leur donner un tel avantage, personne à l'école ne connaissait son visage à l'exception de son parrain, son frère et de ses trois amis. Étais-ce une bonne idée de se dévoiler, risque t-il de se faire dénoncer dés son retour ? Après tout dévoiler son apparence signifie « adieux le calme et bonjour les messes basses sur son passage et les discussions idiotes sur sa célébrité ». D'un autre côté Drago lui avait dit que s'il leur demandé les serpentards seront mués comme des tombes. Harri hésitant fini par mettre ses lunettes dans sa poche sous sa cape et décida qu'il déciderait en fonction du ressentit. Il rejoignit en compagnie de sa sœur qui s'était vêtu avec une des robes de bal, acheté par Narcissa de nouveau, pour l'occasion. Son père se trouvé aux côtés de sa mère dans le salon. Tous deux s'entretenaient à voix basse sur ce qui les attendait, l'arrivée des deux enfants mis fin à la discussion, Orion pour l'occasion avait enfilé un costume mais ne portait pas la cape des lords et héritiers que portent son père et son aîné. Lily tenant fermement le bras de son mari tremblait et avait les yeux perdu dans les nuages, elle réagit cependant lorsque Orion l'appela pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui sourie et le rassura avant de s'approcher des deux aînés et de leur sourire tendrement en les observant, se voulant rassurante. Aucun d'eux n'était dupe, elle le savait mais se rassurait plus elle même. Elle les complimenta amusé sur leur tenue et les embrassa tous les deux. Puis tout le monde se mis autour de la cheminée. Leur maison dissimulé ils ne pouvait se permettre de transplaner sous peine de se faire remarquer, Lucius avait spécialement fait relier leur cheminée à celle de son bureau pour quelques instants seulement. Sirius attendait le signal puis lorsque Lucius les invita à entrer en apparaissant dans les flammes il pris la tête et entra dans la cheminée avec Orion, trop jeune pour faire le voyage lui même. Lily fut la suivant puis Harri et finalement Jenna. Harri une fois dans le bureau de Lucius qu'il n'avait visité qu'a quelques reprises seulement, surtout lorsqu'il arrivé au manoir souvent, observa un instant les lieux en attendant Jenna puis une fois celle-ci sortie elle suivi Lucius et ses parents avec sa cadette lui tenant le bras nerveusement. Lucius les fis descendre et les fis entrer dans un petit salon dans un premier temps où ils firent un récapitulatif du déroulé de la soirée et des règles diverses à suivre pour que tout se déroule sans incident. Conscient du stress de Lily il prit même le soin de lui conseiller de toujours se trouver en présence de son mari, de lui même ou Narcissa. Probablement était il plus inquiet qu'elle se montre trop émotive mais cela sembla la calmer légèrement. Sirius lui serra tendrement la main et doucement il l'entraîna vers le salon. Harri, tout comme Jenna, fut fasciné de trouver si à l'aise dans cet atmosphère, leur monde n'avait tellement tournait qu'autour de leur famille et il n'avait que connu son père comme l'adulte et le parent aimant qu'il était qu'il avait encore du mal à se souvenir qu'il avait grandi dans cet univers, entouré de Lord, dans la coutumes et la traditions qu'il à refusé pour ses propres enfants. Lorsque Lucius ouvrit la porte et laissa passer le couple devant lui le bruit parvint aux oreilles de Harri et sa cadette qui s'accrocha d'avantage à son bras. Orion trottinait derrière leurs parents aux cotés de Lucius. Harri regarda sa cadette qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle attendrait qu'il se lance. Il respira un coup puis se dirigea à son tour vers la salle.

Drago discuté sans grand enthousiasme avec Vincent Crabb, un serpentard de son année, qui avait une discussion fort passionnante à base d'ennui, Drago se contentait de hocher faiblement la tête lors de ses affirmations et faisait mine d'entretenir la conversation en présence des adultes mais béni l'arrivée de Harri lorsque ce dernier entra dans la pièce en présence de sa cadette.

Drago aurait préféré arriver avec ce dernier mais en tant que fils héritier de la famille Malefoy il se devait de faire bonne figure et de se trouver aux cotés de ses parents lors de l'arrivée des premiers invités. Seules trois familles étaient arrivées depuis le début de la soirée, les Crabb, les Habbot et Les Parkison étaient encore entrain de saluer tout le monde lorsque les Blacks firent leur entrée aux cotés de son père. Harri lui sourit légèrement, et Drago mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était venu sans son masque. Il s'empressa de délaisser Vincent et ses discussions fabuleuses et s'approcha de son ami. Il salua Sirius et Lily puis se tourna vers son ami et l'interrogea du regard. Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée en fanfare des Goyle ce qui permis aux amis de s'écarter de la foule pour échanger quelques mots. Mais les petits lords déjà présent les rejoignirent curieux de l'habit du jeune Black.

_ Tu souhaite passer inaperçu en te déguisant ? _ répéta Vincent Crabb apathique

Harri hocha la tête patiemment. Il avait du expliquer aux autre élèves de Poudlard la raison de son accoutrement, notamment pour éviter qu'ils ne croient qu'il avait décidé de se déguiser pour la soirée, ce qui pourrait porter préjudice à son père. Il avait du leur expliquer ses motivations, ce qui en fit s'interroger certain, tandis que d'autre se montrèrent particulièrement compréhensifs, sachant que nombre d'entre eux cherche à ne pas se faire remarquer à l'école non plus. Harri arriva a les trouver pour la majorité sympathique, notamment lorsqu'ils affirmèrent qu'il y avait une différence entre des guerres de clans et le guerre entre les lords. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait entrer ou faire entre leur famille en conflit avec l'ancestrale famille Black et particulièrement pas son héritier direct avec qui ils seront amené à collaborer dans le futur. Harri assez loin de toutes ces préoccupations lordesques se permit de profiter de cette trêve et eu l'occasion de se lancer dans un long débat avec Théodore Nott et Drago sur les cours du professeur Rogue et l'entente relative entre les maisons lors de ces cours. Harri bien qu'il ait eu des retours de ses deux amis avait l'occasion de voir les cours d'un jour un peu nouveau, Théodore Nott était clairement une personne qui n'attirait pas la sympathie au premier abord, il avait le mérite de ne pas lancer Harri sur le sujet des moldu connaissant l'identité de sa mère, mais il lui fit bien comprendre ce que signifiait réellement la mésentente entre les maisons et surtout cette rivalité avec les gryffondors qui semblait absurde pour Harri mais qui faisait parti du quotidien de ses amis. Cependant derrière ses dires Harri y perçu une part de colère et d'injustice. La situation des serpentards n'était clairement pas la plus enviable des deux. Les enfants des anciens sbires de Voldemort comme les familles qui furent neutres durant la guerre sont clairement mis au même niveau que les mangemorts eux-mêmes. Harri n'était pas dichotomiste par principe, notamment grâce à ses parents qui les ont toujours élevé lui et a sœur en leur apprenant à ne pas reproduire leurs erreurs. Il n'y a pas de clan de gentil et de clan de méchant, le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Le comportement des gens du « bien » tel que Ronald Weasley envers les serpentards pouvait équivaloir à celui des mangemorts envers les moldus durant la guerre. Harri était l'un des premier sang mêlé à devenir héritier de l'une des plus ancienne famille de sang pur, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse cette gueguerre risible continuer. Si Harri n'apprécia pas certains termes peut élogieux envers les gryffondors et les adorateurs de Dumbledore, il n'en fut pas moins d'accord pour certain d'entre eux. Il se promit de toujours garder en tête la situation des serpentards dans un coin de sa tête et surtout d'encastrer celle du prochain gryffondor qui se montrera raciste ou qui simplifiera les traits des serpentards. [n.d.a j'espère que ce sera Ron]

La discussion s'éternisa durant une bonne grosse demie-heure avant que Neville ne pointe le bout de son nez avec sa grand-mère. Harri abandonna un instant les serpentards avec Drago pour aller le saluer. Harri pour saluer son ami, Drago en tant que fils de la famille hôte.

Neville leur sourit et s'amusa de voir Harri le visage dévoilé à tous, notamment lorsqu'il remarqua les serpentards au loin.

_ Tu t'es fais de nouveaux amis Harri ? _

Harri haussa un sourcil.

_ Quoi ? Les héritiers ? Ouais, je me suis expliqué avec eux et ils ont promis de ne pas en dire un mot et de m'ignorer s'ils me croisent dans les couloirs. _

Neville hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde surpris. Son sourire disparu.

_ Il est déjà là ? _ demande t-il inquiet faisant comprendre à Harri qu'il parlait de Potter.

Harri secoua la tête faisant hocher celle de Neville qui soupira.

_ Ouf, ça me rassure, je ne veux surtout pas manquer sa tête de quand il te verra. _ dit-il faisant ricaner Drago discrètement.

Harri souris amusé aussi. La tête de son biologique de père était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle il avait choisi de se dévoiler.

Sirius se joignit à eux un moment alors que les trois amis s'étaient éclipsé un instant dans un coin de la pièce sur des fauteuils mis à leur disposition. Il s'affala près de son fils et soupira.

_ Je déteste les réunions de famille. _ soupira t-il faisant rire les trois garçons par son ton enfantin.

_ C'est à nous les enfants de dire ça, pas toi Papa. _ dis Harri en souriant à sa mère un peu plus loin qui venait de remarquer la désertion de son mari.

_ J'ai toujours détesté ces réunions. Je les fuyais quand je vivais encore avec mes parents et encore plus quand j'étais à Poudlard. _

_ Vos parents vous laissez faire ? _ l'interroge Neville

Sirius se tourna vers lui et sourit amusé.

_ Je faisais le mur, et j'allais me réfugier chez un ami. _

Harri n'eut pas besoin de demander quel ami pour le voir, ce petit sourire triste, empli de nostalgie trahissait son identité. Harri rit.

_ Après ça, pas étonnant que tes parents t'aient rayé de l'arbre. _

Sirius ricane à son tour.

_ Si ma mère savait que j'étais de retour en tant que lords, elle se retournerai dans sa tombe. _ dit-il amusé, notamment de sortir une bonne expression moldue employé par Lily d'habitude.

Cette dernière commençait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle venait de s'arrêter sans raison au milieu de la pièce. La pièce devint silencieuse, fixant les trois acteurs de la pièce, Sirius avait rejoins son épouse en un instant et l'avait encerclé d'un bras.

Les trois garçons se relevèrent aussi et allèrent les entourer, fixant le nouvel arrivant d'un mauvais œil. James Potter venait d'entrer dans la pièce et fixait avec intérêt le petit groupe. A ses côtés Steven se faisait tout petit et son regard allait timidement de Lily à Harri. Sirius lui toisait du regard James. Le silence fut brisé en un instant par l'entrée derrière lui de Fudge et Dumbledore. Le premier passa devant les Potter qui semblaient figé, tandis que Dumbledore leur sortait à tous un regard bienveillant, comme s'il assisté à une jolie scène de retrouvaille.

_ Messieurs, bienvenu. _ les salua Lucius Malefoy de son ton doucereux habituel.


	16. Chapitre 16 La soirée de noël partie2

**CHAPITRE 16 LA SOIRÉE DE NOËL [DEUXIÈME PARTIE]**

Le temps qui semblait figé fut rompu par l'intervention de Lucius qui en bon hôte salua ses invités et les enjoigna à se joindre aux autres. Sirius profita que James se tourne vers lui pour s'écarter de lui avec son épouse, son fils et les amis de ce dernier. James sembla le remarquer mais ne fit aucun gestes dans leur direction. Harri suivi donc son père à l'écart. Ce dernier lui tapota un instant l'épaule lui faisant signe ainsi que c'était le moment de faire attention et l'encouragea par la même occasion. Harri lui sourit confiant et Sirius et Lily partirent se mêler à la foule.

_ Que faisons-nous maintenant ? _ demande Neville intrigué.

_ On évite de s'isoler comme nous l'a expliqué oncle Lucius, autant rejoindre les autres héritiers, et je dois aussi trouver ma sœur. _ dis Harri, Ils partirent donc retrouver Jenna qui tenait compagnie à deux autres jeunes filles de bonne famille qui n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard, comme Harri ne les reconnaissait pas. Drago haussa un sourcil en croisant le regard de l'une d'elle. Il s'agissait d'Astoria Greegrass, la cadette d'une fille de serpentard de leur année. Apparemment Lucius pensait à lier leur famille en les mariant tout deux. Astoria serait donc probablement la prochaine lady Malefoy. Enfin, le mariage et le contrat n'étaient pas encore signés, ce n'était encore qu'une ébauche, une idée. Harri sourit à sa cadette qui vint se rapprocher de lui et s'accrocha à son bras pour lui présenter les deux jeunes filles Astoria Greengrass et Marjorie Fenwell [n.d.a. ne la cherchait pas je viens de l'inventer] toutes deux le saluèrent poliment mais se montrèrent bien vite curieuses. Une longue conversation s'engagea entre les trois garçons et les trois jeunes filles. Harri se moqua amusé de Drago qui se trouvait à parler à sa fiancée pour la première fois et semblait hésiter sur son attitude à avoir avec elle. Neville suivi l'échange avec intérêt et eut même le temps de se lancer dans un long débat avec les deux aînés Black sur les bûchers de sorcières fait par les sorciers autrefois.

Cette bonne entente général fini cependant par être brisé lorsque Dumbledore vint les rejoindre.

Il les salua avec entrain et ne se formalisa pas du manque d'entrain de Harri à le saluer. Les jeunes filles semblèrent hésiter sur comment agirent, Drago se montra courtois en serrant les dents, Neville quand à lui pris une teinte pivoine tandis que Jenna ignorait de qui il s'agissait et se contenta de le saluer tout en se rapprochant de son frère.

Harri remarqua à ce moment là qu'il était accompagné par Steven qui se cachait dans son ombre. Harri sourit, le vieux directeur lui donnait une bonne opportunité de parler à Steven sans se confronter à Potter directement. Steven les salua après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait été repéré. Harri lui sourit et lui rendit son salut.

_ Steven, je te présente Jenna, c'est ma petite sœur, enfin la notre. _ dit-il alors que Steven regardait la jeune fille. Il lui fit un signe de la tête. Jenna le salua timidement et un peu fébrile. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de Steven et était très curieuse de connaître son demi-frère.

_ Je suis heureux de voir autant de jeunes de maisons rassemblés. _ fis remarquer Dumbledore en observant les trois amis. Drago et Neville hésitèrent à comment agirent, la où ils étaient personne ne faisait attention à eux mais pouvait ils réellement parler d'amitié ici. Dumbledore sembla le comprendre car il dériva la conversation pour demander l'age des demoiselles ici présente et avant de les laisser leur affirma attendre avec impatience de les compter parmi ses élèves.

_ Au final, pourquoi est-il venu ? _ se demanda Harri curieux et perplexe.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit que Steven était toujours là, le nez baissé et très mal à l'aise.

_ Comment se passent tes vacances Steven ? _ demande Harri pour profiter de l'occasion.

Les filles s'étaient éclipsées et avait laissé les quatre garçons seuls. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin de la salle comme précédemment. Harri tentait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation mais dés que Steven semblait s'ouvrir un peu à lui ou souriait à une remarque il se refermait aussitôt et chaque fois ses réponses se faisaient plus froides. Neville semblait le plus perplexe de tous ayant par le passé connu un Steven très différent et le fit s'interroger sur ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu'il change aussi radicalement. Harri fini par nerveusement poser la question qui le taraudait.

_ Hum, tu te souviens il y a quelques semaines de ça, quand on s'est trouvait face au troll ... _ Il vit Steven se tendre et relever la tête doucement mais attendre sa question. _ je me demandais, tu … enfin je ne t'ai pas remerciait pour cette fois là. _ dit-il ne sachant comment formuler sa question.

Steven haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne m'en souviens pas trop, je me souviens rarement des moments où je fais de la magie. _

_ Ah. _ lâcha Harri ne sachant que dire.

Steven le regarda alors qu'il s'était figé un instant.

_ C'est tout ce que tu voulais demander ? _

Neville vient à son secours.

_ En fait, il se demandait, comment cela se faisait que ta magie instinctive se soit activé pour le … enfin le protéger ... lui. _ expliqua t-il du mieux qu'il put.

Steven fronça les sourcils un instant, et réfléchit.

_ En fait … _ Harri était pendu à ses lèvres. _ Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose que le fait que l'on soit jumeaux de naissance à du jouer un rôle sur notre magie, peut-être est-elle très proche. _ dit-il simplement, Harri commença à réfléchir quand Steven repris. _ Ce dont je suis sur c'est que cette nuit là, c'était aussi de la magie instinctive qui nous a protégé. _

Harri ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, au final il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Il ne s'était même pas réellement posé la question. Steven avait du avoir accès à beaucoup d'informations dans le genre depuis qu'il est jeune. Drago à côté de Steven hocha la tête tout en assimilant l'information.

_ Vous le savez grâce aux souvenirs ? _ demande Harri timidement, se souvenant que ses parents lui avait dit que lorsqu'ils ont eu 6 ans, Dumbledore avait fait fouiller les souvenirs de l'autre témoin de la scène, donc Steven. Steven se ferma comme une huître, c'est ce jour là que tout le monde à appris que l'enfant qui était réellement à l'origine de la chute de Voldemort était Harri et non Steven.

Aucun d'eux n'osa ajouter quoique ce soit tout de suite. Harri soupira.

_ Je n'ai pas de souvenir et je ne sais rien de cette époque, je n'ai pas l'intention d'insister pour que tu m'en parle si tu ne le veut pas Steven, on peut parler d'autre chose, mais … _ Harri vit qu'il avait tendu l'oreille. _ J'aimerais qu'on puisse s'entendre, et qu'on deviennent amis, à défaut d'être frères. _ Steven le regarda et tourna son regard au loin vers son père qui discuté avec le ministre et lord Greengrass. Il hésita puis hocha la tête. Harri qui n'avait rien manqué de son hésitation ajouta. _ Je déteste James Potter, je veux être honnête mais c'est pas pour autant que je compte te laisser tomber ou te dire de t'en méfier. Je … _

_ Mon père, voudrait que je devienne ton ami, pour que tu revienne vivre avec nous au manoir Potter. _ le coupa soudain Steven

_ T'es un bien mauvais infiltré dis donc. _ lui fit remarquer Harri, à moitié surpris, son parrain lui avait fait remarquer qu'il vaudrait mieux se méfier.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu revienne vivre avec nous. _ Harri hausse un sourcil, laissant de côté la formulation plutôt vexante il écouta tout de même Steven. _ Je … si tu reviens je n'aurais plus nul part ou aller. _ dit-il simplement.

Harri fronça les sourcils mais choisi de ne pas insister et lui sourit à la place avant de ricaner.

_ Je te rassure, aucune chance que ça arrive. En échange ne m'ignore pas la prochaine fois que je t'adresse la parole à l'école. _ dit-il avec le ton le plus enjoué qu'il pu.

Steven eu un petit sourire.

Drago et Neville qui avait suivi l'échange se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers Steven.

_ Tu es le bienvenu pour manger avec nous aux repas. _

_ Mais sache que Harri à décidé que nous devions devenir les parias de l'école d'ici la fin de l'année. Il faut respecter des règles précises pour y parvenir. _ ajouta Drago.

Steven observa son jumeau curieux.

_ Poudlard va trembler de peur rien qu'en nous voyant tous les quatre ensembles. _ dis Harri amusé.

Quelques jours plus tôt lorsque Neville était chez lui, ils avaient discuté de leur situation. Enfin plus précisément la discussion s'était lancé lorsque au repas le cadet d'Harri leur avait demandé s'ils mangeaient ensemble aux repas vu qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même maison. Harri avait alors parlé de la salle près de la cuisine. Sirius hocha nonchalamment la tête comme s'il voyait exactement de la salle dont il parlait. Il félicita également son fils pour l'utilisation de la rune bien que Lily de son coté était presque sûr que c'était contre le règlement. Cette conversation bien qu'anodine avait poussé les trois garçons, une fois réunis dans la chambre d'Harri à se pencher sur leur relation. Tout du moins sur celle de Drago et Neville.

La discussion dura jusqu'à tard. Ils comparèrent les pour et les contre dans cette situation, ce que cela engendrerait. Pour la première fois Neville osa pour de bon avouer à Harri ce qu'il craignait, l'exclusion totale de sa maison, pas sure même qu'il ait le droit de dormir au dortoir. Drago était également dans l'impasse, les membres de sa maison pourrait lui reprocher mais aucun ne pourrait l'exclure, étant le fils d'un Malefoy et d'une Black. Cependant il affirma que Neville serait peut-être facile à faire accepter à ses compagnons de dortoirs, étant donné que ce dernier était sang-pur avec de la magie. Il expliqua que les serpentards fonctionnaient beaucoup à l'auto-défense et donc que si aucun ne les agressés, alors ils ne seraient pas agressés. Au final les gryffondors sont bien plus inquiétant que les serpentards. Tout simplement car ils prennent moins de reculs sur les choses.

_ Dis moi Steven, avec les gens de ta maison ça se passe comment ? _ demande Harri curieux.

_ Pas trop mal, je crois qu'ils se sont fait à l'idée que je n'étais pas bavard. _ dit-il simplement.

_ Évidemment y'a que Harri pour continuer à te harceler après que tu ais dis non. _ répond Drago amusé.

Harri sur le point de s'insurger n'eut pas le temps car il entendit le ricanement de Steven. C'était un petit rire, presque un gloussement, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle expression. Surtout se n'est pas un rire qui prit fin en un instant comme les rares sourires qu'il osait plus tôt.

_ Défend moi un peu Neville ! Ils sont deux contre moi. _

_ Je ne peux pas défendre l'indéfendable, tu t'es mis toi même dans cette situation on en a tous fait les frais. _ répond le châtain en riant à son tour, habitué à cette dispute.

Harri fit mine de bouder quelques instants avant de sourire ne pouvant que leur accorder qu'il avait quand même insister pour que ces deux deviennent amis.

_ N'empêche que sans moi vous seriez passés à côté de quelque chose ! _

Neville haussa les épaules tout en continuant de rire.

A ce moment leur chamaillerie ne passèrent pas vraiment inaperçu, les gens autour d'eux les fixèrent quelques instants, certains s'arrêtèrent, d'autre grondèrent pour le bruit occasionné, d'autre encore s'amusèrent de voir ces quatre jeunes nobles réunis, tous les laissèrent dans leur coin. Tous sauf un homme attentif depuis le début et qui profita d'une occasion ou Sirius avait le dos tourné, pour saluer le ministre et se diriger vers les quatre amis.

Il vit le visage de son fils se renfrogner en le voyant, il le vit regarder dans la pièce, à la recherche de Sirius. Il s'arrêta face à eux.

_ Je vois que vous semblez vous entendre tous les deux, ça me fait plaisir de voir ça. _

Harri se renfrogna encore d'avantage et se retourna vers lui.

_ Ce n'est pas pour vous ni dans votre intérêt que je le fais, seulement moi si j'en ai la possibilité je n'abandonne pas quelqu'un de ma famille. _ James ne sembla pas prendre la remarque pour lui et se tourna vers son fils.

_ Comme vous êtes amis il est naturel que je t'invite à te joindre à nous au manoir Potter chaque fois que tu le … _

_ Il n'est pas intéressé Potter, je crois qu'il a déjà était assez clair sur le sujet. _ intervint une voix derrière eux.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers Sirius Black à l'exception de James qui soupira.

_ Il est assez grand pour parler lui même Sirius Black. _

_ Je ne le trouve pas très réceptif personnellement. _

James se reconcentra sur Harri qui le défi du regard d'ajouter autre chose.

_ Ton apparence, celle de la dernière fois, c'était une fausse ou c'est celle-ci qui est fausse ? _

Harri lui fit un petit sourire.

_ C'est celle-ci la vrai, seul le sang des Blacks coule dans mes veines aujourd'hui, normal que je ressemble à mon père. _ dit-il ravi de voir l'air surpris de James se dessiner sur son visage

Sirius lui fit un large sourire.

_ Je vois que tout le monde est réuni ici. Parfait Parfait ! _ intervint soudain une voix derrière Sirius.

Dumbledore salut tout le monde de son sourire de grand-père gâteux et fait souffler du nez Sirius immédiatement. Harri se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Dumbledore je vous préviens, et ce sera la seule et unique fois que je le ferai. Harri est mon fils, il a peut-être débarrassé le monde de Voldemort une fois mais il n'a aucune raison de retourner combattre ou de défendre les sorciers britanniques. Je vous prierez donc, et c'est également ton cas Potter, de le laisser vivre sa vie tranquille. _ expliqua froidement Sirius en regardant tour à tour James Potter et Dumbledore avant de sourire doucement à son fils.

Harri le regarda silencieusement.

Il ignorait jusque là que Dumbledore avait prévu de se servir de nouveaux de lui pour combattre, bien qu'il ignore ce qu'il compte lui faire combattre. Harri n'aima pas ce qu'il entendait. C'était donc ce que recherchait James Potter en l'accostant, lui qui pensait que c'était sa popularité qu'il recherché. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

Dumbledore lui sourit doucement.

_ Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de discuter de tel chose Sirius … _

Sirius agacé écarta la main que Dumbledore tendait dans sa direction.

_ Lord Black. Je vous prierai de me nommer par mon titre. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à me nommer par mon prénom et sachez que cette discussion n'aura jamais lieu, laissez ma famille hors de cette affaire. Mon fils n'est dans votre école que parce qu'il l'a souhaité et que je le sais en sécurité auprès de Drago Malefoy. _

Dumbledore lui répondit d'un sourire froid. Il regarda Harri.

_ Tu souhaité donc venir dans cette école, je trouvais également étrange de t'y voir entrer cette année Harry. _

_ Mon nom est Harrisson professeur Dumbledore. _

_ Pardon de la méprise Harrisson. _ dit-il avec un sourire agacé, en voyant Sirius sourire satisfait, du coin de l'œil.

_ Mon père et mon parrain m'ont tant parlé de cette école que je rêvais de m'y rendre et puis … je souhaitais voir le lieu de rencontre de mes parents. _ dit-il amusé en jetant un œil à son père qui lui fit un petit rictus.

Malgré la situation son père semblait toujours se reprocher certaines choses et au vu de la tête de Potter, Lily devait également être impliquée.

_ Bref, j'ignore a quoi vus faites référence lorsque vous parlez de combattre mais je crois que je n'ai aucune raison de revenir à la maison Potter pour autant, je vous prierez donc de me laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant Lord Potter. Sur ce … _ il se releva suivit de Drago et Neville et quitta la conversation après un sourire à son père.

Ce dernier lui sourit amusé.

Les trois garçons firent quelques pas loin de les adultes avant que Harri ne se retourne d'un coup à la surprise de ses amis et se redirigea vers le banc qu'ils venaient de laisser. Il saisi Steven par son bras et l'entraîna avec entrain loin des adultes.

_ Tu es probablement fou de vouloir rester avec eux… viens avec moi. _ dit-il tout sourire.

Steven jeta un regard en arrière avant de se tourner vers Harri et de lui sourire.

_ La tête de Dumbledore était impayable. _ ricana Drago discrètement alors que les jumeaux les avaient rejoins. Harri souris amusé.

_ Harri … _ intervint une voix derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Maman ? _

Lily venait de les rejoindre et fixait timidement Steven qui la regardait amorphe.


	17. Chapitre 17 Le retour à Poudlard

**CHAPITRE 17 RETOUR A L'ÉCOLE**

Harri pousse un long soupir alors que le train s'ébranle. Steven face à lui regarde par la fenêtre timidement. Drago et Neville quand à eux grignote des baies données par Lily pour le voyage.

_ Je dirais qu'il va d'abord pâlir puis sa tête va devenir rouge puis toute violette et il va partir dans une rage noire. _ affirma Drago en ricanant.

_ De toute façon ça va forcément me retomber dessus, il a trop peur de Harri. _

_ Mais il a pas peur de Drago alors je le vois bien aller le provoquer jusqu'à devant la table des Serpentards. _

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en pense toi Steven ? Quelle tête va faire Weasley dernier du nom lorsqu'il va nous voir entrer dans la grande salle tous les quatre ? _

_ Je sais pas si je peux deviner juste, mais ce qui est sûre dans tous les cas c'est qu'il est mort de jalousie envers Neville. _ dit-il en se tournant vers Harri qui venait de l'interroger.

_ Vraiment ? Comment le sais tu ? _

_ Les derniers enfants Weasley sont venus à la maison quelques jours après le réveillon du nouvel an et Ron l'a plus ou moins sous-entendu pas très subtilement. _

_ Il est jaloux à cause d'Harri ? _ demande Drago curieux

Steven hoche la tête timide que le serpentard s'adresse à lui. Son père l'ayant élevé pour qu'il se méfie d'eux il ignore toujours sur quel pied danser avec le blond. Drago a qui Harri avait demandé d'être patient ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ En fait. _ repris t-il en se tournant vers Harri de nouveau. _ Beaucoup de monde s'attendait à ce que tu finisse à Gryffondor et que tu te lis d'amitié avec Ron Weasley. Comme il fait partit d'une famille qui avait beaucoup combattu pour l'ordre du Phoenix. Enfin ils s'imaginait que tu serais comme … enfin comme mon père. _ dit-il.

Aucun des trois garçons n'avait manqué le léger coup d'œil lancé à Drago lors de la mention de l'ordre du Phoenix, cependant aucun ne vit Neville tressaillir à la mention de ce nom.

Drago cependant, tout comme Harri, le regarda curieux en se redressant.

_ L'ordre du Phoenix ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _ demanda Harri curieux, approuvé par son meilleur ami. Steven a moitié surpris commença à chercher ses mots.

_ C'est l'organisation qui a lutté contre _celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ durant la grande guerre. Elle a était créée par Dumbledore. _ explique Neville

Harri le regarda sidéré.

_ Contre qui ? _Celui dont_ … quoi ? _ demande t-il sidéré

_ Voldemort. _ dit Steven simplement

Harri hocha la tête et regarda Neville sidéré.

_ C'est quoi ce surnom beaucoup trop long ? Déjà que je trouvais bizarre que tu l'appelle Tu sais qui alors là c'est le comble ! _ dit- Harri en ricanant alors que Neville rougissait.

Il soupira.

_ Ma grand-mère a pas apprécié de me voir me rapprocher de Drago à la soirée elle a passé toute la fin de la semaine à me parler de la lutte contre … vous savez qui … je crois que ça m'est un peu monté à la tête. _ Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son air désespérer et désabusé.

Harri lui sourit mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

_ Ta grand-mère va trop loin parfois. _ affirme Harri approuvait de nouveau par Drago.

Steven semblait toujours le seul mal-à-l'aise à cause du sujet de conversation et ses yeux dérivaient trop souvent vers Drago pour qu'il ne soit pas impliqué dans son malaise. Drago ayant bien compris la raison de son malaise mais ne pouvant rien y faire préféra agir comme si de rien était.

_ Et donc la visite de Weasley c'était pour quoi ? _

_ Je sais pas trop en fait, il y avait Ginny aussi qui était là et les jumeaux mais je sais pas trop ce qu'ils me voulaient. Ils sont venus jouer … enfin je ne sais pas, Ginny m'a … _

_ Attend une seconde qui est Ginny ? _demande Harri perdu.

_ La cadette des Weasley, elle entrera à l'école que l'an prochain. _ dis Neville _ Oh et c'est ta plus grande fan … enfin selon les dires de Ron. _ Harri haussa un sourcil perplexe.

_ Tu verras bien quand tu la verras l'an prochain. _

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulais la fille Weasley ? _ demande Drago, focalisant de nouveau la conversation sur Steven.

_ Et bien me parler de Harri … _

Harri tourna son regard perplexe sur lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir à te dire sur moi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. _

_ Oh mais des tas de choses, ta vie est très connue en dehors de Poudlard. Le monde des Sorcier est en émoi depuis ton retour. Son père travail au ministère donc il a du lui faire des retours sur toi et ses frères ont aussi du parler. _ Explique Drago tout simplement comme si le fait que sa vie soit connue de tous était la chose la plus banale du monde.

Harri n'aima absolument pas ce qu'il entendait. Il soupira de plus belle.

_ Je ne vais jamais être tranquille si je comprend bien. _

_ C'est l'idée. _

_ Et du coup tu lui a dis quoi à Ginny ? _ demande Neville curieux

_ Hum … pas grand-chose comme je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, mais Ron est arrivé et c'est là qu'il a commencé à me parler de Neville et du fais que tu semblais vouloir ne pas partager et faire profiter de ton amitié avec Harri. Et il te soupçonne aussi de cacher ton amitié avec … enfin avec Drago. _ dit-il finalement assez nerveux. Il n'avait pas osé l'appeler par son nom de famille.

_ Il va vraiment faire une sale tronche quand il va se rendre compte qu'il avait raison. _

_ Comme le reste de l'école en fait. _

Harri ricane en pensant à l'entrée qu'ils comptent faire plus tard.

Steven le regarde silencieusement alors que Drago et Neville ont relancé leur débat de plus tôt.

Harri se tourne vers son jumeau.

_ Tu en pense quoi toi de l'idée ? Celle de l'entrée, tu sais que l'école va probablement le prendre bizarrement. Sûrement que ta maison aussi. _

Steven le regarde un instant de nouveau silencieu, les jumeaux se jugent de leur regard en tout point similaire, ils observe pour savoir si l'autre est digne de confiance. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait ainsi c'était leur propre regard, ils étaient incapable d'y lire réellement et seulement de faire confiance inconsciemment.

Steven hocha la tête mais resta silencieux. Harri s'en contenta amplement.

Les garçons prirent l'une des dernières calèches avec un couple de dernières années qui semblait vouloir la paix, cependant ils ne dirent rien et supportèrent leur présence. Harri amusé entraîna les autres derrière un groupe de serdaigles et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle juste après eux. Comme prévu les conversation se turent et regardèrent le quatuor qui venait d'entrer.

Harri salua ses trois amis et alla s'installer à la table des serdaigles tranquillement. Un peu mal-à-l'aise il s'amusa tout de même du regard perplexe des serdaigles qui le voyait pour la première fois sans lunettes. Ces derniers semblaient tellement perdu qu'ils ne lui firent aucune remarque alors que les conversations reprenaient de plus bel, mais cette fois pour donner son avis sur leur entrée surprenante des quatre garçon dont un qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Du côté des Gryffondors, personne ne s'interrogeait sur le mystérieux serdaigle, toutes les questions reposaient sur Neville et Drago qui venaient d'entrer ensemble. Les gryffondors harcelés Neville qui s'était installé aux côtés de Hermione à table et avait été rejoins par Ron et sa clique. Ces derniers, entourés d'autres gryffondors de tout âge, demandaient la raison pour laquelle ils étaient entrés ensembles. Neville tâcha de s'expliquer au mieux mais face à tous ces regards accusateurs il ne pouvaient faire autrement que bégayer et n'osait pas confronter leur avis. Il connaissait les risques qu'il prenait et considéré que Harri, et Drago, en valait le coup mais il appréhendait déjà de se retrouver au dortoir hors de la surveillance des professeurs. Hermione de son côté et toujours reconnaissante envers les quatre garçons tâchait de l'aider au mieux en affirmant que ce n'était pas leurs affaires mais outre le fait que personne ne l'écoutait elle n'était pas assez confiante pour hausser la voix face à eux, notamment ses aînés et un préfet.

Steven de son côté avait choisi la meilleur défense, le silence, il ignorait les rares question que quelques poufsouffle curieux osaient lui poser. Il répondit seulement une fois lorsque l'un d'eux s'interrogea finalement sur le serdaigle qui venait d'entrer. Il leur dit plutôt amusé, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, qu'il s'agissait de Harri. Il refusa cependant de leur expliquer la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas la même tête, pour la simple raison qu'il en ignorait lui même la réponse n'ayant pas osait la lui poser. En réalité Steven était perdu dans ses pensées la majorité du repas, il s'interrogeait sur les derniers événements, son amitié avec Harri et les deux autres garçons, le fait que Drago soit un serpentard dont son père hait la famille, Neville qui semble plus sûre de lui aux côtés d'Harri qu'autrefois. En réalité tout lui semblait arriver trop vite. Harri était bien étrange, Steven ne pouvait rien faire que le suivre et lui faire confiance alors qu'il s'était jurait qu'il haïrait la personne qui avait détruit toute sa vie par sa simple existence à l'âge seulement de six ans. Il regarda un instant Harri qui comme lui mangé silencieusement à sa table, un livre à la main et plongé dans sa lecture d'avantage que dans son repas. Neville lui semblait accablé sous les reproches et les questions des membres de sa maison tandis que Drago lui, et bien il se comportait exactement comme d'habitude.

Quand Drago s'était installé à table les serpentard l'ont regardé un instant et on fait comme si de rien n'était, Drago n'avait pas été mis à l'écart, ni interrogeait, ni confrontait à la situation. Il a pu s'installer tranquillement et discuter avec d'autre serpentards notamment des élèves d'années supérieures. Les serpentards ne montrent jamais de mésententes entre eux face aux autres maisons c'est bien connu. Sans parler du fait que la majorité des serpentards étaient déjà plus ou moins au courant de la situation. La confrontation aurait cependant bien lieu mais seulement ce soir, au dortoir une fois que la maison se serait réuni. Là Drago s'expliquera et il se devra d'être convaincant auprès de ses congénères.

Finalement après la disparition des dessert de la table et un discours lambda de Dumbledore pour leur souhaiter un joyeux noël et une bonne année. Tout le monde fut libéré et prit le chemin du dortoir. En chemin Harri abordé par ses compagnons de dortoir est finalement interrogé. Tous les autres serdaigles autour d'eux écoutent attentivement.

_ L'apparence que j'avais avant les vacances me permettaient de passer inaperçus dans les couloirs quand je m'y baladé, je voulais au moins pouvoir être tranquille pour les premiers mois. Mais avoir deux apparence est invivable au quotidien. _ explique t-il simplement alors que les trois autre acceptent ses explications tout comme les autres serdaigles.

_ Je suis surpris que nous ne nous soyons jamais rendus compte que c'était toi. _ dit Anthony Goldstein, mi admiratif mi-agacé que son sens de l'observation l'ai trompé tout ce temps. Les deux autres approuvèrent et commencèrent à l'interroger sur les sorts utilisés et Harri leur expliqua avec plaisir. Parler de sortilèges et de recherches était l'un de ses grand passe-temps. Après tout ses compagnons de dortoirs s'étaient montré ouverts à la situation donc il n'avait aucune raison de les envoyer promener comme d'habitude. Ne pas être isolé dans son dortoir ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Le lendemain Harri croisa Neville au petit déjeuner. Il lui proposa de s'installer avec lui à la table des serdaigles ce que le gryffondor accepta sans hésitation. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, la justification avait probablement du se poursuivre jusqu'au dortoir et se poursuivre dans la nuit. Le pauvre Neville dormait debout. Drago entre à son tour dans la pièce entouré de quelques serpentards de premières années avec qui Harri avait eu l'occasion de discuter. Harri le salua d'un sourire tout comme Neville bien que le sien soit plus discret. Drago s'installa avec les autres serpentards qui saluèrent également les deux amis d'un regard. Les serpentards ne semblaient pas mécontent de la situation comme ils pouvaient le penser. Beaucoup devait l'être mais il n'avait pas de reproche direct à faire. Les dernières années semblaient en réalité bien moins accepter la situation que les plus jeunes générations.

Voir les deux amis à la table des serdaigles fut le sujet de conversation centrale de la majorité des lèves-tôt ceux ayant cours dès huit heure, ce matin là. Les babillages se poursuivirent de plus belle lorsque Steven les rejoins à table. Personne n'avait vu jusque là les deux jumeaux côte à côte, tous s'imaginaient qu'ils ne s'entendait pas. Beaucoup imaginé que Steven gardait rancœur à Harri d'avoir pris sa célébrité. Malgré tout personne n'était réellement surpris de les voir ensembles. Ils supposés qu'ils étaient tout simplement devenus amis.

Harri souriait et riait avec Neville tentant de faire participer Steven qui osait des sourires et des rictus au babillage incessant de ses deux amis. Il n'avait pas osé regarder Drago une seule fois.

Au final, une fois le conflit serpentard/gryffondor passait, ce qui surprenait le plus les élèves c'était Harri, son apparence, dont l'explication avait déjà fait tout le tour grâce aux serdaigles, sa façon de rire et de sembler tellement plus serein que lorsqu'il s'isole de sa maison et qu'il se plonge silencieusement dans ses livres. Un Harri foncièrement différent.


	18. Chapitre 18 Le début des confrontations

**CHAPITRE 18 LE DÉBUT DES CONFRONTATIONS**

 _*flashback _ salon des Malefoy _ 2 janvier*_

_ Selon toi le mieux c'est de commencer par « Chère Steven » ou par « Comment vas tu ? » ou bien alors je devrai d'abord me présenter ? … pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué d'écrire une lettre ? _ soupire Harri devant son papier vierge. Deux jours après la soirée, Harri et Neville sont réunis chez Drago dans le salon privée de ce dernier sous la surveillance de l'elfe de maison familial Dobby.

Harri hésite sur sa lettre qu'il souhaiterait transmettre à Steven. Ce dernier après la soirée avait été récupéré par son père qui semblait franchement furieux ce qui inquiétait les trois garçons depuis. Ils souhaitaient prendre de ses nouvelles, mais ce le plus discrètement possible et avaient donc décidé de charger Dobby de délivrer la lettre lorsque Steven serait seul plutôt que d'envoyer un hibou que James Potter pourrait intercepter sans mal.

_ T'as qu'a dire Bonjour, ce sera suffisant. _ soupir Drago agacé que Harri bloque des la première phrase. Il n'a pas encore parlait à son père de l'idée d'Harri et de son « amitié » avec Steven, il préférait pour l'instant que ce dernier n'en entende pas parler, tout du moins pas avant qu'il soit à l'école et donc loin de lui, histoire qu'il puisse exulter et que Sirius le calme avant son retour l'été prochain. Dans tous les cas son plan ne fonctionnerait pas s'il rentre et les trouve entrain de lui écrire une lettre. Ce serait donc bien que Harri n'hésite pas cinq mille ans.

_ Mais c'est très impersonnel bonjour … _

_ Harri c'est pas mauvais dis lui simplement, « Bonjour Steven comment vas-tu » et ça ira. _

Harri pas cent pourcent convaincu accepta tout de même et commença à rédiger.

_ Je sais pas s'il est trop convaincu de se lancer dans ton idée de devenir les parias de l'école. _ dis simplement Drago.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a rien dit contre cette idée quand on en a parlé à la soirée. _

_ Il avait peut-être pas compris ce que cela impliqué. _

Les trois garçons attendaient, en grignotant, les nouvelles de Steven et donc le retour de Dobby.

_ Les prochaines semaines vont pas être amusantes, pour aucun de nous. _ affirme Drago.

Les deux autre hochent la tête.

_ Mais au moins on sait que l'on ne risque rien des serpentards. _

_ Non, ces derniers n'ont à proprement parlé rien contre Neville, bon ils sont moins confiants pour Steven mais ils se feront une raison je suppose. De toute façon en dehors du dortoir je ne risquerai rien. Il faudra juste que je m'explique avec eux dès le premier soir. Il va me falloir une explication en béton. _ dit-il tout en commençant à penser aux mots qu'il devra prononcer dès la rentrée.

_ Ça m'a surpris tous ces serpentard avec qui j'ai participé à des soirées qui soudain sont prêt à m'accepter parmi eux. Ils m'avaient fait comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place avec eux depuis que mes pouvoirs avaient refusé de se manifester. _ dit Neville soudain très heureux le cœur gonflé.

Harri le regarda tristement, ce que lui avait expliqué les deux garçons sur la situation des cracmols dans les familles de sorciers l'avait retourné. Pas de doute que Steven se serait également trouvé dans cette situation s'il avait continué à participer aux réunions de famille. Celle de Neville l'était tout autant, sa famille était la seule coupable de la situation, semblant attendre de Neville, pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, beaucoup trop de lui et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Harri voulait réellement l'aider à prendre confiance mais tant que Neville refusera de se confier il ne pourra rien y faire. Ce qu'il peut faire pour l'instant c'est lui donner confiance, tout comme à Steven. La magie est un reflet de la confiance que l'on ressent en soit. Son père lui a apprit à ressentir et avoir confiance en sa propre magie et c'est pourquoi Harri la maîtrise si bien. Lorsque tous les deux seront plus confiant alors leur magie explosera.

_ Les serpentards ont a cœur la réussite professionnelle et les relations sociales futures. C'est pourquoi tout les lords potentiels sont acceptés plus ou moins car ceux sont des collaborateurs futurs possibles. Tout comme Harri et toi, et même Steven. Si l'un de vous avais été né-moldu la situation n'aurait pas été la même. _

Harri se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'en revenait toujours de cela, le statut et le sang. Le monde des nobles sorciers n'était finalement pas bien complexe.

_ Et Steven qu'est ce qu'ils en pensent des serpentards ? _

_ Franchement, pas grand-chose, c'est clairement le cadet de leur soucis, de ce que j'ai entendu, aucun d'eux n'a eu l'occasion de le côtoyer étant enfant, à l'exception de Neville, à cause de Potter de ce que j'ai compris. _

_ Pourquoi ? _ demande Harri curieux

_ Tu te souviens quand on l'a croisé au chemin de traverse à la fin de l'été ? _ Harri hocha la tête alors que Neville se penchait vers Drago curieux d'entendre cette histoire. _ Potter a traité mon père de mangemort et ta mère nous a expliqué que c'étaient les anciens hommes de mains du seigneur des ténèbres. _ Harri hocha la tête. _ Et bien de ce que j'ai compris il considère tous les serpentards ainsi, que ce soit leurs parents, leurs enfants … des personnes indignes de confiance et des meurtriers. Autant te dire que Potter n'est pas très populaire parmi les serpentards. _ Les deux amis hochèrent la tête compréhensifs. _ Si Steven arrive à se montrer ouvert alors il sera accepté, avoir le futur héritier Potter dans ses petits papiers est d'un grand intérêt pour un noble. Tout comme un Black. _

_ C'est compréhensif, très sincèrement vu la tronche qu'a tiré Steven en regardant Parrain j'ai peur que les discours de son père ne lui soit un peu monté à la tête. _ dit Harri inquiet

_ Tout n'est pas perdu, c'est probable qu'en traînant avec toi il commence à relativiser. _ Harri hocha la tête. _ Enfin bon, on verra bien à la rentrée. _

 _*fin du flashback*_

La première journée de cours commence pour Harri et Steven par un cours de Métamorphose et deux heures de Potion pour Drago et Neville. Les quatre amis avaient convenu de se retrouver au repas, n'ayant pas cours ensemble de la matinée.

Steven et Harri s'installèrent côte à côte au cours. Sous le regard suspicieux de MacGonagall. L'entrée des quatre garçons ensemble n'avait pas échappé au regards des professeurs à table et à l'exception de Severus qui avait été mis au parfum et de Dumbledore qui les avait déjà vu à la soirée, tous les avaient regardé se séparer et s'asseoir tranquillement à table, perplexe. Flitwick sembla ravi de voir Harri sous son vrai visage ayant découvert le sort sur les lunettes d'Harri. MacGonagall fut surprise bien que curieuse de voir Steven et Harri ensemble, sans parler du fils Malefoy. Beaucoup de professeur s'étaient inquiété de voir un élève qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant, mais comme Dumbledore n'avait pas semblait inquiet ils avaient décidé de lui faire confiance et avaient ravalé leur curiosité.

Steven comme pour tous les cours ne sortit pas de baguette, comme il n'en avait pas, Harri tâcha de vite faire son sort pour se tourner vers son jumeau et tenter de lui expliquer la théorie en lui fournissant sa propre baguette au passage. Steven peu confiant n'osa pas faire un mouvement si tôt qu'il l'eut en main. MacGonagall étant trop loin elle ne remarqua pas les échanges discrets des jumeaux. Harri tint sa baguette en même temps.

_ Nos signatures magiques doivent être proches. On n'essaye pas de sort, juste tu tente de ressentir la magie dedans. Respire et essaye juste un mouvement. _

Steven le regarda effaré et effrayé. Les yeux exorbité et droit comme un piquet il semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Harri posa sa main sur la baguette et sur sa main tout en lui souriant.

_ Harri, je vais tous les tuer si je rate … arrêtons là. _

_ Il n'y a aucune raison que tu les tuent à moins que tu ne le souhaite, ne pense pas à eux, fait le vide dans ton esprit et pense juste à respirer d'accord. Rien d'autre. Je reste là, et je saurais intervenir. _ dit-il en lui serrant de nouveau la main. _ Vas-y essaye. _

Steven pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux en détournant son regard de son ex-frère. Il tenta de ne penser à rien mais entre le brouhaha général et le stress il n'arrivait qu'à s'inquiéter d'avantage. Il avait envie de lâcher cette baguette et de s'enfuir très loin. Mais Harri le tenait toujours, il devait sentir ses tremblements alors il appuyait de manière régulière sur sa main pour le rassurer. Il tenta une nouvelle fois, il respira longuement et tenta de ressentir tel que le disait Harri la présence de la magie. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué en temps normal il sent la magie du château, elle exulte de partout et l'étouffe le soir lorsqu'il est seul. Il tenta de se focaliser sur celle d'Harri, celle de la baguette et franchement rien ne sortit. Il ne sentait aucune magie juste le vide. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Harri qui le regardait en souriant curieux.

_ J'ai rien sentit du tout. _ Harri lui sourit de plus bel

_ Oui, mais au moins tu ne tremble plus, se concentrer pour essayer de ressentir est la première étape. Et puis il est possible que ma baguette t'ai fermé l'accès à son pouvoir car nos signatures sont proches et qu'elle te prend pour un usurpateur. _ Dit-il amusé.

Steven regarda de nouveau la baguette curieux. C'est vrai qu'il est moins nerveux de la tenir mais c'est en partit parce qu'il ne ressent aucune magie d'elle, donc pour lui elle n'est devenu qu'un vulgaire bout de bois. Harri semblait considérer qu'il s'agissait là d'une grande victoire. Il n'allait pas tout lui gâcher. Il lui tendit la baguette alors que MacGonagall arrivait vers eux.

_ Que faisiez vous jeunes hommes ? _ demande-elle surprise de voir Steven rendre sa baguette à Harri. Inquiète elle les observa de bas en haut pour voir le moindre problème.

_ Rien, Steven s'habitue à en tenir une. _ dit-il simplement alors que Steven se muait dans le silence.

_ Vraiment ? Comment vous sentez vous Monsieur Potter ? _

Steven hocha la tête pour la rassurer.

_ Je vais bien. _

MacGonagall habitué aux réponses peu construites ne s'en formalisa pas et hocha la tête.

_ Bien, et vous monsieur Potter ? Ce sort ? J'ose espérer que vous avez déjà su le maîtriser. _

_ Bien évidemment Professeur. _ il s'empressa de se retourner vers la plume et de changer sa couleur d'un blanc immaculée au bleu-noir de la nuit. Elle hocha la tête et les laissa de nouveau seul.

_ Elle aurait du te mettre des points pour ça non ? _

_ Peut-être, de toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire des points de maison, tant que je n'en fais pas perdre, ma maison me laisse tranquille. _ Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Steven sourit doucement.

Harri réfléchit un instant.

_ Dis … je sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais ta baguette … tu en as une ? _

Steven le regarde une seconde.

_ Je ne pourrais pas m'en servir si j'en avais une. Je n'en ai pas acheté car une baguette qui ne nous correspond pas peut-être dangereuse, or vu comment je contrôle ma magie cela pourrais devenir vraiment dangereux. _ dit-il simplement en regardant la baguette de Harri posait sur la table.

_ Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi la magie … enfin pourquoi tu ne la contrôle pas. _

Steven le regarde. Il baisse les yeux timidement.

_ Je … je n'ai jamais vraiment su la contrôler depuis mon enfance, j'ai fais ma première magie involontaire à six ans. Et … après ça je n'ai jamais su la contrôler elle est devenue dévastatrice. _ Harri avait bien sentit qu'il avait répondu sans répondre à la question. La véritable cause avait eu lieu quand il a eu six ans. Au moment où la vérité sur la mort de Voldemort est tombée. La vrai question était qu'est-ce qui avait pu le traumatiser au point ou il en a perdu sa confiance en lui.

Harri se voyait mal l'interroger encore une fois vu sa nervosité. Il lui donna un coup d'épaule.

_ Ce qu'il faut c'est avoir confiance, après ça tout ira mieux. _ dit-il confiant.

Steven hocha la tête bien qu'il n'y ai pas compris grand-chose. Mais au moins il se sentait vraiment soutenu.

Harri et Steven rejoignirent les deux autre dans la petite salle près des cuisines après leur cours de Sortilège. Drago et Neville étaient tous deux installés dans la petite pièce depuis un moment n'ayant pas eu de cours après celui de Potion.

_ Tu tombe bien Harri, il faut qu'on te parle de Weasley. _ dit Drago en le voyant entrer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? _ demande Harri en posant son sac au pied d'une table avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur la dite-table à côté de Neville. Steven hésita un peu ne sachant s'il devait le suivre, s'asseoir à côté du serpentard, ce qu'il préférerait éviter, ou bien rester debout face à eux. Il croisa le regard de Neville qui l'enjoignit d'un signe de la tête à s'installer. Il s'assit donc à contre cœur près du serpentard sur l'une des tables face aux deux autre qui lui sourirent. Il laissa ses deux jambes se balancer dans le vide et profita pour observer la pièce alors que Drago commençait son récit aidé par Neville.

_ Neville était juste devant moi avec Granger et Weasley était une table devant eux. On échangeait pas spécialement tous les deux durant le cours. _ illustre t-il en désignant Neville et lui d'un signe de la main _ de toute façon personne ne le fait en présence de Severus. _

_ Même Weasley n'ose pas l'ouvrir dans ce cours de peur de perdre des points de ce que vous m'avez dit. _

_ Ouais, mais Vincent a fait exploser son chaudron on ne sait comment. Donc Severus le temps de le traîner d'un sort jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec un autre élève il nous a laissé seuls trois minutes. _

_ Très suffisant pour se battre ou au moins lancer un conflit. _

_ Il aura pas fallut longtemps. Weasley a plus ou moins qualifié Neville de traître et de mangemort devant les autre serpentards, Théodore qui était à côté de moi l'a mal pris et a commencé à répondre et avant que Neville et moi n'ayons eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit la situation a dégénéré … enfin bref. Je crois qu'on devrait se méfier de Weasley il a l'air vraiment remonté. _

Harri hocha la tête. Il regarda Neville.

_ Au final tu ne m'a pas dit grand-chose ce matin je voyais que tu voulais pas dire grand-chose, mais comment ça s'est passé au dortoir hier soir ? _

Les trois garçons regardèrent Neville avec attention. Ce dernier soupira longuement.

_ Pas … très bien, en fait ils m'ont demandé des explications et je leur ai dit que Drago et moi étions devenus amis parce qu'on t'avais comme amis commun et que tu ne faisais pas de différence entre les maisons. La stricte vérité quoi … bref _

_ Ils ont pas aimé la réponse. _ suggère Drago le voyant hésiter.

_ Il me disent qu'ils comprennent pas que je puisse me lier d'amitié avec toi vu que nos familles ne partagent pas les mêmes idées. _

Drago serra les dents un instant mais le laissa continuer. Steven ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation tandis que Harri se retenait d'intervenir.

_ Bref, je leur ais demandé de quelles idées ils parlaient et je leur ai fait remarquer que je n'étais pas le genre à limiter serpentard à mangemort comme certain d'entre eux le faisais, … c'est un comble vous ne croyez pas, surtout que mes … enfin que mes parents ont combattu Vous savez qui durant la grande guerre. _

Harri fut le premier surpris de cette information. Drago semblait peu surpris tandis que Steven semblait lui parfaitement au courant de cette information et même de plus au vu du regard qu'il lui a lancé. Un regard rempli de pitié et de douleur pour le jeune Gryffondor. Harri regarda son ami un instant, c'était la première fois que Neville osait nommer ses parents face à eux. Jamais il n'y avait fait référence. Harri se doutait au vu de la situation que ces derniers étaient morts, et il commençait à penser que c'était probablement durant la guerre face à un de ces mangemorts. Harri voulait demander des précisions, mais se retient, c'était à Neville de se confier.

_ Tu veux dire que tes parents ne faisaient pas ce parallèles ? _

_ Si, enfin je sais pas trop mais ce que je veux dire c'est que si je n'avais pas connu Drago peut-être que j'aurais été plus enclin à le faire mais avec les familles de mangemorts pas avec les serpentards eux-mêmes. _ dit-il en regardant Drago pas certains de s'être expliqué.

Ce dernier le jaugea un instant.

_ Mon père a été mangemort, j'ai vu qu'il portait une marque au poignée qui était propre aux mangemorts, j'ai demandé à Severus et il m'a dit que cette marque servait à enchaîner les mangemorts. Il m'a aussi dit qu'a ma naissance cette marque il l'a considéré comme sa plus grosse erreur et que c'est pourquoi il a accepté d'aider ton père Harri, enfin c'est ce que j'ai lu entre les lignes tu sais comment Severus explique les choses … _ Harri hocha la tête un peu retourné par les révélations de son ami.

Neville le regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête.

_ Steven tu ne dis pas grand-chose depuis tout à l'heure tu vas bien. _

Ce dernier fixait Drago depuis quelques instants.

_ Ton père Lucius Malefoy, il a pu reprendre une vie normale après ça. _ dit-il sidéré

Drago le foudroya du regard.

_ Le père de Drago est l'une des plus grande richesse d'Angleterre car il avait hérité de la fortune des Malefoy et celle des Black, il ne devait avoir qu'un rôle de financier dans la guerre. De toute façon nous n'avons aucune idée de comment était la vie à cette époque, les sorciers ne se sont pas entre-tués sans raison. _ clarifia Harri à son jumeau qui détourna le regard de Drago pour le regarder.

Il baissa ensuite le regard.

_ C'est sûre, oncle Remus dis souvent qu'il ne faut pas regarder les gens avec de vieilles étiquettes et se faire son propre avis avant de juger quelqu'un. _

_ Remus ? _ demande Harri curieux il réfléchit un instant. _ C'est l'ancien ami de mon père Remus Lupin ? _

_ Oui ils étaient amis à Poudlard. Enfin je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux-trois ans, il ne passe qu'en coup de vent que de temps en temps. _ Harri hocha la tête. Il était assez fébrile d'en entendre parler, son père lui avait parlé de ce Remus, enfin de son caractère, de ses idées et de son engouement pour les blagues contrôlés et qui ne détruisait pas la vie des gens. Il espérait avoir un jour l'occasion de le rencontrer.

_ En tout cas ton oncle Remus a raison. On n'a pas le droit de juger quelqu'un sans le connaître un minimum, sinon on ne vaut pas mieux que les sorciers extrémistes qui jugent les moldus inférieur car ils ignorent tous ce qu'ils savent faire sans magie, ou encore pire, Ron Weasley qui ne sait que insulter les serpentards. _ répond Harri moqueur en regardant Drago se renfrogner.

_ En tout cas, méfions nous des Weasley pour les prochains jours. _ dis Drago pour conclure cette discussion en commençant finalement à manger. Tous quatre avaient tellement étaient pris dans leur discussion qu'ils en avait oublié de manger et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la reprise des cours.


End file.
